Five Nights at Freddy's, A Parallel Universe
by Jacky the Serket
Summary: Welcome to my story! so, to sum this up, this all started when a man thought it would be fun to kill a girl outside of Kenngaroo's family diner, but the girl's spirit isn't gone, it's still here, as well as the spirits of the other people he killed at the pizzeria that took the place of the diner. This was before FNaF 4 came out, remember that please. if you don't like, don't read.
1. The Beginning

It all started with a diner, long ago. This diner was a rather famous diner among the kids. In this diner there are two animatronics there, there was Kenngaroo and his animatronic partner, CabbyCat. These animatronics were rather special. They were completely painted a golden color from their heads to their toes. CabbyCat had lovely bright yellow eyes and a golden bowtie on his neck. CabbyCat's main job was to sing with his partner. Little did the animatronic know what was in store for him in the future.

Kenngaroo looked very different from CabbyCat. The only reason he looked very different from CabbyCat was because he was a kangaroo. He was also painted gold, stood at about six feet and had a kangaroo tail, along with ears and the tail. He has a pouch as well, but it doesn't really serve a purpose.

Now, in this diner, which was called Kenngaroo's Family Diner, everyone was happy and was being served cake by Kenngaroo. Well, almost everyone was happy. Outside there was a girl, somewhere in her teens, standing outside of the diner, sobbing her eyes out. Her name was Jacie, and she was very sad. She wanted to go inside the diner! She continued to cry as Kenngaroo gave more cake to the kids, cake that she wanted. She was completely unaware of the neon blue moped rolling up to her. The man on the moped, who was dressed completely in neon blue, got off his moped and looked at Jacie.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fake concern in his voice as he held back a smirk. This was his chance.

Jacie looked at him, tears running down her face. "I…I want to go inside." She said between sobs. "I just want to have fun…"

The blue man smiled. "I can help with that." He said over the small clicking of the knife as he opened it behind his back. This was so perfect that he couldn't believe his luck.

Jacie stared at him. "You…you can?"

He smiled even wider. "Of course." He then pulled out the knife and stabbed the girl in the heart. The only reaction from the girl was her eyes widening and she sobbed more. "You'll never cry again." He said with a wide smile as he pulled the knife out of the girl and watched her bleed out, which didn't take long. He let out a laugh and got back on his moped before driving away.

A few people saw this from inside the diner and screamed for help and police. No one had a good view of what the man looked like though, so he would be free, and he would kill again. The owner of the diner, who we will name Jacob, was feeling more terrible about this than anyone else. He built this place so kids could be happy, and the business was going so well. How could this happen?

Jacob sighed and walked over to an employee. "Go….go get a new animatronic." He muttered, still not believing what just happened. "In honor of the girl, and to make people happier." He said before walking off to his office, not wanting to talk to anyone about this horrid event.

So, a few days later, they brought in a new animatronic. It was named Jacie, after the girl that died, and was basically a marionette. The animatronics long and slender body was a hot pink, its face was the color of skin, it had a happy look on his face and had dark blue stars on its cheeks. The A.I of the animatronic was rather simple. It was designed to be happy and give gifts to people, to make them happy.

But little did anyone know, that girl's spirit, Jacie's spirit, was still among them. Then it entered the animatronic that was based off of her. She didn't take control of it yet, for there was nothing to do, but she would at night, and then she would cry through the entire night.

This is the beginning of not only the fall of a wonderful diner, but also the beginning of many years of horror and suffering.

* * *

 _so yeah, hope you liked that first chapter and i hope you will keep reading the story. see ya guys later_


	2. The Diner is Ending

it was days after the event of the murdered child, and everyone was still shocked and worried about the safety of their children. but after a while, more people began going to the diner and business started to pick back up again. after the event they had hired a new guard for the day shift. his name was Will, and he was rather excited about his job, although, he was usually excited about everything.

Will was a somewhat short man, at 5'5, and he had the greenest eyes you could imagine, and short brown hair. he was always cheerful and easily excited. he loved to make people happy and let them know that there are plenty good things in life. he took this job mostly to be around the animatronics. he liked all of them, and absolutely loved to watch them do their daily routine.

Will just watched the kids play. Everything seemed fine. Kenngaroo was singing and giving cake to the kids, CabbyCat, human inside him, since he was a spring body animatronic, was playing with a few kids, while Jacie peaked out of her box a couple of times and gave presents to random kids passing by her box, smile on her face as she went back inside her box. Everything seemed perfectly fine right now, it didn't seem like anything bad would happen, but of course, things can change very easily.

Jacie then climbed out of the box and looked around, her dark eyes examining the room. she then walked over to CabbyCat, who still had a person inside him, and offered him the present that was in her hand. CabbyCat looked at her and shook his head.

"that should go to the kids." the actor inside him said in a high-pitched voice.

Jacie tilted her head and gently nudged him with the present, wanting him to take it, but CabbyCat still shook his head and pointed to one of the kids, trying to get Jacie to give the gift to the kid. Jacie blinked. why didn't this person want their present? it would make him happy! she then shoved it into the man's hands rather forcefully.

now, the springbody animatronics were rather faulty and were known to...glitch. this was proven when the springlocks snapped back and the man began to be torn apart. he screamed loudly as the mechanical parts of the suit pushed into his body. he fell to the ground, twitching and spazzing and bleeding out. the children in the diner screamed and hugged their parents as they watched the horrible scene taking pace.

Will saw this and his eyes widened. "Someone call an ambulance!" he called out as he ran to the twitching man, who was barely alive now. He tried to pry the man out of the suit, but this only put the main through more pain. The man let out one last scream before becoming limp, now dead. Will was now freaking out. he dragged the man to the back, blood following them since the man was still bleeding.

Jacie, whose programming had not allowed her to understand what just happened, just smiled and went back to her music box as Pop Goes the Weasel began to play. Everyone was unaware of the shadowy cat figure watching them from the shadows. The man that had died in the CabbyCat suit had decided that his time on earth was not done yet, and took the form of the cat animatronic that he died in. The Shadow CabbyCat let out a silent laugh as he watched the people before disappearing.

meanwhile, the owner, Jacob, could not believe what just happened. another death has happened next to his lovely diner. this was awful. He then decided that he wanted to get as far away from these accidents as possible. nothing was saving this place, nothing at all. He sighed as he pulled out the phone and called the one man he knew would buy the place. "Hello, Anthony?" he said as the man picked up the phone. "I want to make a deal."

so, Jacob would soon sell the diner to his friend, Anthony, but little did either of them know that more horrors would happen at the pizzerias then at the diner.


	3. New Place, New Animatronics

Jacob met Anthony at the place where they said they would meet, which was a different diner downtown. Both Jacob and Anthony were wearing your typical business clothes, with Anthony wearing a fedora that, combined with his trench coat that he wore with his other clothes, made him look rather shady, which fits him, considering how shady his business was. Anthony was one of Jacob's closest, and richest, friends, and Jacob knew for a fact that he would buy the diner.

"So you're completely sure about this?" Jacob asked as they sat down. "The diner really can't be saved though; it's a bit of a waste of your money."

He chuckled. "Don't worry; I can easily bring business back. You'll see." He chuckled again, making him just seem very shady. "You'd be surprised by what the introduction of new animatronics can do to improve business."

Jacob sighed. "Fine, just buy it if you want. I just want to get away from that place. It used to be a fun place, now deaths and murders happen."

Anthony nods. "Of course my friend. I will gladly take it off your hands. Now, what do you want for it?" he asked as he reached into his pocket, ready to pay him.

Jacob sighed. "I don't really care right now." He muttered. "I guess…what do you think seems right?"

He pulled out a wad of cash. "Five hundred dollars for your tiny diner that you don't want. What do you say?"

He looked at the money for a while before taking it. "Deal." He said as he shook his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you, and thank you for taking that building off my hands."

He smiled as he shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine, my good friend. The pleasure is all mine." He chuckled again before letting go of his hand. "Now, I must be off. I need to come up with the design for the new animatronics." He then left the diner and got in his car.

Jacob sighed and walked out of the diner as he put the wad of cash in his pocket. He really hoped nothing else would happen at the building. But unfortunately for many people, more bad things will happen.

A few days later people came in to get rid of the old animatronics. Kenngaroo watched them as they dragged away his partner. "what-what-what are you doing?" he asked as his voicebox glitched. Then the men moved the cat animatronic to the back, ignoring the animatronic's question and deactivated the cat animatronic, making sure he wouldn't activate ever again. They then went after Kenngaroo. Two men grabbed him and started to drag him to the back.

"Hey-hey now! Let go of me!" he shouted as he tried to pry himself away. No one really understood how Kenngaroo could do things like this, since his programming didn't allow it. But he wouldn't do that again, for the men took him to the back and deactivated him. They could be used for spare parts if needed.

A few weeks later and the diner, now changed to a pizzeria, was fully under the control of Anthony and his new company, which he named after the mascot of the diner, Kenny the kangaroo. So the company's name would be Kazgaroo Entertainment. Anthony wasn't good with names, alright? The diner had a bit of an improvement as well. It was cleaned up, repaired, and they got rid of those golden animatronics, which were getting rather old, the diner being open for about five years, and the animatronics, being under not that good of care, were glitching out and started to be ripped and torn.

So, let me describe the new animatronics. Let's start with the mascot, Kenny Kazgaroo. He was, obviously, a kangaroo. He had cream color fur with surprisingly big, floppy, rabbit-like ears along with a medium sized, and normal kangaroo tail. He also had green animatronic eyes and a kangaroo pouch that didn't really serve a purpose. He also had a pair of binoculars around his neck and a microphone in his hand, and, since he's a kangaroo, he talked in an Australian accent. Not only was he built to sing, but he was also built to try to make kids more adventurous as well.

Then there was his wonderful partner, Caleb the cat. Caleb was a tabby cat with grey fur and a few black stripes of fur on his back. He had amazing yellow eyes with black, cat-like pupils, and little cat ears on his head. Just like the other animatronics, he stood at about 7 feet. He also wore a red bowtie around his neck. He also carried around an acoustic guitar, which they somewhat programmed him to know how to play it, but only play a few notes.

The next one was called Henry the Hedgehog. He had a tan body and had those quills on the back like a normal hedgehog, had light brown eyes and also stood at about 7 feet. He also had very simple headphones in his ears, as well as a very old Atari game controller in his hand. He was mostly design to attract kids who were into video games, which seemed to be getting rather popular at this time, so it would only make sense to make an animatronic that had to do with video games.

The last one was Serene the Sea Turtle, a rather strange animal to have as an animatronic, but Anthony was sure the kids would like her. Serene had wonderful green skin similar to that of a sea turtle, purple animatronic eyes, and a shell on her back that was a light brown. After a few weeks this shell would be covered in crayon scribbles and children's drawings that were taped onto her shell, but not now.

Did I mention they also changed the Jacie animatronic? Anthony thought that the colors of that thing were terrible and decided to change them. They changed the long and slender body from hot pink to black, and changed the face from the color of skin to white. They did keep the dark blue stars on her cheeks, however.

As the new animatronics were loaded into the new and improved pizzeria, there was a man in the corner, watching them do this. This man's clothes were completely neon blue. He smiled as he watched the four animatronics activate. This would be wonderful, for him that is. He chuckled and looked at his watch. It was 11:50, almost time for his night shift job. He smirked and headed towards the office in the building as he thought up his plan. It would take a couple of days to think it up, but he had all the time in the world.

He whistled as he walked into the office and sat down, unaware of the shadowy cat figure glaring at him from the shadows, and also unaware of Jacie, barely peeking out of her box and glaring at the camera. Her sadness had turned into anger in these past few weeks, and now she knew where the man who killed her was, and she was going to get revenge.


	4. The Killings

Now let's skip ahead to a few weeks after the diner had been changed into the pizzeria. We are right now focusing on a group of friends in the park. These friends were somewhat strange. I say this because they don't use their real names, but nicknames that they were given by themselves and each other. There were seven people in this group, six of them being boys, the other one being a girl, so she sometimes felt out of place in this group.

"What are we going to do today?" one of the boys asked, this boy's name was Dancer and because it won't really matter soon, we won't give him an appearance. "We need to do something."

One of the other boys, who was named Wibble, shrugged and looked at another boy who was named Raymond. "What should we do, Raymond?" he asked, Raymond usually being the leader of the group.

Raymond shrugged. "What do you guys want to do?" he looked around the group. Now, for the sake of convenience, I will list all the names of these people now. The boy's names were Wibble, Raymond, Zed, Archangel, Dancer, and Nightmare, while the girl's name was Space.

Space suddenly got a smile on her face. "Let's go to the pizzeria downtown." She said.

Archangel looked at her. "You mean Kazgaroo? Aren't you a bit old for that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Space shrugged. "It could still be fun. We can wear masks of our favorite animatronics." She smiled again. Her favorite animatronic happened to be Serene the sea turtle, Zed's favorite was Cabby, Raymond liked the kangaroo the most, Nightmare loving the now scrapped Kenngaroo, and Dancer, Archangel and Wibble didn't have favorites

Wibble groaned. "I don't have a favorite. I don't like that place." He said.

Nightmare frowned. "Don't you have a mask of that one hedgehog animatronic at your house? Wear that."

Wibble sighed. "But I don't want to." He said, being one of those guys that don't want to have fun right now.

"Come on Wibble," Zed said. "It would be good for you to have some fun for once."

Wibble sighed. "Fine then, but don't expect me to enjoy it."

Archangel chuckled. "Considering I don't actually have a favorite, I don't think I will be wearing a mask."

Dancer sighed, since he didn't have a favorite, he didn't have a mask, but he did have one thing. "I don't have a mask, but I have a propeller beanie, can I wear that?"

Raymond laughed and nodded. "Of course you can, Dancer."

Dancer nods before waving goodbye and walking back to his house, the rest of the group doing the same, except Archangel. He just decided to walk towards the pizzeria and wait for the others. So after everyone got home and got their masks, Wibble getting the hedgehog one, Raymond getting the kangaroo mask, Nightmare getting his Kenngaroo mask, even though that animatronic was no longer there, he still loved the thing, Space got her Serene mask, Dancer got his propeller beanie, and Zed got his cat mask. These masks were obviously not as detailed as the original masks, but they still looked nice.

Meanwhile, at the pizzeria, the blue man was putting on his own mask, as well as the costume. He had removed the endoskeleton from Kenngaroo and had stuffed the endoskeleton into Jacie's box. He then he then put on the Kenngaroo costume and slowly put the mask on his head. He looked around through the mask's eyes and laughed. This was going to be perfect. Now all he needed was the victims.

After a while the kids arrived at the pizzeria again and were almost immediately greeted by Archangel. "Nice masks guys." He said with a smile. "You got those at the prize corner right?"

They all nodded before Wibble suggested they should get something to eat. They all agreed and walked over to the animatronic who was serving the kids, who just so happened to be Serene. "Hi kids!" Serene said. "Are you having a wonderful day?"

Space nodded energetically while the others shrugged before asking if they could have some pizza, causing Serene to smile. "Of course you can have pizza!" she said and offered them a few pieces of the pizza that was on the plate in her hand. They all took a piece and thanked her before walking away. Most of them took rather slow bites of their pizza. Except Zed, he ate his in one gulp, causing just about everyone to stare at him.

He looked at them. "What?" he asked. "I like pizza."

The group broke out into laughs and smiles. They were then approached by Jacie, who stared at them, present in hand. The group kind of just stared at her before Jacie's smile grew wider and she waved at them before leaving. Wibble blinked. "That was weird."

Space nods along with the rest of them. "Very weird." She said before the group went to get more pizza.

It was only a few minutes later when they were suddenly approached by the blue man, still in the golden kangaroo costume. "Hello kids." The man said, trying his best to sound like the animatronics. "Want to see something cool?"

Raymond looked at him and was surprised to see the old animatronic. "Um…sure, I guess." He looked at the others. "You guys coming with me?"

Nightmare nodded excitedly while Space looked at the 'animatronic' before slowly nodding. Dancer and Archangel nodded as well. Zed looked around. "Got nothing better to do." He said

"Same here," Wibble said. "Let's just go then."

Raymond nods and looks at the golden kangaroo. "Lead the way." He said, completely trusting this 'animatronic'. The man smiled from underneath his costume and started to lead them to the back.

"We're going to have so much fun." He said as he continued to lead them to their doom. The group just followed him, not asking any questions as all. They soon entered the backroom, still wearing their masks and, for Dancer's case, a beanie. The man then chuckled darkly as he locked the door. "Now," he said as he took off the mask and started to get out of the suit. "Do me a favor, and don't scream." he chuckled and pulled out a knife.

the first one to realize what was happening was Space, who gasped and took a few steps back. "Y-You're going to kill us!?" she took even more steps back as the others were still trying to process what was happening. this man was going to what now?

before the others could even process this, the neon blue man lunged forward with his knife and stabbed Raymond in his chest. Raymond's eyes widened as the man laughed before pulling the knife out. Raymond fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. the man didn't even wait to see if Raymond was dead before moving on to the next kid, Zed.

Zed stepped back a couple of times before he was suddenly grabbed by the man. he struggled, but this didn't help. the man ended his struggling by slitting his throat and letting him fall to the ground. Zed died right away and was now nothing but a limp corpse. the man smiled widely before looking for the other two. Space and Wibble.

those two were actually at the locked door, trying to open it. "Hurry up Hurry up!" Space shouted as Wibble was attempting to open the door somehow.

"I'm trying dammit!" Wibble shouted as he still tried to open the door.

"Not trying hard enough." said the man, who was right behind Space now. He quickly slit her throat and let her fall to the ground before moving on to Wibble. "Looks like your game is over." he said before stabbing Wibble in the stomach. When the man pulled the knife out Wibble stumbled backwards a few steps before falling to the ground.

the man smiled before looking at the three remaining people, Nightmare, Dancer, and Archangel. the neon blue man, only planning on killing four kids today, walked up to them with a wide smile. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked.

both Dancer and Archangel looked at each other while Nightmare, being reckless at times, glared at the man. "I will tell everyone. you killed my friends you bastard."

the man sighed and stabbed his knife into Nightmare's eye. his smile grew even wider as he heard him scream. "Like i said," he said to the other two as he popped Nightmare's eye out of its socket with a sickening 'pop'. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

they both shook their heads were terrified, to say the least. the man smiled as he pulled the knife out of Nightmare, his body falling to the ground. "good, now run along you two, and remember, don't tell anyone, or else I'll come after you." he chuckled as he walked over to the door and unlocked it before opening it.

the two ran out of the room, too terrified to say anything or even scream. as soon as they were far away from that room and out of the pizzeria they looked at each other. "did that just…." Dancer began to say but stopped himself.

Archangel nodded. "it did…" was all he was really able to say.

the two of them, not having anything else to say, walked away and towards their home, not sure how to react to what just happened. five of their friends just died, and they can't tell anyone about it. as soon as Archangel went home he walked over to his room and locked the door. that was where he would stay for a long time, blocking out everyone else except his one remaining friend left, Dancer. When Dancer went home he just walked into his room and fell asleep, even though it was only 6:00 PM. he fell asleep and hoped what just happened was a nightmare.

After a long time, the clock struck midnight and Jacie jumped out of her box, the spirit wasn't really in control now, it was just running on its A.I. it the walked into the backroom and saw the five dead bodies, all of them still wearing their masks. She blinked. these people looked so sad! She rushed out of the room and came back with a gift. She put the gift next to Raymond's body before getting another gift and doing the same thing to Zed, and then Space, then Wibble, then Nightmare.

this didn't seem to make them happy though. she tilted her head as she looked at them. she then smiled even wider as she realized what they wanted. Those masks! They want to be their favorite animatronics, that was so obvious! She then started to drag Raymond's body to Kenny Kazgaroo, who was on the stage, and stuffed the body into the animatronic. sure, this might not be the best way to make them happy, but it was worth a shot!

she then went back to the backroom and dragged Zed's body to Caleb and stuffed him into the suit, then she dragged out Space and stuffed her into Serene, and then dragged out Wibble and stuffed him into Henry. She then stopped when she entered the backroom again. there was one left. She examined the mask. who was that? Oh! It was Kenngaroo! She looked at the Kenngaroo suit, which laid on the floor. She wasted no time in stuffing Nightmare's corpse into the suit.

She smiled at what she did and left towards her box. Now, the spirit Jacie knew this was all happening, but she let it happen. She was going to stop it at first, but then realized that this was a good opportunity to get revenge on the neon blue man. After all, if more people want him dead, the bigger the chance that he will die, right? This was how she viewed it in her mind, so as the puppet went back into the box, spirit Jacie was already coming up with her plan.


	5. The First Night

So after the bodies were stuffed into the animatronics, the spirits were now trapped to these animatronics, forced to stay in this pizzeria and play for the boys and girls. The spirits weren't active during the day, but their spirits followed the animatronics around, all of their spirits were tearstained. Nightmare, however, was stuck in the backroom all on his own, doomed to stay there for who knows how long.

after a while, the pizzeria closed down for the night and the only two left were Will, who was still working there, and a girl named Pepper, who replaced a strange man who worked there named Azure. this man was weird because he always wore neon blue. anyways, Pepper's appearance was rather nice. she had bright red hair with streaks of white and streaks of white and blue in it that she added into her hair. her eyes were an unnatural pastel pink, probably from contacts, and she has a medium weight, and was about six feet and two inches tall.

so Pepper entered the office and Will, who was already there, energetically waved at her. "Hi there!" he said. "Are you having a wonderful day?"

Pepper shrugged and nods. she was mute, so the only way she could speak was sign language. 'I guess I'm alright.' she gestured.

Will tited his head. "what did you just do with your….oh! You're mute! I see, that's interesting." he smiled at her.

Pepper rolled her eyes. she didn't think this guy understood sign language, so attempting to communicate would be pointless. she sat down in a chair and pulled up the camera tablet. She flipped through the cameras until she noticed the three animatronics on the stage. she smiled slightly. she had to admit that she did like the things, a lot actually.

the phone then rang and Will picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Hello, Hello?" said Anthony from the phone. "Hey, so, this is just a prerecorded message. I just need to tell you something real quick. Yesterday, there were five people that went missing and...we can't find them." he said.

"Oh no!" Will said. "That's awful!"

"Anyways," Anthony continued. "the police are trying as hard as they can to find them, they're even talking to the two kids that were with them that day, but they don't seem like they want to talk. Also, the four animatronics were glitching out slightly during the day. Just keep an eye on them and make sure they don't break. That's all i got. Goodnight." the call ended.

Will didn't say anything for a while, and Pepper obviously couldn't, but she probably wouldn't have said anything even if she could. sure, the missing people thing was bad, but it wasn't like talking about it would help anyone.

"The man who took the job before you, i think his name was Azure," Will said, just to break the silence. "He seemed kind of weird. He was polite at most times, but he seemed...creepy. i don't know how to explain it. He just seemed weird, and he always dressed up in neon blue...i don't understand why he was so obsessed with the color." his words barely got through to Pepper, who was right now watching Jacie peak out of the music box

Jacie poked her head out of her box and looked at the animatronics on stage. she smiled and walked over to them, this time the spirit was possessing her. She walked up onto the stage and her smile grew. "Wake up, my darlings." she said, ready for the next part of her plan.

Kenny Kazgaroo, who had Raymond stuffed inside him, opened his eyes and stared at Jacie. he glared at her. He knew perfectly well what she did and the only reason why they were trapped here was because of her, well, her and that man. "What did you call us?" he asked, slight hostility in his voice.

she giggled. "My darlings." she said. "Now, all of you wake up. We have work to do." she said before trying to wake up the others, which she succeeded in. they all open her eyes and stared at her.

"What is it you want?" Serene muttered as she ripped off a few of the children's drawings from her shell. "Haven't you done enough with keeping us here?"

Jacie smiled a rather sinister smile. "I can help you kill the man who killed you." she said.

Kenny looked at her. "You can?" he asked, suddenly interested. "How can you do that?"

She smirked and pointed towards the office. "The man dressed in neon blue is in the office with his coworkers." she said, unaware that the man quit before the day of the murders. "If you can get into the office, the man is ours and we can make sure he gets what he deserves."

Kenny blinked and looked at the group. "Should we?" he asked them. They all nodded, eager to kill the man who killed them. Kenny nods. "First, let's ask Nightmare if he's fine with it as well." he said, still calling Kenngaroo by his human name. He walked over to the backroom and slowly opened the door. "Nightmare?" He called out.

Nightmare, or Kenngaroo appeared in front of Kenny, seemingly teleporting in front of him"w̜͚͊ͯͩhͫ̏҉͈̱̫̦̯a̺̩̱̎t̨̺̱̓ͣ ̪̘̯̺̘ͮd̨̼͎ͨ̌̊́ͅo̼̖͈̿̋͑ͧ̊ ̸͌y̖̤̘̗̖͒͂̽͑ó̶̩̯̂̀͐̽u̼͍̗̫̖ͪͫͣ̾̂̉ ̛͕̙͉͍̙͈̣̍͊̔͒̂w̴̦͙̱̞̐ͭ̿̊ͣ́ͅa̽ň̠̟͈ͭͬt̅̽̋?̜̲͒̌̆̓ͨ" the bloody, golden kangaroo asked, his voice warped and distorted for some strange reason.

Kenny stared at him, a bit surprised by the sudden appearance and the voice. "We might have an opportunity to kill the man that killed us. We want to know if you'd like to help us with that."

Kenngaroo immediately nodded, eager to kill the man that killed him.

Kenny nods. "alright. So, let's get after that man." he said before walking out and towards the group. "He said he'd join in." he said to them. The group smiled at this. At least they all seemed to share a goal for once. Henry, who, if you haven't been paying attention, is possessed by Wibble, then strangely walked over to the arcade, which only really had one arcade game in it, and sat down. he'd get up when he deems it necessary.

the group stared at Wibble for a while before looking back at Raymond. "That might work actually." he muttered before looking at Caleb. he pointed down the hall. "you go over there and attempt to get into the office."

Caleb nods and slowly creeps down the hall, his yellow eyes being the only thing you can really see of him in the darkness.

Kenny then looks at Serene. "You try to freak out the man. Look at cameras, make some noise, do some creepy things."

Serene nods as she rips a piece of paper off her shell and slowly makes her way towards the kitchen. Once she got there she stared into the camera.

Kenny then looked towards the backstage. "I'm sure Nightmare knows what to do…" he muttered as he hopped onto the stage. He would come off the stage and get the man himself if the others seemed to be having too much trouble. He then pretended to deactivate and put his head down.

Will and Pepper were still in the office, not really bothering with the cameras. Nothing ever really happened here and it's not like anything would happen. Pepper took a quick glance at the camera only to see Caleb's yellow eyes staring at the camera, it's eyes being the only thing visible from the darkness. she tapped Will on the shoulder and pointed at the camera.

Will looked at the camera. "Oh…." he muttered. "That's never happened before." he said as he looked to the doorway. He then shut the door and smiled. "First time seeing action on the job." he said, smile still present. "Maybe they programmed them to move around at night or something. I bet it's nothing to worry about."

Pepper nodded before looking at the cameras. She flipped the camera to the kitchen and was met with Serene, who was staring into the camera, trying to be as creepy as possible. Pepper blinked and looked at Will. She tapped him on the shoulder before showing him the camera.

Will frowned. "Okay...well...it might just be the glitches Anthony was talking about. I don't think we need to worry." he said mostly to calm himself as Caleb got to the door to the office, which was now closed, and stayed there. Will looked out the tiny window at Caleb, wondering if the cat would go away. short answer was, it didn't

Caleb then suddenly started to hit the door with his fist, which caused both Will and Pepper to jump. Caleb hit the door again, wanting to get into the office. "Let me in." he said in a sing-song tone as he hit the door, wanting to break it down. After a while Caleb stopped. he walked to the window and stared into the office, his eyes, which were supposed to be yellow, were now black with white pinpricks. Where Will and Pepper were, he only saw the neon blue man

"I'll get in there eventually," he said. "And then I'll scratch your eyes out!" He let out a sinister laugh before going down the hall and back to the main area of the pizzeria.

Will's eyes were wide and he looked at Pepper, who was just about as shocked as him. "We might have a problem." he said slowly. "Check the cameras…" he muttered as he grabbed a camera tablet and opened the door.

Pepper flipped through the cameras. Kenny was still pretending to be deactivated, Caleb was still walking down the hall, Serene was still in the kitchen, but she was now taking off the children's drawings from her shell, muttering to herself about how bad they looked, and Henry was still sitting down in the arcade.

Pepper looked at Will, who seemed to be shaking slightly and really seemed out of it. Well, she could understand that. After all, a cat animatronic just told them that he was going to claw their eyes out. Pepper sighed mentally and looked at the cameras. everyone was still in their spots, but Henry was starting to slowly stand up. Pepper flipped the camera to the kitchen again to see that Serene was gone. Pepper checked the cameras for her to find that she was in the hall.

Pepper took another glance at Will. He seemed to be calming down, at least, she was pretty sure he was. Pepper looked at the doorway and flashed the lights, only to be met with Serene, who had come to the office with surprising speed for a turtle. "Hello there!" Serene said with a sinister smile. "Ready to be stuffed?"

Pepper shook her head rapidly and closed the door on the turtle, who only laughed at this. "Those doors can't save you forever. You'll have bad luck one day, and then you'll be like us." She laughed again before slowly going down the hall. Pepper opened the door and looked at Will, who was checking the cameras.

Jacie, who was in her box, was listening to the lovely music that it made. This music always seemed to calm her down and make her feel nice, like none of this had ever happened or was happening. Now, the box didn't play music all the time, it needed to be winded up at times, and usually if it wasn't wound up at night, Jacie got mad. The neon blue man, when he was still working here, quickly figured this out and made a type of system that would wind up the box when you press a button on the camera tablet.

Pepper happened to notice this button and pressed it. a little circle showed up on the screen. This circle was halfway empty, but as Pepper pressed the button, the circle filled up and the music continued to play. Pepper blinked and pressed the button again, and held it down this time so she could get the circle filled up all the way. she had no idea what it was for, but it was probably important.

After the circle was filled up all the way Pepper flipped through the camera again. Serene was in the kitchen, Caleb in the main room, Kenny was still on the stage and Henry...stood up. Henry was now standing up and staring into the camera.

Henry chuckled. "Gotta go fast." he said to himself before running down the hallway as fast as his new animatronic body could go.

Will flipped the camera over to the hall only to see Henry charging down the hall and towards the office. "Oh god!" He exclaimed before closing the door as quick as he could.

Henry ran face first into the door and glared at the door. "D-D-Damn doors…" he muttered, his voicebox glitching when he said damn. He muttered to himself and walked back to the arcade. He almost got them, but next time he will.

Will sighed and looked at Pepper, only to have his eyes widen at the scene taking place. On the desk in the office there was a limp, bloody, golden kangaroo animatronic. It was Kenngaroo, and he was staring at Pepper, who had many hallucinations enter her head. An eyeless Caleb, a Kenny with human eyes, the words 'it's me' going through her head as she stared at the golden kangaroo, eye wide.

"i̕t̶̻̜ ̢̼̞w̞̗a̭̭͉̜̜̠s ͏̼̼̥̜̤y̨̝̣͔̜͍o̳͔u̯̭̹̫̗͍͍r̙͙͙̩̣̥͙͜ ̛͔̠͉̲̤̫f̮͚a̶̞̙͎u͈͚̥l̴t̖̫̯̣̜." Kenngaroo said as he assaulted Pepper's mind with these hallucinations. "yo̱u͔̻ ̷̫͎̖̙̬ͅa̺͈̣̹r̹̯̰̫̠̼͡e̼͖͟ ̜̳͇͍̘̮̟t͇̣̪h͚̞̻̼̮̪e̤̹͚ͅ ̦͔r̸e̲̙̗̯a͍̥͘s͙̖͕̫͞o̤͇̪n̦̺̯͢ͅ ̗w̧̟̳̪̣hy ̹w̢͓̣̰e͎̘̰͠'̩͓͝r҉̱̮̞̙̮̣ͅe̦̮̘̦ ̶͉͚̤ḑ̭̺̬e͇͘a̗̺̺͕̥̰͞d̛̥̲̭̪̦̫,̳ ̙̘͢y͝ǫ̝̟͔͕̳̘̝u̵̮͈͚̩ ̴̤̳͉̣̱w̧̝͇̱̩̯̗ͅi̛̼ĺ͔ļ̭̟̼̝̮̥ ̳̭͇̪̠̘̞p҉̝̭̤̻̺̲a̟̰̘̙̮y͏̜̥͓ ̵̗̲̳͈̹͕̼t͖̫̱͇͙̙h̫̱̹͎̰e̲͓͠ ̣̖͔͎̣̙ͅpr͍̪̺i͉̱̥̲̯c̟ͅe̫͇͉̻̦."

Will snapped out of his shock when he saw Kenngaroo try to grab Pepper. Will quickly grabbed Pepper's arm and tried to drag her out the room, but the door was still closed, so he ran straight into the door.

"Ow!" he said as he took a few steps back from the door. He looked back at where the golden kangaroo was only to find that he was gone. Will blinked and looked at Pepper, who still seemed to be in shock by what she saw.

"Are you okay?" Will asked her, and she responded with a nod before shakily standing up and getting back to her seat. She pulled up the camera tablet and clicked the button to wind up the box again. After a while she was calm again and was acting like nothing happened.

"Almost six…" Will muttered as he opened the door. "Our shift's almost done."

Pepper nods in response before checking the main stage. Kenny was gone. That was most likely not good. She checked all the cameras before finding him in the very corner of the main room, the only part of him being visible was his eyes, which seemed to glow. Pepper stared at Kenny for a while before checking the kitchen camera. Now Caleb was in there instead of Serene.

Will looked out the door to see Kenny, who was in the main room just seconds ago, standing there, twitching in ways nothing should ever twitch. His head was turning completely around! Will freaked out and closed the door on him. He checked the time. It was 5:59, one minute left. He smiled. They can last that long right? He smiled wider and looked at Pepper.

Pepper was too busy checking the cameras to notice Will looking at her. She was about to check on Henry again when she heard what sounded like a bell. She looked at the time. It was six AM! She smiled and looked at Will, who was smiling as well. She gave him a thumbs up before exiting the office. All the animatronics seemed to be back in their original places, so that was good. Pepper left the pizzeria as the first person on the day shift entered the pizzeria to officially open the place.

Will skipped through the pizzeria, happy that he survived...whatever just happened. He looked at the animatronics on stage only to find that Kenny was staring at him, a look of hatred in his eyes. Will stared before Kenny suddenly twitched and grew a smile on his face. He was now pretending to be normal. Will then left the pizzeria before any other weird things could happen.

Jacie was silently swearing in her box. She didn't think that the man would survive the night. Oh well, they would get him next time, and then they'd all have their revenge.


	6. The Second Night

Pepper sighed silently as she entered Kenny Kazgaroo's pizzeria. She had no idea why she came back for another night. She was pretty sure the animatronics wanted to kill her, because, even if they're glitching, they shouldn't be able to do that. She entered the office and sat down in a chair.

Will smiled as he skipped into the pizzeria. He knew exactly why he was here. This was one of his favorite places in the whole world! Sure a few bad things have happened here and there, okay, a lot of bad things, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't love the place. He skipped into the office and plopped down in a chair. He looked at Pepper.

"Hi there friend!" He said energetically and happily. He was always like this, basically all the time.

Pepper smiled and waved at him before looking at the time. It was 11:50. They still had a bit of time before their shift started. She sighed silently and waited for their shift to start.

Will looked at Pepper. "I had a call from Azure earlier today." he said, his smile widening. "He said he was sorry that he quit, but he got a good job opportunity that he couldn't pass up, but he did say we can hang out sometimes. I think we're going to be good friends!"

Pepper nods at him and waits for their shift to start. After a while it was finally midnight and Pepper immediately brought up the camera tablet and checked the cameras. Nothing seemed to be happening right now, but the clock did just turn to twelve, so the night was probably going to get more hectic as time passes by.

Will just absentmindedly flipped through the cameras, not really caring what he saw right at this minute. Not caring that there was a circle in the corner of his camera tablet that was becoming empty, not caring that Caleb, who was on the stage, was now staring into the camera, and he didn't care about the shadowy cat figure in the office staring at him. Wait….what!?

Will looked up from his camera tablet and was face to face with Shadow Caleb, the only thing Will could notice was his pure white eyes and teeth, which looked terribly sharp. He stared at the shadowy creature, eyes wide.

Shadow Caleb laughed and looked at the camera tablet. He touched it with his shadowy hand and all the cameras turned to static, every single one of them. He laughed and did the same thing to Pepper's tablet before disappearing into the shadows that were in the office.

Will was kind of freaking out right now. All of the cameras were out and he had no idea where the animatronics were. That, and the fact that a shadowy cat came out from nowhere and basically got right up in his face. You'd freak out too if that happened. Will desperately flipped through the cameras as Pepper pressed the button to wind up the box.

The animatronics laughed to themselves and then moved throughout the building. Caleb was slowly going down the hallway towards the office, Serene was now in the kitchen, mostly to clean off her shell, but also to make some noise and, hopefully, scare someone, Henry was in the arcade, getting ready to slowly start standing up, and Kenny was on the main stage, pretending to be deactivated.

Pepper just flipped through all the cameras. After what seemed like forever they finally came back on and they could now see again. Pepper looked at the time. Only ten minutes passed. This was going to be a long night.

Will flipped through the cameras to see where everyone was. Caleb was now off the stage and in the main room, Serena and Kenny were still on the stage, Henry was now slowly starting to stand up, and the strange golden kangaroo didn't seem to be anywhere. Will looked away from the tablet and around the office.

the office wasn't really that big. It seemed like it could fit at least five normal sized people, and that was if they all squeezed in. The floor was made out of white tiles and was surprisingly clean. On the green tile walls there were a few children's drawings here and there, and there was one doorway to the inside of the office, next to that door was a red button and a white button. The red button was obviously the door button, with the white button controlling the lights.

Will took in as much scenery as he could take in before going back to the camera tablet, only to be met with a fuzzy screen. once the fuz cleared away, Will noticed that Caleb was gone from the main dining room and was now creeping down the hallway. Other than that everything seemed fine. Will looked up from the camera tablet only to have Pepper shove a chart into his hands.

Will blinked and looked at the chart. It had these weird hand gestures on it, and underneath these gestures there were letters. Will blinked as he slowly realized what this was. This was supposed to help him understand sign language.

"Oh," he said as he fully understood what it was. "I get it now." He looked at Pepper and smiled. "Thanks."

She nods and goes back to the camera tablet, hoping that Will would learn sign language rather quickly so they could get back to their job. Pepper looked at the tablet and looked at the animatronics. They really didn't seem to be that active, but now Serene, who was on the stage, twitched and stared into the camera. Caleb was still going down the hallway, very slowly, and Henry was now standing up completely now.

Pepper pressed the button to wind up the box as she stared at Henry, waiting for him to run down the hall and the hand slowly creeped towards the door button, getting ready to close it.

"Gotta go fast!" Henry shouted before running down the hall with almost impossible speed. He wasn't screwing around this time. He was going to get into the office and kill who he thought was the man, but was actually Pepper and Will. He then ran straight into the closed door, which closed almost right away when he started running. He growled as best as his voicebox could allow him and started to hit the door, trying to either break it down or waste power. After a while he went away

Pepper sighed silently, opened the door, and looked at the power. that knocked it down from ninety-five to eighty-seven, and it was only 1:00 AM. Pepper flipped through the cameras quickly as Will was still studying the chart. Serene was in the dining room, Caleb approaching the blind spot of the camera, Henry was back in the arcade, and Kenny was on the stage.

Will was still studying the chart. He had a very slow brain and it took him a while to pick up new things. After a while Will finally looked up from the chart and tapped Pepper on the shoulder. She looked at him and he looked at the chart quickly.

'Hello.' he signed after a few seconds.

Pepper smiled. 'At least you're learning.' she gestured before looking at the door. She jumped up and closed the door when she saw Caleb there. 'close one.' She thought to herself before moving back to her seat and sitting down. She looked at her camera tablet. Serene was in the kitchen, Henry was still in the arcade, Caleb was still at the door and Kenny...wait, why was Kenny gold now?

Pepper brought down the camera in confusion, only to be met by the golden kangaroo that she saw last night. It was Kenngaroo again. The hallucinations slowly assaulted her mind, the eyeless Caleb being the one that scared her the most, mostly because Caleb had to be her favourite out of the four, but now she wasn't sure if she liked these things anymore. Pepper freaked out form the appearance of Kenngaroo and tried to get rid of him somehow.

Pepper really didn't know how to get rid of him though. She tried flashing the lights at him, opening and closing the door, even throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him. That last action just made the hallucinations even more frequent, Pepper closed her eyes tightly and pulled up the camera tablet to her face in a desperate attempt to get away from him. The hallucinations then stopped. Pepper blinked and pulled down the camera was gone.

She looked at Will, who was still staring at where Kengaroo once was, eyes wide. Pepper tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and look at her. He was shaking slightly from the hallucinations, which were also given to him.

'It's alright now.' Pepper gestured, causing Will to look at the sign language chart, which was in one of his shaking hands, the camera tablet being in the other hand. After a few seconds he looked up at her and nodded, slowly calming down.

Pepper nods and looked at the cameras. Kenny was still on the stage, no longer golden, Caleb was away from the door and in the main room, Serene was in the hallway now, and Henry was looking somewhat impatient, like he wanted to get up soon. Pepper then looked at the circle. It was almost empty. She quickly pressed the button to wind up the box, waited until the circle was full, and put down the camera. She looked at Will, who finally put down the chart, now understanding most of it, and picked up the camera. She then looked at the time. 2:00 AM, only four more hours left and the only had about eighty percent of power. This was good, right?

Will, meanwhile, flipped through the cameras, now in super nightguard mode. He flipped through the cameras incredibly fast, wound up the box, which he's seen Pepper do a couple of time, checked the lights, and everything else that he would have to do in only a few seconds. Will can be very skilled when he wants to be, but he usually doesn't put all of his effort into his job, but today he is.

Pepper looked at Will, somewhat surprised by how fast he was doing these things, before looking at the cameras as well. Serene was now in the corner of the hallway, Caleb was now in the dining room, Kenny was now staring into the camera, about ready to get off the stage, and Henry was now slowly starting to get up. Pepper looked out the doorway and checked the lights. Serene wasn't there yet, but it wouldn't take long for her to show up.

Pepper just waited for Serene to show up as Will checked the cameras. After a while Serene popped up in the doorway and glared at the two guards in the office, wanting to stuff them in a suit just like they were stuffed into a suit. Pepper closed the door right away before going back to the camera tablet.

Pepper looked at the time. 2:45 AM. So far this was a rather simple night, a few scares here and there, but that was about it, and they still had about seventy percent power. Pepper opened the door and checked the lights quickly. Serene was suddenly gone. She blinked and turned off the lights. She wasn't complaining about her sudden disappearance, but it was still strange.

She looked back at the camera tablet only to hear a familiar voice shout. "Gotta go fast!"

She freaked out and flipped through the cameras. Henry was dashing down the hallway, faster than ever. Will noticed this as well and quickly closed the door. Henry then bumped into the door and started to hit it continuously. this knocked her power down from seventy to sixty-three. Pepper was now freaking out slightly. It was only 3:00 now and they were at sixty-three percent power. Eventually Henry left and Pepper opened the door

"Conserve your power." Will muttered to himself. "Check the lights for your protection, close the doors if necessary, wind up the box, i don't know what happens if you don't, but just wind up the box…" he repeated these commands to himself as he checked the cameras, lights, and wound up the box, seeming to be in some type of trance now.

Pepper stared at him a bit before looking back at the cameras. Caleb was sneaking down the hallway, Henry was back in the arcade, Serene was now in the kitchen, tearing some child's drawings off her shell, and Kenny was now off the stage and in the main area, staring into the camera and twitching slightly. Pepper brought down the cameras and looked at Will.

Will was still in super nightguard mode, flipping through cameras and checking lights and all that. Will sometimes was like this when he felt like he needed to do better at whatever he was doing. He quickly checked the cameras one more time before checking the lights, closing the door on Caleb, who was staring into the office. Will looked back to the camera and looked at the power. fifty-seven percent power, and it was now 3:30 AM. This might not work for them.

Skip to a bit later where it was 4:00 AM. Pepper was checking the cameras. Everyone was very active, and Henry had charged down the hall yet again. They now only had forty percent power and they still had two hours to go. Caleb appeared at the door again, only to have Will close it on him. They did have another visit from Kenngaroo in the last half hour, but they easily got rid of him by pulling up the cameras.

Pepper was flipping through the cameras, just waiting for the night to pass by. The power was slowly creeping down at a dangerous level, and it didn't help that Will, still in his trance-like state, refused to bring down the camera tablet. Pepper sighed silently and winded up the box. she could not wait for her shift to be over.

She heard Henry's familiar voice scream 'gotta go fast' and heard the animatronic run down the hallway. She quickly closed the door and Henry bumped into it. He growled as best as he could and kicked the door, draining even more power. At this rate they were going to run out of power before their shift was over. There power was now at thirty percent. Pepper was slightly freaking out from this as she opened the door once Henry left.

Will still refused to bring down the camera tablet though, which was slowly sucking away their power. Pepper was really tempted to take the tablet away from him and turn it off, but she didn't. Pepper briefly pulled up the camera and wound up the music box, because Will, for whatever reason, wasn't doing that. Pepper looked at the power and panicked slightly when she noticed it was already at twenty-five percent.

Will briefly looked around the office before looking back at the tablet. Pepper had absolutely no idea what Will was doing right now, but she was guessing he was slightly losing it. Pepper then looked back at the tablet only to find Serene was nowhere on the cameras. She didn't even check the lights before closing the door.

Pepper sighed silently and looked at the power. It was now at twenty percent and the time was 4:30 AM. Pepper was now freaking out quite a bit as she heard footsteps running down the hallway. How come Will wasn't watching that damn hedgehog!? Pepper heard Henry run into the door and start to kick it with all his might. This changed their power to fourteen percent.

Pepper opened the door and checked the lights. Serene and Henry were gone. She turned off the lights and pulled up the tablet. She wound up the box for a bit before putting the tablet down as she saw the power going to twelve percent. Pepper looked at Will and noticed that he still had his face very close to the camera tablet, which was still on. Pepper sighed silently. Will was going to waste all their power.

Pepper flipped through the cameras a bit before looking at the time. it went by rather quickly to be honest. it was now sometime around five. She smiled, thinking she'd make it through another night, when suddenly the lights went off and they were plunged into darkness.

"Go limp!" Will suddenly shouted before going limp like a costume.

Pepper, even though slightly confused, did as she was told and went limp. After a few seconds she saw glowing eyes in the doorway that belonged to Kenny. She also heard slight humming coming from him.

"do do do dododo do." he hummed, and when that was over, he repeated it again, and again. His humming sounded very similar to the part in Centuries by Fallout Boy before the song oges into rock and roll. He continued to do this as he looked for the man. Where was the man? The only thing he saw were two empty costumes, which were actually Pepper and Will, sitting in the office.

Kenny hummed as he hopped into the office. He hopped over to Will and looked at him, seeing if it actually was just a costume. Kenny then moved to Pepper after a while, also staring at her for a while before slowly backing away from them and towards the door. Where on earth were the people that were in the office? Kenny suddenly stopped humming and turned off his eye lights. These weren't costumes at all! He glared at them and grabbed Will before hearing the bell that signified 6:00 AM has been reached.

Kenny, as if in a trance, let go of Will and hopped out of the office, down the hall, and onto the stage. Will, who was actually shaking from the fact that he was probably almost killed, ran out of the office and out of the pizzeria. Pepper soon followed suit and ran out of the pizzeria, not looking back for even one second.


	7. Four More Kids

So, let's start with skipping a few days ahead after the previous chapter. Dancer and Archangel, the two survivors of the horrible massacre that has taken the lives of five of their friends, have finally gone out of their shock and decided to tell someone about it. So they were now at the police station and were looking around for someone to talk to. After a while a policewoman walked up to the two.

You'd never be able to tell that this girl was a member of the police force without her having a badge that said 'Investigator Tina' on it. The girl was incredibly short, at about 4'9, and she had a face that resembled that of a thirteen or eleven year old. She had sandy blonde hair that went down to the top of her shoulders, and blue eyes, one of them being a lazy eye. She looked at the two

"Anything I can help ya with?" Tina asked, looking at the two of them. "Or are you two sticking around 'cause you feel like it?"

Archangel looked at Dancer, who motioned for him to tell Tina. "No…..we'd like to report a few murders." he said, wondering how this was going to go. He didn't know what that man would do if he told the police, but he would find out soon enough.

The she looked at them. "A murder? Wait a second….oh! You were the two that were with the missing children when they went missing, right?"

Dancer nods. "That's us." he said. "And they aren't missing. They've been murdered. We saw it with our own eyes…" he thought back to that moment and shivered. Why did it have to be him and his friends?

Tina nods. "You wouldn't mind if we asked you kids a few questions, would you? It's police policy, and I'm guessing that's why you're here in the first place." The investigation had been going on for a long time now. With no demands for ransom and not even the slightest bit of evidence on where the missing people were, many had assumed that the missing people were long gone.

They both shook their head. "We don't mind." Dancer said, getting ready to talk about that day. Dancer was in a complete state of shock since that day. He stayed in his room most of the time, like Archangel, and only went out of his room when it was necessary. He never talked to anyone, only Archangel. He thought about telling his parents, but he wasn't sure if they would listen.

Tina nodded. "Then follow me." She said and walked off, gesturing them to follow her.

They nervously followed her, obviously having suspicions. The last time they followed someone didn't end out well. But, that wouldn't be repeated, right? That man wouldn't take the lives of five others, right? That man was never going to kill again, especially after they tell the police about him, right? All of these questions went through their head as they followed Tina into an interrogation room.

Tina sat down on one side of the table, Dancer and Archangel sitting on the other side. Dancer looked away and chuckled slightly. They could barely see Tina on the other side of the table. She was pretty short. They both looked at her, waiting for her to question them, and waiting to think back on that awful day. They didn't want to think back on that day, but they have to if they want to actually help.

Tina cleared her throat. "Now, you say that you're friends were murdered. That's too bad. Care to...explain?" She asked.

Dancer sighed. "We went to Kenny Kazgaroo's Pizzeria with our friends. Everything seemed perfectly fine." He started. "Then a golden kangaroo, i think it was just some suit of an animatronic they kept in the back, walked over to us, and told us to follow him, saying he had something interesting to show us. We followed him into the back of the pizzeria and that was when...it happened." He sighed yet again and looked at Tina.

Tina was now writing all this down in a little notebook. She looked back up at them. "Now, could you talk about the man? How did he act, how did he look, what did he do at first, things like that?"

Dancer nods and begins to go into a long explanation about that day, going through every detail that happened once they entered the pizzeria, Tina listening intently.

As this long explanation was going on, Azure, the neon blue man, was at the pizzeria, watching the kids play. He was going to take more lives today, and it would be lovely. Sure, this might put the pizzeria out of business if more people went missing, but he got enjoyment out of it, so why stop anyways? He already quit his job, and he could care less if the pizzeria went out of business. So he saw no reason why he shouldn't kill now. Besides, the animatronics were starting to smell for some strange reason and started to leak out puss. Even though he enjoyed this, other people were complaining about it. He chuckled and looked around for his next victims.

The animatroincs were all on stage. Well, almost all of them. Kenny was on the stage, singing into his microphone, Caleb was playing his acoustic guitar, Serene was handing out cake to the kids, and Henry was the only one that was not out on the stage besides Jacie, who was in her box. He was in the arcade, helping kids understand how to play the one game that was there.

Next to the stage was a boy named Wesley. Wesley was a rather nice kid, and he absolutely loved the band and everything to do with the pizzeria, even though his brother Chase made fun of him for liking the pizzeria. He didn't really have an all time favorite animatronic, but he was leaning towards Kenny. He absolutely loved the kangaroo, perhaps that was because of his strange fascination with Australia. He smiled as he watched the animatronics sing on stage.

Kenny looked around at all the kids with an almost fixed smile on his face. Raymond was not in control yet, so Kenny was like he was programmed to be during the day. Raymond and Kenny looked around at all the kids but Raymond made Kenny stop when saw Wesley. Raymond made Kenny stare at the boy. He didn't know why, but he felt like this kid was different. Raymond then completely took over the kangaroo animatronic.

"H-Hey kid!" Kenny's voicebox glitched as he spoke to Wesley, who looked surprised that the animatronic was now talking to him. "W-Would you like something cool?"

Wesley, who didn't really know how to react, only nodded. He had no idea how to react to an animatronic, who was singing only seconds earlier, suddenly staring at him and asking if he'd like to have something cool.

Kenny/Raymond smiled and removed the binoculars from his neck and gave it to Wesley. Raymond didn't know why he was doing this, he just felt like he had to. "H-Here you go kid." He said with a wide smile. "H-Have fun!" He said before petting him on the head.

Wesley blinked and looked at the binoculars. He then smiled widely and looked at Kenny. "Thank you!" He said before walking off. Well, he now knew what his favorite animatronic was! He looked around with the binoculars, which surprisingly worked, as he walked around.

There was another kid who was watching the animatronics, a girl this time, a girl by the name of Katie. She was kind of a weird girl, but she was alright with it. She was looking at all of the animatronics, mostly watching Caleb. She loved that cat to bits, cats being her favorite animal. She was right now drawing the cat animatronic, being incredibly good at it.

Katie was a rather nice looking girl. She had strangely blue hair, which she might have dyed herself, along with a purple shirt with a flower on it with rainbow bracelets on both of her wrists, and simple blue jeans along with simple sandals.

Caleb, who was not under control of Zed, looked at Katie with slight curiosity. What was she drawing? Caleb slowly hopped off stage and looked at Katie's drawing, Zed's ghostly form peaking over Caleb's shoulder to look at the drawing. When Zed noticed she was drawing him, well, the cat animatronic, he smiled. At least he knew someone liked him, Zed then took over Caleb, wanting to talk to her.

"Hello there!" He said, trying to act cheerful.

Katie looked up at him and blinked. Was that Caleb? Talking to her? Oh wow….this was awesome. "H-Hello." she said.

Caleb/Zed smiled. "What's your name?" he asked, wanting to know the person that he at least knew liked him.

Katie smiled nervously. She was actually meeting her favorite. "I-I'm Katie." she said, still not believing that her favorite animatronic was now talking to her.

Caleb/Zed nods. "That's a nice name." He said before looking at her drawing. "What are you drawing?" He asked, even though he already knew.

"It's you." She said before picking up the drawing and showing it to him. It was a very good drawing, and it honestly reminded Zed of when he was alive. He loved to draw, and did it a lot when he had nothing better to do.

"That's a very nice drawing." He said. "You deserve something for your great effort."

Katie blinked. "You think so?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course!" He then reached up and grabbed his bowtie. He took it off and gave it to her. There were other bowties backstage. so it didn't matter if he gave her one. "Here, take it." He said.

Katie blinked and nervously took the bowtie. "A-Are you sure?" she asked, not believing that her favorite animatronic just gave her his bowtie. "Don't you need this?"

He shook his head. "They have more in the back, don't worry." He patted her head before going back up to the stage.

Katie blinked again and looked at her new bowtie. She quickly put the red bowtie around her neck and she smiled widely. She was so happy, she didn't even notice that Azure, who was in the corner of the room, was watching her with a smirk. This girl and that kid, Wesley, they were definitely going to be his next victims.

There was another kid who was walking through the pizzeria, looking like she was having a rather decent time at the pizzeria. Now, this girl, who's name was Allison, had a huge love of the pizzeria, but she never really liked the robots there, especially when they moved, so she was fine when they stay on the stage, not so much when they moved around. Allison was right now having a pretty fun time, right now celebrating one of her friends birthday.

Alisson had rather long brown hair and dark brown eyes, she also had incredibly pale skin. So pale that her friends sometimes joked with her that she was a vampire, because of how tomato red her skin got when she was sunburned

Serene, who was right now giving kids food and not under Space's control, was giving food to the kids. Space's ghostly form, invisible to everyone else, looked around at all the kids, stopping when she saw Allison. She had no idea why, but she seemed special for some reason. S pace slowly took control of Serene and walked over to Allison.

"Hi there!" She said, hoping she was pulling off the happy animatronic look.

Allison looked at her with a slight bit of hostility. "What is it?" She asked, not really wanting anything to do with this thing.

"Are you having a good time?" Serene asked.

Allison shrugged. "I was having a good time, yeah." She responded, looking at this animatronic with a look that said 'why did you talk to me?'

Serene smiled. "That's good." Serene really wanted to give her something, but she didn't really have anything to give her, well, she did have one thing. But would that even be a nice thing? I mean, those drawings are awful…

"Did you need something?" Allison asked her, really wanting to end this conversation. "I need to be with my friends now."

Serne nods. She ripped off a drawing from her shell and looked at it. It was a terrible looking drawing of her. She held back an insult to whoever drew it before giving it to Allison. "Have fun now!" She said before moving back to give more kids some food.

Allison looked at the picture and frowned. "This is awful." She said to herself before going back to her friends. She kept the drawing though, for no particular reason, she just kept it.

Serene then went back to giving kids food. She took a glance at the arcade, where Henry was currently teaching some boy, which we will name Jeremy, how to play the arcade game.

"You have to press this button to shoot," He explained to Jeremy, who looked slightly confused. "and then you move the joystick to move around. It's as simple as that!"

Jeremy nods and attempts to play the game now that he knew the controls, and he was actually very good at the game. Let's go into what Jeremy looked like. He was short frail, and just overall weak. He had dim green eyes and eyelids that just seemed to hang over his eyes all the time. He also has long red hair that he put into a ponytail and slightly tan skin

Henry smiled. "Wow, you are a pro at that, dude." Henry said as Wibble started to slightly take control. Wibble wanted to see exactly how good this kid was. "You think you can beat me, kid?" he asked.

Jeremy blinked. "Um...I think i can." He said. "I mean, i could try, but what do i get when i win?" he asked.

Henry smiled. "You get my headphones." He said, pointing at his very simple headphones. "If you win, that is."

Jeremy smiled and looked at the arcade game. It was made for two players, but also had a single player mode, so they could both play against each other. "You're on." He said.

Henry chuckled and started up the game, his hands going to the controls. "Don't cry if you lose now." He said, mostly as a joke.

Jeremy chuckled. "Oh, i won't lose." He said as he moved his hands to the controls. The game then started and, just so i won't have to go through all that trouble explaining it, Jeremy won against Henry, leaving Wibble, who now took complete control, in a bit of shock. After all, not only was Wibble extremely good at video games when he was alive, but this animatronic he was possessing was made to play games, so this was rather surprising.

Henry took off his headphones and gave them to Jeremy. "Here," he said. "You earned them."

Jeremy smiled and took the headphones before moving away from Henry and the arcade. Well, that was a rather good investment of his time. He looked at the headphones before walking to a table and sitting down, unaware that Azure was watching him like he did with Katie. He now had four victims. He only needed one more. He looked around and immediately saw his next target.

His target was a little girl, no more than the age of two, named Sophie. Sophie had red hair in these two pigtails, and a bunch of freckles on her face. She also had a very cute dress on as well. Azure smirked. He had all his victims, now all he had to do was lure them into the back, like he did with his other victims.

Azure first walked over to Wesley, who was easy to spot because of the binoculars around his neck. Wesley just got done being bullied by his brother, and now seemed like he was about to cry. Why did his brother always do this to him? Azure approached Wesley and looked at him.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked him, concealing a smirk. "Why are you crying in such a fun place like this?"

Wesley looked up at him. "My...my brother bullied me." He said, knowing he was acting pathetic.

Azure nods. "I know a place where your brother won't ever bully you again." He said.

Wesley looked up at him. "you do?"

Azure nodded. "Of course i do." He said. "Follow me." He walked off and gestured for Wesley to follow him, which he did. Azure lead him into the backroom.

"Wait here while i get more people for the...party." He said, holding back a chuckle as he walked out of the room.

Wesley was definitely going to wait for him. after all, it was either this, or being bullied by his brother again, which he did not want, so he just stayed there.

Azure then walked over to his next target, Katie. He walked over to the girl, who was drawing a picture of her and Caleb playing. She seemed to be very good at drawing, which was rather good for her, since she loved doing it.

"Hi there." He said to her. "How are you today?"

"Better than ever!" She said happily. Why wouldn't she be happy? She got a bowtie from her favorite animatronic! This was the best day ever! She happily colored in the drawing.

Azure chuckled. "You know, there's a party going on in the back room. I can take you there if you want. Caleb is supposed to be there, and he's going to be the main entertainer."

Katie gasped and smiled widely. "Really? Let's go!" She jumped up from her seat and ran towards the backroom, not even waiting for Azure to lead her there.

Azure chuckled before looking for the next kid that he was going to lure to the back. He needed to act quickly. The pizzeria was actually going to close soon, so he needed to be quick and make it to the backroom with the rest of the kids. He looked around for Jeremy and Allison. He actually found them in the same area, talking to each other. Jeremy still had the headphones, and Allison also had the drawing for some strange reason.

Azure walked up to the two. "Hello there you two." He said, wondering how this was going to go. "You know, there's a party in the backroom. Do you want to be a part of it?"

Jeremy smiled. "A party? Awesome! I'll go with you."

Allison looked at him. "None of those robots will be there, right?" She asked, thinking about this 'party'. "I don't like those things."

He shook his head. "No animatronics will be there."

Allison nods. "Then let's go." Jeremy nodded, wanting to go as well.

Azure nods and leads them to the backroom, where Wesley and Katie were talking, before looking for the two year old, Sophie.

Sophie was just walking around, She absolutely loved this place, and everything about it. She also had this strange liking of fire, like her uncle Ruben. Her parents died in a fire long ago, and she was put under her uncle's care. It was a surprise she actually liked fire after her family died in it.

Azure walked up to Sophie. This should be simple. "Hello there little girl." He said with a smile. "Would you like to go to a party? There will be candy there."

Sophie looked at him. "Candy? Yay! Let's go!" she smiled, not knowing what was in store for her.

Azure nods and leads her to the backroom where the other four kids were. This would be fun. Once Sophie entered the room he locked the door and looked at all of them.

"Now then," He said as he walked over to the first one that he was going to kill. The one he thought he was going to have the most trouble with, Jeremy. He quickly pulled out his knife and slit his throat. Jeremy's eyes widened before he fell to the ground, causing all the other kids to gasp. Azure laughed. "Just don't scream, and I'll make it quick." He said before moving on to the next person, Allison.

Allison stepped back, terrified. "P-Please, don't." She begged.

Azure chuckled before stabbing her straight into her left eye. Allison screamed from the pain as the knife went through her eye. Azure then pulled out that knife and quickly stabbed her in the gut, causing her to fall to the ground before he moved onto Wesley, who was already gunning towards the door, calling for help from his brother Chase and some other random people.

Azure chuckled as he walked over to Wesley and quickly stabbed him in the neck, silencing his useless yelling and taking his life. He laughed and took the knife out of Wesley's neck and letting him fall to the ground. He then turned towards the two people left. Katie and Sophie. He slowly approached the two.

He barely gave Katie time to scream before he quickly stabbed her multiple times in her torso. Katie's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards a few steps before finally falling to the ground, dead, her blue hair now covering her eyes as whatever life she had left sapped away from her body. She was definitely dead now.

Azure smirked and moved on to Sophie, who was watching in horror. When Azure stepped towards her she suddenly started to cry and scream, wanting her uncle Ruben to come and save her from this bad man. Azure laughed but stopped as he heard something. Were those sirens? Oh shit...those were sirens. Dancer and Archangel were long since done with the interrogation, and now parents were starting to call for their kids, because the pizzeria was starting to close, and when the parents couldn't find their children, they called the police, who were responding faster than ever.

Azure panicked slightly. He needed to kill this last one quickly. He stabbed the two year old in where her heart should have been before quickly running out the door and out of the pizzeria's backdoor to avoid the police.

Sophie fell to the ground, bleeding out. She could possibly live. The reason for this was because she had a special condition that mirrored her organs, so Azure just missed her heart. Sophie was still bleeding out as police entered the pizzeria and quickly searched the place for the missing kids. The police entered the backroom and stared at the gruesome scene in front of them. One of them then noticed Sophie.

"Get an ambulance!" One of the people that entered the room said before running to Sophie and gently picking her up. "You're going to be alright."

Sophie just looked at the person before closing her eyes. She wasn't dead, but she was tired, so tired. Sophie was soon transported to a hospital and was under medical care. The other kids couldn't be saved, but at least they saved one.

At the pizzeria, the bodies were already being moved from the facility. What the people moving the bodies did not notice was the four spirits watching them, one of them having a hole where her eye should be. They all seemed to be crying. These were the spirits of the dead children. Jacie, who knew this was happening, did not have a place to put them yet, so she just kept them as spirits, hoping to find bodies for them later.

The pizzeria was now in a very big danger. It could close very soon, what with the murders and then the pus and blood leaking out of the animatronics, it was unlikely that it would survive another week. And now, with four more lives being taken by Azure, and the pizzeria being in danger of closing down, we end this chapter. Until next time.

* * *

 _so, that was a very long chapter, really hope you enjoyed! If you want to you can always leave a review and all, nice to hear feedback from people and you can help with telling me what i need to improve_


	8. A New Night, A Lot More Frights

Will walked into the pizzeria, the smile that was usually on his face was completely gone. He heard about the other five kids before he got to work. How on earth could this happen at such a wonderful place? Will shakily walked into the office and sat down. He was pretty certain that the pizzeria was going to close down, and he wasn't happy about that. He wasn't happy about anything anymore.

After a while Pepper entered the office and sat down in a chair right as the clock hit midnight and their shift started. Pepper was also rather shocked by the killings, she just didn't show it. Pepper wasn't all that good with showing emotions, so she looked like she was practically unaffected by all of this. Pepper picked up the camera tablet and checked all the cameras as the phone rang. Will picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Anthony's voice said from the phone. "Um, i have rather bad news. The pizzeria is going to be shut down in the next four days. We can't really keep it going anymore, so it's going to be shut down. That's all i got. Thanks for working with us, you'll get your last paycheck on the last day. Goodbye." He hung up.

Will was not surprised by this at all. He already knew the place was going to be shut down the second he heard more murders happened. He sighed and looked at Pepper. "It was nice working with you." He said, his voice being robbed of any happiness he had left. He didn't necessarily like this place anymore.

Pepper looked up at him. 'You too.' She gestured before going back to the camera tablet. Caleb was already off the stage. Not really a big surprise though. Caleb seemed to be the most active out of the four, with Kenny being the least active. Caleb was now in the dining room, staring into the camera, his eyes black with little white pinpricks.

Will went to pick up a camera tablet, only to have it float away from him. "What the heck?" He asked himself and made another grab at it, only to have it float farther away. He frowned and made yet another grab at it, only to have it float straight up into the air and have the ghostly form of one of the recently murdered kids, Jeremy, appear next to the tablet.

Jeremy didn't really look that different from when he was alive. He had a bit of transparency to him, he looked paler than when he was alive, his eyes had a slight bit of black in them, indicating how he already is corrupted like the animatronics, and there was a dark line on his neck, right where his throat was slit when he died.

"Just give up!" He shouted at Will, who looked rather confused now. "Just give up and let them kill you! You're terrible and worthless, killing five kids. You are a monster." Jeremy was already corrupted by his anger and was already seeing the guards as the man who killed them, even though they weren't that man, obviously.

Will blinked. "What? I never killed anyone." He said, being very confused by this spirit. In fact, why was a spirit here? Will was now very confused as he thought about that question.

"Liar!" Jeremy shouted, causing Pepper to jump and look up from the camera tablet. "You killed us, and now its your turn to die!" He said before throwing the camera tablet on the ground, making the screen crack, and disappearing. Jeremy was now filled with hate towards these two people, specifically Will, or who he thought was the man.

Will blinked and picked up the camera tablet, frowning when he saw that the screen was cracked. "Well then, that's a problem." He said as he attempted to look at the camera through the cracked screen, but he couldn't see anything through the tablet. "Looks like you're controlling the cameras." He told Pepper.

Pepper looked at him and nodded before pulling back up the cameras. Serene was now off the stage, and Caleb was sneaking down the hallway, twitching madly, his head going in all directions as he twitched unnaturally. Kenny was still on the stage, Henry was now looking around the arcade, never actually paying attention to the looks of the arcade, mostly because there was nothing to look at really.

Pepper flipped the camera to the kitchen to be met with the face of a ghost. This ghost had long brown hair and one brown eye. Her other eye was nothing but a hole in her face, since that was where she was stabbed. Allison's ghostly form made her skin look even paler and gave her slight transparency. Allison just stared into the camera with her one eye.

"You...you killed me." She said, her voice barely audible. Jacie told all the spirits that the man who killed them, Azure, worked here, and Jacie told them all that if they help the animatronics get in the office, they could all get revenge. So now Allison was staring into the camera, holding back sobs.

"You killed me." She repeated, her voice getting louder as blood leaked out of the hole in her eye, making Pepper feel sick just from the sight of that. "Why did you do it?" Allison asked before disappearing and leaving the kitchen.

Pepper was rather freaked out at this as she nervously flipped through more of the cameras. She heard the metallic clunk of the office door closing, and guessed that Will closed the door on an animatronic, most likely Caleb. She then flipped over to the arcade, where Henry was slowly starting to get up. Pepper then changed the camera to the dining room only to be met with another ghostly figure.

This figure was also pale like the others, with her blue hair covering her eyes as she stared at the camera, she honestly looked rather creepy. This spirit was obviously Katie, and even though she hadn't become as corrupt as Jeremy, she was still rather angry. In a flash she disappeared. A second later and her face was inches away from the camera, her blue hair now out of her eyes. Her face was formed into a rather twisted smile, and her eyes had a look of insanity to them.

"Hello there." She said in a sing-song tone before giggling. "Time to play." She said and disappeared with a crazy laugh. She reappeared next to Caleb, who was now walking away from the door to the office. She smiled widely as she watched her favorite animatronic terrorize the guard. "Go get them Caleb." She whispered before laughing.

Pepper was now really creeped out and scared. She slowly put down the camera and looked around the office. Wait, were those eyes in the corner? She quickly turned towards the corner of the office, only for there to be nothing there. She blinked. She could have sworn she saw something, or did she? She shook her head. This place is playing tricks on her. She pulled up the camera again only to see that Henry was gone.

Will must have heard Henry run down the hallway, because he then closed the door before Pepper could even tell him Henry was gone. Pepper smiled and checked the camera again. She flipped to the stage to be met with one more spirit, Wesley.

Wesley looked pale like the other ghosts, and also had that slight transparency to him. He had a big hole in his neck where he was stabbed, and drops of blood were on his body. He was right now sitting on the stage next to Kenny, wondering what he did to deserve to die. He sighed and looked around until he saw the camera and froze.

He stared into the camera. Was the man really here? Because if so, he wanted him to feel bad, to scare him like the other spirits did, but how? His spirit formed flickered slightly as he stared into the camera. He held back a sigh and floated towards the camera. "U-Uh…." He said, not sure of what to do.

He then felt something take over him, something that made him know just how to scare whoever was watching the cameras. He suddenly gained a twisted smile and stared into the camera. His eyes also showed insanity as she stared into the camera. He then let out an insane cackle before putting a hand to his eye.

"Want to see something cool?" He asked with his twisted smile, causing Pepper to shake her head rapidly, even though he knew this spirit couldn't see her. Wesley then let out an insane laugh as he quickly pulled his eye out of his socket, making Pepper almost puke. Wesley felt no pain from this, he was a spirit, he couldn't feel anymore pain, and he wouldn't be pushed around anymore either.

Wesley laughed again and put the eye very close to the camera lens. "Isn't that cool?" He asked, his voice sinister and filled with malicious intent. Oh how he wanted to hurt these guards! But not yet, he needed to have an animatronic body, like the others. He smirked before floating away, putting his eye back in his socket with a laugh as he did.

Pepper eyes were wide as she just stared at the tablet. Did that just happen? She didn't want to believe that just happened, but it did. She shakily flipped through the other cameras. Serene was in the kitchen, Caleb in the office, Kenny still on stage, a smile on his face as he saw what Wesley did. Kenny definitely liked this kid now. Pepper switched the camera over to the arcade, where Henry was now sitting down again..

Pepper blinked and looked around the office, only to be shocked by the visions she saw. An eyeless Caleb, Kenny with human eyes, that ghostly kid pulling out his own eyes, and the insane smile of Katie. Her eyes widened and she tapped Will on the shoulder. She pointed at the images once he looked at her.

Will looked at where she was pointing. "Buddy, there's nothing there." He said, confused by Pepper's strange behaviour.

Pepper blinked and looked at where she saw all the images. Nothing was there, nothing at all. But, she could have sworn that she saw things...disturbing things. She looked around for the images, but nothing was there at all. How could this happen?

"Buddy, are you okay?" Will asked, looking at her with concern. This place might be getting to her, and that really wasn't good. What was happening to his friend?

Pepper shook her head and looked around again. Did she just imagined it? That had to be the answer, it just had to be. She sighed mentally and looked at the cameras again. Caleb was in the dining room, looking at the spirit of Katie, Serene was now in the hallway, the ghostly figure of Allison floating around her for some reason, Kenny was on stage still, but now looking at the cameras, and now Henry was slowly starting to stand up.

She looked at the time. It was four AM already. This night seemed to be going by terribly fast, and their power wasn't really a issue, being at fifty percent. This was one of the easiest nights they've had, and that was rather nice. Pepper smiled and looked at Will, who was focusing on looking down the hallway.

Pepper looked back at the cameras, and strangely enough everyone seemed to calm down a bit. Everyone still seemed to be in their positions from when she last checked the cameras. She smiled again and flipped through the cameras to look for Henry. Henry was now getting ready to dash down the hallway, staring into the camera as he got ready to run.

Pepper sighed and tapped Will on the shoulder. When he looked at her he pointed to the arcade camera, only to find that Henry wasn't there anymore. Will nodded and closed the door. After a while Henry bumped right into the door and started to hit the door, bringing their power down from fifty to forty-five.

Pepper looked back at the cameras. Kenny was now off the stage, Henry was back in the arcade, so Will opened the door, Serene was in the hall corner, and Caleb was in the dining area. She then looked for the child spirits. Wesley was on the stage, standing where Kenny usually was and staring into the camera, Katie was still floating around Caleb, same with Allison and Serene. Jeremy was also in the arcade, Henry watching him as Jeremy played the one game that was there.

Pepper flipped through more of the cameras and saw nothing that really interested her. She did see Katie staring into the camera with her insane smile, but that was about it. Pepper put down the camera tablet and looked around the office, this time not being assaulted by those visions. She smiled and looked at Will again, who was still looking down the hallway, ready to close the door on Serene when she approaches the doorway.

Pepper looked back at the cameras, only to see the same sight she saw astt time, everyone was still in there places. She flipped through the cameras a bit more before silently yawning. This job takes a lot of energy from you, as you could probably guess. She looked at the cameras as Will shut the door on Serene. Henry was getting ready to start standing up, the way he looked around the room indicated this. The only other difference was that Kenny was now moving down the hallway towards the office, a faint humming sound coming from him as he hummed to himself.

Pepper brought down the camera and looked around the office again. It was about five AM and they had about thirty percent power, so everything was going pretty well. Like i have stated before, this was one of their easier nights. Pepper looked back at Will, who opened the door once Serene left. Will looked rather calm right now, but he also looked slightly nervous. That was most likely normal considering his job though.

The time seemed to pass by rather quickly, with it approaching six AM faster than the other nights, so this night was honestly very easy. Pepper smiled and went back to the camera. Kenny was in the left hall corner, Serene was in the kitchen, Caeb in the dining room, and Henry was now standing up and getting ready to dash down the hall. Pepper quickly showed that to Will, who nodded in response and closed the door before Henry even got a chance to run down the hallway.

pepper looked at the clock. A few more minutes until six AM. Pepper smiled and just put down the camera tablet. They had enough power to last the rest of the night, so she didn't need to check the cameras anymore. She looked around the office again, part of her expecting to see the images, but she didn't, which made her rather happy. She then heard the familiar bell indicating that it was six AM. She smiled even wider and left the office, Will doing the same thing. The two then left the pizzeria in silence.

The kid's spirits met each other in the dining room. They were actually planning something. They were all going to have something to do that will greatly help the animatronic, and help them get revenge, but their plan will have to start tomorrow.


	9. One Close Call

Will walked into the pizzeria, not at all his happy self. It would be only a few more days until the place was shut down, and he didn't like that at all. He sighed. He also hadn't heard from his Azure, a person who Will really wanted to be friends with. Will was starting to think that Azure was actually ignoring him, which made him feel even worse. This would actually be his second to last day working here, the place closed down completely on sunday, and he had to go to work on saturday. Will sighed as he entered the office and sat down in a seat.

Pepper shortly entered the office after him and was greeted with a not so energetic wave from Will. She waved back before sitting down in a seat and picking up the camera tablet and flipping through the cameras. Nothing was out of the ordinary, mostly because their shift hasn't even started yet, so she quickly put down the camera tablet.

Pepper looked around the office and silently sighed. She had been getting these strange visions in her sleep. in her dreams, not to mention flashing through her mind when she was going through her daily life. This job was getting to her, that was it, and that was all. She shook her head before pulling up the camera tablet as the clock reached midnight. Nothing happened right away, obviously, but she did quickly wind up the music box before putting the tablet down.

Will was looking not at all like his happy self to be honest. His hair seemed to be kind of a mess, his eyes didn't shine as brightly as they did a few days ago and that smile, which was usually almost fixed onto his face, was the pizzeria shutting down had a bigger effect on him than others. Will sighed and looked at the still cracked camera tablet. The pizzeria staff didn't even bother to fix it. They were closing down anyways, so why even bother? So now Wil felt completely useless. He sighed again and looked around the room.

Pepper wound up the music box before flipping through the cameras, Kenny was on the stage, like most of the time, Serene was still on the stage, but might move soon, and Caleb was off the stage and in the dining room, as he usually was at the beginning of the night. Pepper put down the cameras again and checked the office for the strange shadow cat or the child spirits. She was happy when she didn't find any of those in the office and pulled up the camera tablet to see where everyone was.

She was happy to find that no one had moved from when she last checked the camera. She quickly flipped through all the cameras before winding up the music box. She brought down the camera tablet and looked at Will. She poked him on the shoulder and gestured towards the camera tablet, asking if he wants to have a turn. Pepper had had the turn on the camera last night, so it would make sense that Will should have his turn on the cameras.

Will looked at her before nodding and taking the camera tablet. "Thank you." He said before flipping through all of the cameras. Nobody still had not moved since Pepper had checked the cameras, and there was no sign of the child spirits, so that was a very good sign. Will flipped through the cameras a bit more before winding up the music box and looking around the office.

Nothing really seemed to change in the office, besides Pepper spinning around in her swivel seat. The desk obviously didn't move, no children's drawings fell off the walls, the cracked camera tablet was still laying on the desk, and….where those eyes? Will jumped slightly and looked at the glowing white eyes, which were accompanied by a glowing white smile, that was in the corner of the room. Was that the shadow cat? Will backed up his swivel seat from the eyes and tried to just ignore it. It couldn't do anything to him, right?

Will made his best attempt to ignore this thing as he checked through the cameras and wound up the music box. Caleb was now going down the hallway, Serene was now in the kitchen, Kenny was still on the stage, and Henry hadn't moved yet, so he was still sitting down in the arcade. Will looked up from the tablet and at the glowing eyes. They were getting closer. This was when he freaked out.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed before pushing his swivel chair all the way to the other side of the room. "G-Go away!" He said to the shadowy figure approaching him. Will couldn't help but think it looked like Caleb, which made him freak out even more. He didn't like that cat anymore. When the shadowy cat approached him, it just stared at him with its glowing eyes and smile that was most likely from insanity and not happiness.

Will was freaking the hell out on the inside, but on the outside he just suddenly looked emotionless as he stared at the shadowy cat figure. He had no idea what this shadow cat would do, or if it would do anything, so he just stayed still. After a while Will felt a chill going through him, that chill was then followed by pain, a lot of it. Will held back a scream before trying to find out what was hurting him, only to find nothing else in the room except him, the shadowy Caleb-like figure, and Pepper, who was staring at Shadow Caleb with wide eyes.

Will let out a rather loud yelp. Some of that yelp was from pain, and the other part of it was from seeing Caleb's face in the doorway. Will dropped the tablet, jumped out of his seat, and closed the door on the cat animatronic before the pain got even worse. It was like being pelted by broken glass. Will let out a tiny scream from the pain before Shadow Caleb disappeared, along with the pain that was being caused to Will.

Will blinked and looked around the office, breathing heavily. What just happened, and why did it happen. Will sighed and cautiously walked over to the chair and picked up the camera tablet, which luckily wasn't damaged when he dropped it, and flipped through the cameras. Caleb was still at the door, Serene was in the kitchen. Kenny was now staring into the camera, and Henry was now standing up and was staring into the camera, a somewhat twisted smile on his face.

Will then noticed something at the corner of the screen, opposite of the circle that showed how wound up the music box was. It was a red triangle with an exclamation point inside the triangle. Will blinked. What on earth did that mean? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of music. He blinked again and flipped through the cameras. What could be making that noise?

Jacie was not happy that the music was now playing for everyone to hear. Jacie didn't even poke her head out of the box first. She blew the cover right off the box and stood up, ignoring the stupid puppet strings the company tied around her, and jumped out of the box. She glared at the camera, which seemed to be looking right at her. before floating up into the air and going towards the office, faster than ever.

Will, who was watching all of that through the cameras, freaked the absolute hell out and practically broke his hand by slamming it on the door button. Will really didn't care about the pain that was inflicted on his hand when he slammed it on the door button. He only wanted to survive.

Jacie ran straight into the office door, and didn't give a shit that she did. She pound the door with her hand with surprising strength, given her slender form. The door was actually shaking when she pound on it. When this failed she grumbled to herself and looked into the office, via the window and glared at the two guards in there. She hated the people on the night watch with a passion. Her anger has long since been subsided and she now just wants to kill the guards, especially right now.

Will stared at Jacie through the office, honestly terrified by this marionette. Will picked up the camera tablet and looked at the time. It was two AM, and the power was at around seventy percent. This was most likely not a good sign. Not at all. He just stared at Jacie, not sure how to react to this. He had no idea what to do if Jacie got out of the box.

Jacie just glared at the two, absolutely hating the fact that they were still alive. "We'll get you someday." She said before the music suddenly stopped. She blinked before walking to her box and climbing inside. She grabbed the lid to the box and put it over herself and the box before not moving, as if she fell asleep.

Will blinked. He had no idea what just happened, and honestly, he really didn't care. He looked at the camera tablet. It actually had sixty-five percent now, and that really wasn't good. He muttered to himself as he quickly flipped through the cameras. Caleb was in the hall, looking slightly confused, Serene was in the dining room,Kenny was on the stage, and Henry was strangely sitting down once again.

Will then quickly put down the tablet, wanting to save power. He then looked around the office, hoping the shadowy cat wasn't here. He sighed with relief when he figured out the cat wasn't there. He then looked at the time. It was three now, and they had was fine, what wasn't fine was that they only had about fifty percent power. So...they might not make it without running out of power.

Will was now muttering to himself the instructions he heard on his first day here. "Check the cameras, conserve your power, close doors only if necessary, wind up the box." He muttered to himself as he kept looking through the cameras, closing the door when he noticed Henry was not in the arcade. Will put his camera tablet back up and looked through all the cameras again. Kenny was off the stage, not a good sign, but oh well. Caleb was in the hallway, and Serene was in the dining room.

Will put down the camera and looked at Pepper, who was looking rather bored as she spun around in her swivel seat. Will sighed and looked at the cameras again. Nobody had moved from the last time he checked and the only thing different was that Henry was back in the arcade, so he opened the door again.

Pepper was just bored out of her mind. She sighed silently, wishing there was a radio here. Then again, that might just attract them to the office even more, and that was a problem. Pepper looked around at some of the kid's drawings around the office. Nothing really special on these drawings, but there was a few actually good ones, like a kid watching Jacie pop out of her music box. She then noticed one of a kid crying, and that was all the picture was. Pepper blinked before looking away from the picture and looking around the office again.

Will began muttering to himself again as he flipped through all the cameras. This job was honestly rather stressful, and he could not wait for his shift to be over, which would hopefully be soon Actually, it was still around three AM, so he'd have to wait a while. Will quickly flipped through the cameras before winding up the box and putting down the camera tablet. He needed to save power, since it was now at forty percent and it wasn't even four AM.

Will looked around the office again, mostly looking for the shadow cat before pulling the tablet back up. Caleb was in the corner of the hallway, Kenny was in the hallway, Serene was in the kitchen, and Henry was still in the arcade, sitting down. Will continued to mutter the instructions given to on his first day, the wind the box instruction actually given to him by Azure, soon after the child died outside the diner. Azure would usually wind the box, so he never knew how to do it until a few days ago.

Will flipped through the cameras a bit more before putting the tablet down and looking around the office again before quickly checking the door lights. When he saw Caleb in the doorway he slammed his hand on the door button and the metal door descended from nowhere and with a clunk landed in front of Caleb, blocking him from the office. Will muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his brown hair. He then pulled up the tablet.

Kenny was in the hallway corner, staring into the camera with these pure black eyes and twitching in ways that shouldn't be possible. Caleb was still at the door, the pounding sound on the door being proof of that, Serene was in the dining room again, and Henry was still sitting down. Will muttered to himself before putting down the camera and looking at the office window. He turned on the lights to see the shadow of Caleb being shown on the office wall, indicating that he was still there.

Will looked at the power. Thirty-five percent and it just turned four. Was this good? He didn't know. He had no idea what was good for this job anymore. He just waited for Caleb, and then Kenny, if he reaches the door, to go away. He checked the lights again and, when he found out Caleb was gone, opened the door. He quickly checked the cameras before checking the lights again to see Kenny's face in the doorway. He closed the door without even flinching and went back to the cameras. Caleb was now in the dining room, Serene was in the hallway, and Henry was in the arcade, standing up now.

Kenny then started to bang on the door with his fist. "These doors won't keep you safe forever." He said. "We'll get you, and then you'll be a part of the family, forever." He let out a chuckle before hitting the door one last time and leaving, gesturing for Serene to go to the office door as he passed her.

Serene slowly approached the office door as Will opened it, thinking everything was fine now. Will flipped through the cameras and noticed Henry was gone. He sighed and closed the door, unknowingly closing it on Serene as well, so he just got lucky.

Henry reached the door and started to pound on it relentlessly, not really planning on stopping. He was a lot more aggressive today, and really wanted to kill these guards.

Now, Serene wasn't really happy by that. She muttered something before pulling Henry away from the door. "What the heck Wibble?" She asked, using his name when he was alive rather than Henry. "It was my turn!"

Henry stared at her with eyes that held visible insanity. "I'm just having some fun!" He said before letting out an insane laugh. "We need to get those guys, i was just helping." He laughed again. "Now i must go and be fast." He said before running off to the arcade.

Serene rolled her eyes. "Flipping maniac." She muttered before moving back to the door, which was still closed. She pounded on the door with her hands. "Let us iiiiiiin!" She said in a sing-song tone. This was really just to freak out the guard. She wasn't going insane like the others, right? "We just want to plaaaaay!" she let out a laugh before hitting the door again.

Now, it wasn't going well for Will and Pepper really. The power was at fifteen percent, and it just turned 5 AM. So, they might survive if they save their power, and Henry doesn't come in and hit the door again, which he probably will. Will muttered the same instructions he's been muttering for a while as he checked the cameras. He flipped through all the cameras. Kenny in the backstage area, Caleb in the dining room, Serene now in the hallway corner, so Will opened the door, and then Henry was back in the arcade, He quickly wound up the box before putting down the tablet

Pepper was still rather bored, and she still had to wait a little under an hour, so she was going to get pretty bored. Some type of headphones or music device would be useful now. She looked around the office again and looked at the child drawings. There wasn't really anything there of interest, so she was incredibly bored.

Will was too busy flipping through cameras, winding up the box, and muttering instructions to notice Pepper's boredom. Kenny was in the backstage still, barely noticeable since he was hiding in the shadows, Caleb was in the dining room, Serene in the hallway, and then Henry was still in the arcade, but he looked like he was already about to run down the hallway, so this was not a good thing.

Will wound up the box as much as it could be wound up before flipping through the cameras again. Nothing changed, so he just put down the tablet and hoped for the best. He looked around the office quickly before getting some of his hair out of his eyes. He then pulled up the tablet again and quickly went through everything again. Serene in the hall corner, Caleb in the hall, Kenny in the dining room, and Henry was definitely going to run soon.

Will checked the lights after a while to see Serene. He quickly closed the door on her and went back to the cameras. nothing seemed to change, except Henry was gone. Shiiiiiiit! Will freaked the heck out. They did not have enough power to survive this, not at all. Will freaked out when he heard the sound of Henry hitting the door. Their power dropped to three percent and they still had a while to go until six AM. Well, they were screwed.

It seemed like all of the other animatronics knew they were screwed as well, because they all just left the office, knowing Kenny would want to kill them when the power goes out. After a while there was a whirring sound as the power went out. The door opened and the lights went out. Then Kenny's illuminated face appeared in the doorway and watched the two guards, humming what he was humming last night when the power went out. He wouldn't fall for the whole go limp trick again, he knew now.

Kenny then suddenly stopped his humming and grabbed Will, who struggled against the animatronics, but it really didn't work out very well. Kenny then made a grab towards Pepper, who was silently freaking the hell out. "You'll be a part of the mechanical family now!" Kenny said happily before hopping out of the office, dragging Will and Pepper with him.

Kenny then entered the backroom, all of the other animatronics watching them and following them. Heck, even Golden Kenny, or Kenngaroo, who was sitting in the corner of the room, turned his head to watch them. Kenny then pulled out a spare suit of himself and put it on the ground in a sitting position.

"Just so you know," He said to Will as he flicked off the mask of the suit with his tail, which was surprisingly flexible. "This will hurt." He said before violently stuffing Will into the suit.

Well, Kenny was right. It did hurt, a lot. Will screamed from the pain as he got stuffed into the suit, the wires and crossbeams pushing into his skin. Kenny let out a chuckle as he pushed Will deeper into the suit. He was absolutely loving hearing the guard scream.

Then, as luck would have it, the ever familiar dinging sound of the six AM bell rang throughout the pizzeria and, as if in a trance, all of the animatronics left the room to go to their designated places, Golden Kenny just slumping over. Kenny dropped Pepper before leaving the backroom himself and going up onto the stage with Caleb and Serene.

Pepper then proceeded to freak the hell out. She quickly tried to pull Will out of the suit, the wires tugging at his skin as he got pulled out of the suit. He was in a lot of pain, and was bleeding a lot, but he might just make it. Pepper freaked out and pulled Will out of the back room. Once they were both in the dining room the door swung open and a dayshift worker, who we will name Stanley, entered the pizzeria.

Stanley took one look at Will before his eyes widened. After freaking out for a bit, he left to go get the phone in the office. An ambulance was soon called in and, after a few minutes of Will bleeding on the floor which Stanley, being a janitor and all, cleaned up after, an ambulance arrived adn quickly took Will away to the hospital. Will might live afterwards, just maybe.

Pepper, not even waiting around to communicate with Stanely, because he probably didn't know sign language, left the pizzeria and walked home. She was so going to quit this job.

* * *

 _Hey guys. So, funny thing. Due to the summer i won't actually be able to update the story as much as before. Kind of strange, i know, but i won't be able to update it as much. Hope you understand that. I appreciate you for reading this, you guys are awesome. Bye._


	10. The Last Night, Right?

Pepper entered the pizzeria and made her way towards the office. Will wasn't going to be in today, he was still in recovery, so she'd be alone tonight. Actually, wasn't today the last day of the pizzeria? Well, actually, that might be tomorrow. She didn't know, and frankly, she didn't care. She quickly walked into the office and sat down. She pulled up the camera tablet before the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello, hello?" It was Anthony again. "Hey, um, due to some complications, the pizzeria will be shutting down for good today. So you do not have to come in tomorrow. Uh...you'll get your paycheck in the mail. It was great to have you working with us. Goodbye." He hung up

Pepper sighed. Well, this job was good while it lasted at least, but now she can get a better job than a night shift, which was good. She briefly looked at the time, which was 11:55 AM, before looking around the office for a while. She should probably pick what job she wanted next. She was thinking about librarian or something. She didn't know.

There was a tiny little bell sound that indicated that it was now midnight, and Pepper put up the camera tablet. She flipped through all the cameras before winding up the box. Considering this was the last day, the animatronics would probably be very active tonight. She quickly checked the arcade before checking the stage again. Caleb was already gone and the night barely started. Not all that good.

Now, the spirits were in the dining room, all of them. They were discussing a plan, one that was supposed to start yesterday, but they never got the chance (because the author's an idiot). So now they were going to attempt to start up this idea, and Katie was going to start it up. If this works, the guard would get quite a scare, which always helps the animatronics, the animatronics that they love.

Katie slowly approached the camera and stared into it, her blue hair covering her left eye. She took a deep breath. The guard only needed to look into the camera and then she could get to work on what she was going to do.

Pepper flipped the camera over to the dining room and saw Katie. She stared at Katie as the spirit stared into the camera. Pepper sighed mentally. What did this spirit have in mind for her now?

Katie then grew a twisted smile on her face as her eyes adopted the crazy look. "Time for a little...change." She said with an insane giggle. She then slowly began to strangely change. Her fingernails turned into claws, her teeth turned rather sharp and pointed, and her eyes turned a bright yellow, like a cat's eyes. She giggled again. "I'm gonna get you." She said before the camera turned to static.

Pepper blinked, her eyes now wide. What the hell just happened? She didn't know, but she most likely should be worried. Very, very worried. She quickly flipped through the other cameras, now a bit more nervous about that one spirit than the other animatronics. Kenny was still on the stage, Caleb was in the hall, Serene was still on the stage, and Henry remained in his arcade.

Pepper continued to flip through the cameras before winding up the music box and putting down the camera. She checked the door lights, remembering she didn't have Will to do that for her. She turned off the lights after seeing that no one was there and pulled the camera tablet back up to check the animatronics. Nothing really changed, except Caleb started to twitch severely.

Pepper put down the camera to quickly look around the office before winding up the box. She pulled the camera down only to be met with the one and only golden kangaroo, Kenngaroo. She blinked and stared at the kangaroo, wide eyed as images flashed through her head. She seemed to be slightly paralyzed as she stared at Kenngaroo. How does she get rid of this thing again!?

She freaked out and tried to get rid of the golden kangaroo, the images still flashing in her head. She pulled up the camera tablet to block her view of it. That's what worked last time, right? Her question was answered when the images stopped and she lowered the camera tablet to see the empty office. She blinked, not entirely sure why that worked, before going back to the cameras and checking the animatronics.

Kenny was on the stage still, so that was good, Serene was in the dining room, staring into the camera, Caleb was twitching like crazy in the hall corner, and Henry looked just about ready to rush down the hall now. Pepper quickly put the camera down and closed the door before winding up the box again. So far this night was going fine, but she was still nervous about that one spirit. That one made her very nervous, because she had no idea what it was going to do next.

She was then flipped through the cameras then, when she was about to put down the camera, she felt claws dig roughly into her arm. She silently screamed and looked at her arm, only to see the face of the ghost, Katie. She stared at the ghost with wide eyes. That ghost should not be here! She freaked out and tried to push the ghost off of her. This actually succeeded and the ghost was pushed off of Pepper, but scratched her pretty badly as she did.

Katie laughed. "That's what you get, murderer." She said before letting out an insane giggle. "You're going to die, i hope you know this."

Pepper stared at the spirit, eyes wide in shock. So, not only was a ghost in the office, but it also scratched the hell out of her arm and told her she was going to die. She really only wanted to know one thing now. How on earth did she get rid of this thing? She, in a rather strange and desperate attempt to get rid of it, picked up a pencil that was on the desk in the office and threw it at the ghost. It harmlessly hit the ghost and bounced off of her.

Katie laughed and gave Pepper a wicked smile before disappearing and going towards the dining room. Pepper was just staring at where Katie was, her eyes still wide. She was glad the door was closed during that whole encounter though, considering that she most likely would have died from either Caleb ore Henry if they weren't closed. She looked at her arm, which was bleeding slightly, before picking up the camera tablet.

Pepper flipped through the cameras. Kenny was off the stage and currently in the backstage area, Caleb was in the east hallway, Serene was in the kitchen, and Henry was sitting down in the arcade, so she opened the door. Pepper quickly winded up the music box before looking at her arm again. That was a rather nasty cut, and it hurt like hell. She winced from the pain and looked back at the cameras. Everything was basically the same, except Caleb was in the hall corner.

Pepper sighed silently and looked around the office. Apparently, since Will isn't here, the universe is going to be a bitch to her and throw everything at her. After all, it was only two AM and her power was at about sixty-five percent, and this was really not good. She flipped through the cameras again before winding up the box and putting down the camera. She needed to save power, so she couldn't waste her time with the cameras. She quickly checked the doorway and closed the door when she saw Caleb. This night was so far not going well.

Pepper then just looked around the office. Nothing was going her way tonight. She got a nasty cut on her arm, her power was low and it was only two AM, and those visions given to her by Kenngaroo were still in her mind, and they didn't seem like they were going away anytime soon. Pepper wound up the music box again and put the camera tablet down. She checked the lights and, once finding out that Caleb was gone, opened the door.

Pepper spun her swivel chair around a bit before pulling up the camera tablet and checking the cameras, still spinning in her chair. She really wasn't taking the job all that seriously anymore, which could lead to her demise if she wasn't careful. She continued to spin around as she wound up the box before she stopped, getting slightly sick, before putting down the camera tablet and looking around the office.

Pepper only looked around the office now. She looked around for a while before quickly checking the cameras. Kenny was in the hallway, Caleb was in the dining room, Serene in the kitchen, and Henry was still sitting down. She wound up the music box and flipped through the cameras again, ignoring the glowing eyes of the spirits that were looking at the cameras from the shadows, and quickly put down the camera tablet before looking around the office, having nothing to do when she wasn't checking the cameras.

Pepper quickly pulled up the camera and flipped through them all, nothing really changing at all, and wound up the music box. Pepper quickly put down the tablet and looked around the office. Good, no shadow cat, and no golden kangaroo to ruin her day, and that was very good. She pulled up the cameras again and flipped through the cameras. The only thing that changed was that Kenny was in the hallway corner now.

Pepper wound up the box again. How many seconds did that box last for anyways? Thirty seconds? Yeah, that sounds about right. She flipped through all of the cameras again and quickly checked the lights, closing the door when Kenny advanced to the doorway. She pulled up the camera tablet again and found the Henry was gone from the arcade. Well, that was sudden, but at least she had the door closed, so she didn't have to worry about that. She checked the door by quickly opening the door and checking the lights. She closed the door when she saw that Kenny was still there and then started to spin in her swivel chair again.

Pepper looked around the office as she spun around, looking at a few of the drawings on the wall before going back to the camera tablet. Her power was at about forty-five percent and it was three AM, she might actually...well, get stuffed like Will did last night. She shook her head to get that thought out of her mind and went back to checking the cameras. Kenny went to the hallway corner, so she opened the door, Caleb was in the dining room, Henry was standing up, ready to rush down the hallway, and Serene was in the kitchen, making a ton of noise.

Pepper put down the camera and briefly saw the glowing white smile of that shadowy cat figure, but it disappeared the second she saw it. This put her slightly on edge as she checked the doorway. No one was there so she pulled up the tablet and wound up the box once again before pulling down the tablet and looking around the office again. There was nothing really interesting in the office, and she really didn't like that. They could have at least put up something interesting in the office so she could waste her time with it before her shift starts.

She shrugged it off. Not like it mattered anymore now. This was the last day that the pizzeria will be in business, so she wouldn't need to occupy herself during her job, since her job won't exist for much longer. She sighed silently before pulling up the camera tablet again. Kenny wasn't in the hallway corner or the actual hallway, so she just assumed he was in the doorway, and she closed the door. Pepper flipped through the other cameras and nothing really changed at all to be honest, the only thing that really did change was that Caleb was now in the hallway.

There was a sudden banging sound coming from the door, which caused Pepper to jump. Shit! Was that Henry? No, she just checked on Henry. It must be Kenny, throwing a fit that the door closed on him. The banging sound continued for a while.

"Come on now," Kenny said, his voice muffled by the iron door. "It's your last night, isn't it? You could at least spend it with us!" He laughed. The spirit inside Kenny, Raymond, had gone insane a few days after he got his new animatronic body, his sanity snapped rather quickly, and the others were also slowly having their sanity snap, the only one really having some form of sanity left was Serene's spirit, Space.

Pepper ignored Kenny and flipped through the cameras, stopping for a while so she could wind up the music box. She flipped through the cameras again before putting down the camera tablet. There was then a sound of someone running into the door. Okay, that was Henry. Pepper checked the doorway to see if Kenny left. Well, he didn't, so Pepper kept the door closed. It was now four AM. Her power was only at twenty-seven percent, and that was bad. If she got too many visits from Henry, she could possibly die, and that was bad, if you couldn't tell.

Pepper flipped through the cameras a bit more before she wound up the box again. She checked the doorway, opening it when Kenny disappeared and checked the cameras again. Alright, so Kenny was in the hallway now, Caleb was in the hall corner, Serene was in the dining room, and Henry was back in the arcade, sitting down. Pepper wound up the box a bit more before bringing the tablet down. Her power was dangerously low, and she still had two hours to go.

Pepper looked around the office and began to spin around in her swivel chair, honestly not liking how this night was going. Well, who wouldn't? Pepper briefly brought up the tablet to wind up the box before putting it back down. So, she was still spinning around, and was starting to get slightly sick, but she really didn't care. She was way too bored to not do anything else. She checked the doorway and closed the door when she saw Caleb was there. She took a quick look at the other cameras before winding the box again.

She looked around the office once more and sighed silently. This job can be really boring when she wasn't trying to survive the night, but she really should focus on her job anyways. She quickly pulled up the tablet and flipped through the cameras. Caleb was still at the door apparently, this being proven when she did not see Caleb on the other cameras, Serene was in the hallway now, Kenny was back on stage, strangely, and Henry was still sitting down in the arcade. Her power situation? Still not good, at about fifteen percent now. The time? it was five AM, so she might still be able to survive.

Pepper flipped through the cameras again, wounded up the box, and then quickly put down the tablet before she started to spin in her chair again. She usually got a tad bit hyper when she was bored, and her first reaction when she was hyper was to spin in her chair. She smiled slightly, even though her situation wasn't a happy one, and checked the cameras again. Caleb was in the east hall, so she opened the door to save power. Serene was still in the hallway, Kenny was in the dining room, and Henry was slowly starting to stand up. She wound up the box again and put down the tablet.

Pepper looked at the power meter. Did five percent go away already!? Crap...this was not good. She checked the time. It wa almost halfway to six AM right now, so...she might have a chance, right? Right. Anyways, she checked the cameras again and then checked the doorway, closing the door when she noticed Serene was there. Crap. She was wasting even more power by keeping the door closed. Pepper looked at the power meter as it slowly drained down. Nothing left to really do but to wait. She wound up the music box and checked the cameras. Nothing changed, which meant Serene was still there. She quickly put down the tablet and spun around in her chair, a bit faster than usual this time due to her panic.

She quickly pulled up the camera again and wound up the box before quickly checking the cameras again. Okay, nothing changed at all. That was both good and bad. Good because the animatronics were getting less hostile, bad because Serene was still at the flipped through the cameras one more time before winding up the box and putting down the tablet.

She then looked at the power meter. Five percent!? This was not good! Pepper suddenly started to do math in her head. It sometimes took Kenny a whole five minutes to get to the office, and then it sometimes took a whole three minutes to finish his song, and then it took him another five minutes to get to the backstage and get a suit. If her power ran out at just the right time, she'd be able to live.

Now all she had to do was wait, and wait was what she did. She just waited for the power to go out, and hope that she did her math right, because if she didn't, she was dead. The power went out after a while, and the door to the office flew open. Pepper then went limp, hoping she did the math right. Kenny's face, after a few minutes, appeared in the doorway, and he started humming his little tune, Pepper staying limp the whole time.

After a while, about five minutes to be exact, Kenny's face stopped being illuminated, and the office was now completely dark. There was then a loud scream as Kenny ran towards Pepper's limp form and grabbed her. Pepper bursted to life as soon as she was touched and started to struggle wildly, trying to get out of the kangaroo's grip.

This attempt, however, was fruitless, and Kenny then started to drag her rather slowly towards the backroom, getting ready to stuff this guard. It took a few minutes for him to drag Pepper to the backroom, but he managed. He the pulled out a kangaroo suit and flicked the head off it it. He was just about ready to stuff Pepper, who thought she did her calculations wrong, right when the bell indicating that it was six AM went off.

Kenny twitched and dropped Pepper before walking away, now in his dayshift mode. Pepper wasted no time in running straight out of the building. Holy shit, that was stressful! At least this was her last night. She also made a mental note to tell Will that today was the last day the pizzeria would be open. She really hoped she wouldn't forget to tell him, because that would be bad, but for now, she got in her car and drove home.


	11. The Last Night, For Now

Will stumbled into the pizzeria, one arm in this cast since his arm was broken, and the other arm looked badly bruised. He groaned and looked around the pizzeria. The doctors told him not to go to work because of his injuries, but it was his last day, he had to go to work. he sighed and headed to the office, limping a bit. He was still all messed up from his stuffing, which only happened two days ago, so he still had a ton of wounds on him.

He walked into the office and sat down, groaning again as he did. He was sore just about everywhere, and it hurt to just about do anything. Will muttered to himself before picking up the camera tablet. Will, not being on his best today and due to missing a day of work forgot about it, jumped slightly when the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello, hello?" Anthony's voice once again came from the phone. "Um, if anyone's hearing this, then what on earth are you doing there? The place shut down, didn't you get the memo? Uh, if you do happen to be there, it would probably be best to stay there for the night, due to safety reasons. So, uh, just do what you normally do if you work here, and if you don't, well, you'll figure it out. Alright, bye." He then hung up the phone.

Will blinked. Wait...what? He wasn't supposed to be here? So Pepper wasn't going to show up, so he was on his own...great! Just great! He has the highest chances of dying ever, perfect! Will grumbled something to himself, showing no sign of his happy attitude, before flipping through all the cameras. Everything was where it should be. Maybe, since the pizzeria was closed, they'd stay still? Yeah, keep thinking that Will, you idiot.

Will sighed and looked through all the cameras again before winding up the music box. yeah, this night wasn't going to be easy. He knew that once he flipped to the stage and noticed Caleb already moved from the stage. Will pulled down the camera and looked around the office. It already had signs that this place was closing, actually. THe drawings on the walls were all taken down, and the desk was cleaned off as well, showing almost no sign that anyone was here.

Will then realized he was lucky enough to have the camera tablet, really. If this place just shut down today that might have meant they might have been packing things. He was lucky that they didn't take it. Will brought up the camera tablet and flipped through the cameras, not focusing on anything else other than his job, or what used to be his job.

Will wound up the box again and looked through the cameras for Caleb. He was already in the dining room, and looked about ready to go to the hall. Will wound up the box a bit more, even though he didn't necessarily had to. He mostly just did it to listen to the music. That honestly calmed him down a lot. He flipped through the cameras one more time before putting down the tablet and looking around the office.

Nothing was there, thankfully. No shadow cats, no golden kangaroos, nothing at all. He smiled a bit before realizing his situation was still bad, so he brought the tablet up again and flipped through the cameras yet again. Caleb had moved again, but this time towards the backstage, he was staring into the camera now, twitching like mad. Will flipped through the other cameras to find Serene was also off of the stage already. It was barely one and two of the animatronics were off the stage. Not good, not good at all.

Will flipped through the cameras again before putting down the tablet, ignoring the pain that was just about everywhere on his body. He would feel a lot more pain if he didn't survive the night. He would get stuffed, and the animatronics would finish what they started with him. He tried to push that thought into the back of his mind as he flipped through the cameras yet again.

Funny, something so simple as pressing buttons on a tablet could save his life. The camera tablet was the only thing that stopped them from getting into his office. Well, that, and the door. He chuckled a bit at the thought of how simple something that saves his life is before putting down the camera tablet, feeling slightly better, but the pain was still there, a constant reminder of the few nights ago.

Will flipped through the other cameras and looked for the animatronics. Kenny was still on the stage, Serene was in the dining room, looking towards the arcade strangely enough, Caleb was still in the backroom, and Henry was still not moving. Will quickly put down the camera and his thoughts came to something he didn't honestly want to think about.

If he was an animatronic, what animal would he be? Sure, that was most likely the worse thing to think about right now, but the question just popped into his head. He would probably be a weasel actually. Will the weasel? Yeah, that sounded nice. If Pepper was an animatronic, she might be a peacock.

Will chuckled, realizing what he was thinking about was complete nonsense. He checked the door light, only to freak out when he saw Caleb's face in the doorway. He quickly closed the Caleb and pulled up the camera tablet to wind up the box, realizing he hadn't done that in a while, the box actually being almost all the way wound down before he wound it up.

Will quickly put down the camera and not all that surprised with what he saw once he did. He saw Kenngaroo, sitting limp on the office desk. The hallucinations started to flood his mind as he stared at the bloody suit. He quickly pulled up the camera and closed his eyes. When he opened them and brought down the camera Kenngaroo was gone. He looked at the time. It was two now, which was good.

Will checked the door and opened it when he realized that Caleb was gone. He flipped through the cameras again. Serene was in the hallway, Henry was now standing up, Kenny was still on the stage, and Caleb was in the dining room. Will wound up the box once again before bringing down the camera tablet, thinking he could hear...whispers. He shrugged it off quickly before looking around the office.

The office was even more boring than it was before, considering some of the children's drawings were gone, as well as some other things in the office. Actually, the only thing of real interest in there was a fan, and that was incredibly boring. Will listened to the droning sound of the fan as he heard footsteps echo down the hallway. He quickly checked the cameras and noticed Serene was in the hallway corner.

Will muttered something to himself before getting ready to close the door. Will looked at the camera tablet as his hand rested on the red door button, unable to see the screen from his current angle, sadly. He heard footsteps approaching him and quickly closed the door on what he was guessing was the sea turtle.

Will sighed and started muttering the instructions he was given to on his first day on the job. This action strangely made his calm whenever he performed this action. He didn't know why he would become calm, he just would. He smiled slightly, ignoring the minor pain he was still feeling, and brought up the camera tablet and flipped through the cameras. Serene was still at the door, Caleb was in the backstage, Kenny on the main stage, and Henry was gone, so he was going to hit the door anytime soon.

Sure enough, as soon as Will put down the camera, Henry came up and hit the door with his hands, even bashing his head into it once, which made his spark slightly. He stepped back a bit after he hit his head against the door before leaving, stumbling past Serene. who was giving him the death stare, officially tired of his shenanigans.

Henry looked at her as he passed. "Yes?" He asked, still feeling a little weird when he banged his head against the wall. "Did you need somethingz?" He asked.

Serene rolled her eyes and bonked him on the back of her head. "Get a grip dude!" She shouted. "We're supposed to kill the man, not screw around!"

"Hey," Henry said. "I'm helping you guys! Not my fault you don't know help when you see it, scrub."

"Scrub?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Those games have gotten to your head, now go back to your arcade before i force you to."

Henry scoffed. "God, buzzkill." He said and walked off towards the arcade. Once he got there he sat down, angrily muttering to himself.

Serene rolled her eyes before going into the hallway. completely oblivious that the door was now actually open, which was good news for Will, who was just watching the two animatronics argue from the cameras. Will didn't know why the animatronics argued at times, but if it helped him survive, he wasn't going to complain.

Will wound up the box and checked the cameras. Henry was back in the arcade, Serene was in the hallway, Caleb was in the dining room, and Kenny was actually off the stage and in the backstage area, staring at a limp, golden suit that Will had never noticed was in that room before. So that was where they kept Kenngaroo's suit after they replaced the old animatronics, but why was Kenny staring at it?

The golden kangaroo suit twitched slightly as the spirit of the person possessing it, as the others called him, Nightmare, appeared next to the suit. His features were somewhat human, but he has sharper fingernails and slit-like eyes. "Raymond," He said to Kenny, calling him by his old human name. "I don't understand why i have to stay back here."

Kenny rolled his eyes, Raymond preferring to stay inside the animatronic. "It's most likely because you only move when you want to go to the office. I'm not keeping you here, and you know full well why you're stuck back here in the first place. The suits not in use, and i can't help that."

"Well it sucks and i hate it." He mumbled, kicking the suit only to have his ghostly leg go through the hand. "I hate all of this. I hate dying, and being stuck here."

Kenny made a face. "Oh. boo-hoo. Suck it up. We're all in this together, you're not the only one that hates this, so suck it up and stop being a big baby."

Nightmare glared at him and made a sound similar to growling. "I'm sorry, but when did you tell me what to do?"

"Since we died." Kenny replied simply before exiting the room, rolling his eyes as he did as he left an angry Nightmare in the backstage. Kenny then hopped towards the hallway, passing Caleb, who was staring at Kenny from his position in the dining room. Serene had moved to the kitchen, so no one else was in the hallway with Kenny, who was casually hopping towards the office.

Kenny hopped towards the office, not bothering to stop when the Will checked the hallway camera. A little over half of the night was gone, and they might never be able to see this man again. He needed to kill him. Kenny hopped over to the door, which was already closed by Will the time he got there.

He rolled his eyes and hit the door with his fist. "Just open the door!" He shouted, causing Will to jump slightly. They don't usually talk during the night, which made this night different than the others, but this was the last night, so they were doing things differently tonight. "Just let us kill you and we can finish this!" He shouted.

Will was honestly panicking inside the office. It was about three AM and his power was somewhere in the forties...he might get stuffed again tonight. Will checked all the cameras, although it probably wouldn't do him any good. Henry was still as ever, Caleb was in the dining room, and Serene was in the kitchen, Kenny still being at the door.

Will wound up the music box quickly before putting down the tablet, the pain, which was only minor for the night, got increasingly more painful as he thought he was going to get stuffed. He checked the cameras again and noticed Kenny was in the hall corner. He quickly opened the door before just waiting now. He was trying to be one hundred percent focused on the job right now.

Kenny was still in the hallway corner, watching the inside of the office through the open door. He hated the guard. He wanted to get inside, oh, he wanted to get inside so badly. Nothing would make him be happier than killing the man inside the office. He should probably question why killing someone should make him happy, shouldn't he?

But then again, why would he question himself if he knew the answer? He wasn't going insane, not at all. He just wanted to see vengeance for him and his friends. Yeah, that was it. He was not going crazy. Kenny stared into the office, not advancing towards the doorway yet, knowing that the guard would just close it if he did, so he merely waited in the hall corner, waiting for other animatronics to distract the guard.

Caleb wandered into the office corner, which was now rather cramped with two animatronics. Caleb stared at Kenny, wondering why on earth he wasn't trying to kill the guard. Oh well, Kenny probably had a plan anyways. Caleb then advanced towards the doorway, only to have the door be slammed into his face. He blinked before hitting the door as hard as he could, but this action did absolutely nothing to help him, so he just stayed at the door.

After a while Caleb finally moved from the doorway, by that time it was about four AM now, and Will's chances of surviving were low, extremely low. Caleb walked past Kenny, who was still in the office corner, and went towards the dining room before stopping, hearing the familiar giggle of that strange girl. He turned to the corner of the dining room, where Katie was.

Katie looked at her favorite animatronic and waved. "Hi!" She exclaimed. There was actually a bowtie she was wearing, and the bowtie was actually the one Caleb gave to her. "How are you?" She asked. Yes, it was an odd thing to ask a dead person who's trapped inside an animatronic, but she wanted to talk to her favorite animatronic.

Caleb stared at the girl before twitching slightly. "I'm fine…" He muttered, his voicebox making his voice sound completely ridiculous. "You're...we could have...we could have saved you all…" He muttered, knowing that the children died. Of course, all of the animatronics figured out after a while, and they were all rather upset about it, Caleb being the most torn about it, after all, he wanted to kill the man, perhaps more than the other animatronics. They had a chance to stop his killer from killing, but instead of stopping him, they let him claim more lives.

Katie frowned. "It's okay…" She said. "No need to beat yourself up about it. There was nothing you could have done." She walked over to Caleb.

Caleb shook his head. "We could have tried, we could have tried to save you all, to stop him before he took more lives. We even saw him, but we didn't do anything to stop him, and now four more kids are dead…" He sighed and looked down at the ground. He noticed that his goofy voice really did not express his emotions and held back a chuckle.

Katie sighed. "Look, we're all fine. We understand that you couldn't have done anything about it, but now we can. We can get into that office, we can take the man out of the office, and then we can kill him so we can leave." She smiled slightly. "If you couldn't do anything before, at least try and do something now."

Caleb looked at her and nodded. "Yeah….yeah.." He looked into the camera before taking his animatronic eyes out. "Yeah…I'll do something." He said, his hand turning into a fist as anger rose up inside him, now angry at the guard, a lot more than usual, that is.

Katie giggled. "Good! Now go get 'em Caleb!" She said before disappearing, turning fully transparent and moving towards the kitchen.

The other spirits, which really didn't want to show themselves and change their spirit form like Katie, since it seemed to make her more...hostile, were just floating through the pizzeria, transparent. They sometimes talked to each other, in the backroom during the day. They'd talk to themselves and, whenever he's up for a conversation, Nightmare, when they were bored. They also sometimes talked to the animatronics, usually at the times before midnight, when they didn't have to focus on the guard

The spirits didn't talk about anything of importance. They never truly talked about their deaths, or about the man that killed them. Unlike Katie, who just went insane in the process of her death, like some of the other ones, the others had hopes of putting the incident behind them and hopefully just accepting their death and maybe move on that way.

Of course, at the beginning all of them snapped, attempting to scare the guard. They completely hated it afterwards though. They all thought, well, except Katie, that is, that they were turning into monsters, like how the man that killed them was a monster. So they weren't really all that aggressive towards the guard, although they snapped every now and then, but tried to keep that to themselves.

Will was, obviously, still in the office, flipping through the cameras. The power was still very low, but he might have enough to survive the night, as it now turned to five AM, one hour left. Will sighed and thought of what he would do when this place shut down. After all, he needed to get another job, and find a new place to call his favorite place to be.

Will didn't have that much jobwise, considering he doesn't have a college education right now. He's been trying to work on it though, but due to his stressful, all nighter job, he never had time to study or anything like that. Will sighed and pulled up the tablet, only to check the office corner, check on Henry, and to wind up the box. Once these actions were done he put down the camera and muttered the same instructions to himself.

Will put his face in his hand for a bit before looking up. He thought about what would happen if he got stuffed into the suit. He was sure someone would notice he was missing, and maybe try to look for him. Then again, his family, his parent along with his sister, lived far away, and wasn't usually in contact with him. He did have a few friends though, like Pepper. They'd look for him, right? Someone cared about him, right? Yeah, yeah someone cared.

Will pushed this thought to the back of his head as he realized he had to check on Henry and wind up the box again. Once those two actions were done he checked all the cameras. Caleb was in the hallway, Kenny in the hallway corner still, Serene was in the kitchen, and Henry was as still as ever. Will brought down the camera and looked around the office, listening to the faint, almost unnoticeable music coming from the music box, that was a fair ways away from the office.

Jacie was sitting in that music box, her thin form sitting criss-cross on the floor of the box, her eyes closed as she listened to the sweet, calming music that she loved. When she died, the only thing that made her feel normal again, well, as normal as she was when she was alive, was listening to this music.

She sighed and looked around her small box, which she put a few children's drawings in. She absolutely loved the drawings of her the kids made. It made her feel loved and special. She also enjoyed the company of the animatronic, even though they might not like her company as much as she likes theirs, but she couldn't help but like them. She gave them life, made them be able to get revenge, how could they not like her?

She shook her head. "I'm doing them a favor…" She muttered, her feminine voice slightly distorted as she looked around her small box. "They'll see...when we kill the man, they'll see…" She sighed again and peaked out of her box, something she usually didn't do when the music was playing, and looked around. She didn't see much, only Caleb, standing in the hallway, his back turned to her.

Jacie shook her head before going back into the box. They probably didn't care about her. They most likely never would either. Oh well, they'd get used to her. They'd have to, after all, they're stuck here now, for who knows how long. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the music again, becoming lost in said music.

Will looked at the time. It was almost time to leave, thank god. He quickly flipped through the cameras, wound up the box, and checked on Henry, who was still as still as ever. Will only had half an hour left, which he should have just enough power to last that long. Will smiled and leaned back slightly in his chair. He got this, and then he'd get his paycheck.

Serene was in the kitchen, looking around the room as she tore off a few of the children's drawings from her shell, making faces as she looked at them. They were so terrible! How could anyone have this terrible handwriting? That's not what Caleb looked like! Serene never had ears, Kenny's binoculars looked like crap, and Henry was just a stick figure. She rolled her eyes and threw it into the garbage.

Serene started to think about the other animatronics. They've all basically gone insane, losing their sanity a long time ago. She was still attempting to hold on to what was left of her humanity. The only reason why she attacked the guard is because that they remind her of him, her killer. She made a small fist in her hand, the fist looking a bit weird since her fingers weren't in the exact right place as a human's fingers and started to get slightly angry.

No..no, calm yourself. You don't want to get angry, you don't want to act like the others, you really don't. She sighed and looked around the kitchen. This was the only place without those children's drawings, which was really the main thing that made her insane. Viewing those terrible, poorly drawn versions of herself strangely affected her. She shook her head and left the office, walking towards the dining room. She looked at the arcade, where Henry was sitting still.

Henry was stranger than the other animatronics. He was the first one to snap and go insane, and was probably the most insane one there. The others seemed to question his tactics, all except Kenny, that is. They called him lazy at times, but the insults never went farther than lazy. Henry shook his head as he thought about that.

Henry wasn't lazy, oh no. Henry was not lazy at all, he was just attempting to take the guard by surprise, but it was just that this little tactic never seemed to work. He twitched slightly and his head turned to the camera, his eyes filled with insanity and hate. He absolutely hated the guard. His hand turned into a fist as he stared at the camera.

Henry twitch again as he slowly began to stand up. The night was almost over, yes it was. He needed one last mad dash, one last run, and he could make it, he really could, he just knew it, and now he was determined. He stood up fully and stared at the camera, his hand shaking slightly from his stored anger. The night only had a few minutes left, now was his time to shine.

Henry ran straight out of the arcade and towards the office with surprising speed. He ran straight past Serene, who had to move out of the way so Henry wouldn't bump into him, ran past Caleb, who stared at Henry as he passed, ran past Kenny, who merely took a glance at Henry before looking away, and ran into the door, which was now closed.

"Dang it!" Henry exclaimed, letting out his anger. "You better let us in, guard, or else I'll make sure to make your death painful as possible!" He hit the door with all of his might, but that didn't do anything. He groaned and turned away from the door, going back to his arcade, the three animatronics staring at him as he walked past them again.

Henry always hated this walk back to the arcade that he took every night. It made him feel awful, like he failed, like he was the lazy idiot that they all thought he was. He grumbled to himself as he walked into the arcade and sat down. He sighed and looked at the clock. Maybe five more minutes and the night would be over.

Will had a big smile on his face as he sat on his chair in the office. He kept the door closed, knowing he had enough power to survive five minutes, and spun around in his swivel chair. He lived! This would be the last time he had to go to this deadly job, and he never had to come back! Of course, some part of him was sad he had to say goodbye to this place, but oh well, that was perfectly fine with him if it meant staying alive.

Kenny stared at the open door and sighed before shaking his head. They wouldn't get him tonight. He hopped down the hallway, quickly giving a look to Caleb to say that it was over, and Caleb followed him to. The two walked into the dining room and also told Serene that it was over, and she sighed before climbing up to the stage, Kenny and Caleb now joining her. Henry was now standing up in the arcade, assuming his normal dayshift position.

Will laughed as the six AM bell rang. he opened the office door and walked out of the office. He absolutely had no regrets on leaving. So he left the pizzeria as what seemed to be a huge van came in to the parking lot. Probably to take the things left in the pizzeria, and possibly the animatronics, but maybe not.

The animatronics started to leak blood and mucus, strangely enough. So they might keep them there, since they were a health hazard, and basically useless now anyways, considering how the pizzeria is gone, so they had nowhere else to go. The moving crew came into the pizzeria and took out everything that could actually be useful, the kitchen equipment, the office desk, the tablet, but didn't take the animatronics.

So, that was how the pizzeria had ended, with the animatronics staying there to rot, the spirits slowly going even deeper into madness, now that they couldn't even see the kids and interact with them. The animatronics thought that this was it, this was the end. Not being able to kill the man that killed them, they wouldn't be able to move on and leave this place, so that was the end.

Well, the end of the first location they haunted, that is. There will be more though, quite a few more, they just don't know it yet.

* * *

 _Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait. I really didn't want the wait to be that long, i thank you if you understand this. So i really hope you like the story so far, because i do. Now that my little apology is done, I'd just like to thank you for reading. You guys are awesome_


	12. 4 20 Mode, Not Completed

The ancient Kenny Kazgaroo pizzeria stood there, rotting away silently. It had been closed for about a month or two, and everyone has forgotten the missing people incident, and the murders of those four kids. The only one that truly remembered it was Sophie, the only girl who survived the attack from the blue man, or as she called him, 'The Blue Baddy'. The pizzeria had been slowly rotting away.

The animatronics woke up every night, and delved deeper into madness with every passing night they spent by themselves. Sure, they had each other to talk to, but even then, after a while, they talked about everything they could talk about, so the nights were mostly silent, and with the silence came madness. Right now the animatronics were on the stage, Henry in the arcade, seemingly deactivated, since they had nothing to do right now, they were doing there own version of resting.

The spirits never moved on after the pizzeria closed, but they too were succumbing to the madness brought on by all the silence. Sure, they tried to talk to each other, and to be friends, but some of their opinions and personalities clashed and they ended up getting in fights at times and becoming distant. The spirits were asleep as well, off in their own rooms. The night was silent, unbearably silent.

This silence was then broken by the sound of a window breaking in the dining room, and a boy climbing in. This boy couldn't be older than 18. The kid had some rather strange getup for what he was doing. He wore a rather nice maroon suit with a red baseball cap, which was in the place of what usually was a tophat, but he decided to not wear his tophat for this occasion. The boy stood at about 5'6, and he was of an average build. He also had short black hair and green eyes.

This boy's name was Red, or, as his friends sometimes calls him due to anger issues, Rage. Red looked around the old pizzeria as dust flew everywhere from his sudden entrance. Dust flew everywhere from where his feet touch the ground. Red looked around and walked towards the stage with the animatronics.

He coughed into his hand from all the dust flying everywhere. "Damn allergies." He muttered to himself as he walked up onto the stage. He opened a small panel in Serene's shell and started to take out random parts, moving a few wires out of the way as he did. He actually came here to steal parts from the animatronics, and that was exactly what he was doing right now. They may not sell for much, due to the pizzeria's animatronics becoming out of date before the pizzeria even closed down, but Red still might be able to get some money off of them.

After Red took a decent amount of Serene's parts, including some of her shell, which he had to break off of the main shell with a hammer, he moved on to Caleb. He already opened a panel in his back and started to tear some parts out, unknowingly breaking wires, which would cause the animatronics to glitch out. After the parts were torn out of Caleb, he moved onto Kenny, and after that, he moved onto Henry.

He opened a panel in Henry's back and quickly got to work, ripping out parts and snipping and connecting wires and all that. He had just about finished salvaging anything of value from the animatronic, Kenny suddenly sparked to life, quite literally. Sparks were flying off of him from the moved and cut wires. He soon lifted his head up and stared at Red, who backed away from the animatronic.

"Caleb, Serene, Henry," Kenny said calmly, his mouth turning into a twisted, sinister smile. "We have company."

Caleb soon twitched to life and whipped his head towards Red. Serene had activated as well, and she was staring at Red. Henry was the last one to activate. Henry looked at Red, who was rather close to him, and stood up slowly. "You better run." He said, his eyes holding insanity as well as murderous intent.

Red backed away very slowly. He had heard the rumors about the animatronics activating at night, but he never believed them, but now, standing in front of him, was proof that the rumors were true. Red suddenly realized the danger he was in and ran away, towards where he thought the office would be.

Red saw the doorway leading into the office and quickly ran inside before hitting his hand on the faintly glowing door button, which surprisingly still had power. The metal door immediately closed and Red sighed with relief. At least he was safe for now. He then tried to figure out a way out of here. He looked around the office for anything that could help him.

There was absolutely nothing of use inside the office. There wasn't even a camera tablet, which the company had taken when they were moving objects out of the pizzeria. Red sighed when he realized he wouldn't find anything of use and looked at the two buttons in front of the door. He was knew one of them was for the door, since he just closed the door with that button, but what was the other one for?

He pressed the faintly glowing button and the lights behind the door turned on. He nods as he understanded what the two buttons were now for before turning the lights off. He mumbled something to himself before opening the door and looking into the hallway. No animatronics were coming around yet, at least, he didn't think so.

Kenny was already in the hallway, twitching like crazy. Whatever Red did to them, it wasn't good for them, not at all. Caleb and the others were twitching as well as Kenny hopped past them and towards the office, still twitching in ways that should not be possible. Kenny was feeling a lot more hostile than those other nights, it was either because he was going mad from the silence, whatever Red had done to him and his friends, or both, but he didn't care. There was only one thought going through his mind: kill

Caleb wasn't taking the changes all that well either. He felt...hysterical. Insane, very, very insane. He felt like laughing, just laughing, as if this was all just a fun game. He felt so different right now, and he loved it. He was usually so serious about killing the guard, so...so indifferent. Right now he was going to have fun, so much fun. He threw his animatronic head back and laughed before rushing towards the office, wishing he actually had claws right now.

Caleb ran towards the doorway, a wicked smile growing across his face as he got closer to the door. He was about to enter when Red the door closed in front of him and he hit the door head on. He grabbed his head and laughed weakly and crazilly. "We'll get you eventually!" He shouted. "And then I'll claw your eyes out!"

Red really didn't like the sound of that. He nervously checked the door lights and saw Caleb's face staring into the office via the office window. Caleb's eyes had apparently been taken out, most likely by his own accord, so his eyes were now black with one small white pinprick in each eye. Caleb had a wicked smile on his face. It felt so unfamiliar to smile for Caleb, but right now...it felt so nice.

Red backed up a bit from Caleb's face, which was pressed up against the window, twitching violently. "Get the hell away from me!" He shouted. "Or else!"

Caleb laughed, his usual goofy laugh turning into something more sinister. "Or else what?" The animatronic cat asked, his sinister smiling growing ever so slightly. "What exactly do you think you can do to us? Just face it, you're going to die tonight." Caleb let out another laugh before running down the hallway, Kenny staring at Caleb as he passed, a slight smile on his face. Red opened the door soon after Caleb left

Serene honestly hated this new doesn't want to give in to insanity. She doesn't want to be crazy, but right now...the insanity is unbearable. She twitched as she gave in to her broken mentality and stared straight into the camera, her pale pink eyes holding murderous intent and insanity, just like all of the other animatronic's eyes.

She glared at the camera. "You're going to die, thief.." She said. She looked behind herself and noticed the missing bit of shell in her back. "Maybe I'll rip out a part of your back as well…" She muttered. "I'd be perfectly fine with that." She smiled slightly. She didn't know how she felt about this, but she knew she was losing her sanity with every passing second tonight. That really wasn't what she wanted, but tonight she'll make some exceptions, because it honestly felt amazing tonight.

Serene continued to stare into the cameras before going towards the kitchen, going to tear off the children's drawings, which were still on the animatronic's shell even after the months she was left to rot. She entered the kitchen and tore off some of the drawings, looking at them with disgust. Honestly now, what kind of kids had these terrible drawing skills? Sure, every now and then she'd come across a good one, but the rest were just terrible.

Henry had went way over the insanity meter tonight. He couldn't stop twitching, no matter what he did, and he always found himself muttering words of insanity to himself as well. He put his hands to his head as his mutters increased in volume. "Kill...kill the man...kill the blue man...kill him...make him suffer…" That was basically how his mutters were like, all of them having to do with catching the man that killed him and making that man suffer. He suddenly jumped up and ran down the hallway, screeching bloody murder.

Red heard this and immediately closed the door, terrified and not wanting to see what was making that noise. He heard Henry bump into the door and proceed to hit the door with his fist.

"Come on out now!" Henry shouted, twitching uncontrollably. "Or else your death will be really painful!" He twitched again before bashing against the door with his entire body. When that didn't work he let out a sound similar to a growl before walking away, cursing silently. He was so close! He almost had that man, almost killed the blue man, was almost able to move on…

Red quickly opened the door when he heard Henry left and sat there, waiting for another animatronic to come along, so he could close the door on them again. He had no idea what was going on, but from what these animatronics were saying to him. he was guessing he shouldn't be caught by them. He quickly looked outside into the hallway, only to be met by Kenny's face. He yelped, back up into the office, and closed the door

Kenny chuckled at the thief's reaction to his sudden appearance. He absolutely loved this feeling tonight. It made him feel...good. Sure, there was overwhelming anger, but that was a small price to pay for the intense feeling that he was receiving from what he was doing right now. Oh, he would love to kill this man, more so than the other nights. He chuckled at that thought as he hopped away from the door, hearing the sound of the door opening as he hopped away.

Caleb suddenly came charging down the hallway once again, not caring that he practically pushed Kenny out of the way. He bumped straight into the door and snarled. "We will get you!" He shouted loudly. "And when that happens, you'll be sorry you ever broke into here! The dead roam these halls you know, and you're a dead man walking!" With that said, Caleb walked away from the office door, very frustrated that he couldn't get that guard, but they will. Oh, they will.

Now, Red's situation with the power, even though he really wouldn't be able to know this, was going terribly. Henry's early appearance had brought his power down by a rather decent percent, and the animatronics appearing didn't help at all. Red sighed and looked around the office. There was nothing significant in the office at all, but he honestly didn't care. He just needed to look away from the dark doorway for a while. Honestly, he was lucky the place still had power, he was sure that the place wouldn't, since it was closed down months ago.

Red muttered something about the animatronics before looking out the dark doorway again. He checked the door lights and saw nothing. Red shook his head. Who knows, maybe this night would be alright? He smiled at that thought until he heard something. Was that...music? What on earth was playing music at this time.

Jacie had woken up, the music box unwinding as she did. Really? After months without another living soul visiting the place, and someone has decided to show up? Perhaps she'd have to teach them a lesson, and make them know the dead are better left alone. She hopped out of her box and immediately headed towards the office, the music from the box being heard throughout the building.

Red blinked and quickly closed the door when hearing the music, not even wanting to know what was coming towards him. There was suddenly a loud bang at the door as Jacie hit it with all of her might.

"I see we have a newcomer." Jacie said as she hit the door again. "You're not going to end up like the other guard. You'll die this time, and then, just maybe, we could be free. But probably not. There's no way you're the one. Well, see you later, when you're getting stuffed. Good night now." She hit the door again and walked back to her box.

Red blinked and quickly opened the door and looked outside, only to quickly close it when he saw Henry rushing down the hallway. "Go to hell!" Red shouted at Henry through the door as Henry ran straight into the door, sapping away even more power. The power situation was not going well at all.

Red opened the door when he heard Henry leave and looked around the office again, freezing in place when he saw a glowing smile along with glowing eyes in the corner of the office. "What the hell is that!?" He exclaimed, whipping his head towards the glowing smile and eyes. The only thing Red saw in the corner of the office was the shadowy cat figure, that threw it's head back in a silent laugh.

Red stared at the thing, wide eyed. He had no idea how to react to this...thing. He backed away from the shadowy figure as it walked towards Red, the smile on it's face growing with every step he took. Red had no idea what this thing was going to do, but she was sure it wasn't any good. Red backed up into a wall, not sure what to do now that the distance between him and the shadowy creature was soon closed.

the shadow cat laughed silently yet again, his voice missing right now. He then slowly reached out a hand for Red and tapped him on the shoulder. Red suddenly felt pain, not all that much pain, but it was still rather painful. It was similar to Will's experience. It was like being pelted with broken glass. Of course, no one would feel how painful it was when Shadow Caleb, or Cabbycat, which ever you prefer, died.

Red trembled in pain as he stared at the shadowy animatronic. "You...bitch!" He shouted through gritted teeth, which only made the shadow emit another silent laugh. Even though the shadow wasn't as violent as the other animatronics, he liked seeing people suffer on occasion, and right now he wanted to see this thief suffer, He let out one last silent laugh before disappearing.

Red was still in shock from the pain and he shakily looked around the office. He walked towards the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he hit the light button. In the doorway, was Caleb's face, a sinister smile reaching from ear to ear. Red yelped and shakily backed away.

Caleb, before Red could close the door on him, screeched loudly and grabbed Red's arm. He got the thief! Now time for the thief to pay for breaking in here. He smiled sinisterly at the thief before dragging him to the backstage area where there were still a few spare suits left, Kenny and the others following him as he did. Caleb quickly grabbed a spare Kenny suit and opened it up with his free hand by lifting the head off of the suit.

Caleb looked at Red, who seemed to be struggling, trying to get out of the animatronic's grip. Caleb smiled a crazed smile. "Your game is over." He said before shoving Red into the suit, Red screaming in pain as the wires and crossbeams pushed into his skin. Red's demise went by rather quickly, actually. With him dying in only a minute or two. His eyeballs both popped out of his head and out of the suits eye sockets, now just hanging there by the optic nerve. Red was now dead, without question.

Caleb smiled, feeling much, much better about himself, and started to go back to normal. His smile disappeared and he looked at the others. "Well," He said. "That went well, now i believe it's time for us to go back to our positions."

the others nodded in agreement and they all walked back to their designated places, Kenny, Serene and Caleb onto the stage, Henry into the arcade, and Jacie, who decided to come out of her box and watch, went back into her music box and fell asleep.

Years later, during the day, moving trucks came to the building and men hopped out of the trucks and stepped inside the building. Their orders were to take anything they can use for the improved Kenny Kazgaroo's pizzeria, specifically, the animatronics. The men entered the room and looked around at the animatronics that were on the stage, and the one that was in the arcade, They took all four of them, and loaded them up onto the truck, rather carelessly.

one of the men happened to come across Kenngaroo, sitting limp in the backstage area along with Cabbycat. The man looked at his boss. "Hey, boss, what about these two?" He gestured towards the two golden suits. They didn't seem to find the suit that Red was stuffed into, strangely enough.

The boss shrugged. "Take them just in case. You never know what could come in handy. If they're not useful, we'll shove them in the safe room."

The man nods and quickly loads up the suits into the truck as well. They also took Jacie onto the truck as well. It seemed like they found everything they needed for the new pizzeria. Of course, they wouldn't be using the old animatronics. They would just salvage them for parts, and use them to make the new and improved versions of these animatronics. After that, they'd leave them in maintenance to gather dust.

So, with one chapter of our story ending, another one begins. The animatronics may not find closure in this new pizzeria, but they will, no matter the cost, they will find closure


	13. The New and Improved Pizzeria

After a few days, and a bit of salvaging useful parts from the old animatronics to make new ones, the new and improved Kenny Kazgaroo's Pizzeria was finally made. There was honestly much excitement on the opening day. Sure, the place before it had bad luck, but it doesn't mean that luck would follow to the new location, right? Surely this place would be a new place for fun and laughs.

The first thing you'd notice about the new location was how colorful the place was compared to the previous location. The wallpaper was much more colorful compared to the grey wallpaper in the previous location, which made the building look rather dreary. There were these colorful games everywhere as well, unlike the previous location, where the only attractions were the animatronics.

Speaking of the animatronics, the new animatronics here were much more advanced than the original ones, which were now in Parts/Service. They all got different looks, and some of their color schemes changed entirely. They also received a rather impressive security database system, to make sure no one would try to murder anyone here. Sure, the systems sometimes had bugs, but it was still much safer to have the systems installed then to not have them at all.

Let's delve into the appearance of the new animatronics, starting with Toy Kenny. The new animatronics were called toys due to their plastic appearance. Toy Kenny was made of plastic, like the other toy animatronics. He was less clunky than the original one, but was also a lot chubbier. His binoculars, which were basically Kenny's special object, were now replaced with ones that were a bit more advanced than the previous ones. Toy Kenny also had a bright cream color to his fur, and his underbelly was an even brighter cream color. His tail was also smaller, so kids wouldn't trip on it as he walked. Other than that, and the hot pink blush, along with his pouch being gone, not much had changed

The next one is Toy Caleb, who got a major appearance change. His grey fur is now a dark purple color, and the black striped on his back had been replaced with a dark pink color. His eyes had changed from yellow to a light orange color that could be mistaken for yellow in some lightings. He also had hot pink blush on his cheeks. He honestly looks girly in appearance, making some people think he is actually a girl, but he is most certainly a boy.

The next one we'll talk about is Toy Serene. She has a bit of a change everywhere, really. Her skin changed from a dull green color to a bright green color, her hands looked more capable of picking things up as well. Her shell had changed from covering her entire back to only being the size of a backpack. She also wore a rainbow colored, tie dyed shirt with a peace sign on it, due to her name being Serene, people expected her to be a hippy type. Her feet were also changed to roller skates, so she can skate around and take orders. Sure, sometimes she falls, but that's alright. She also had light pink blush on her cheeks

The next one, and last of the improved animatronics, was Toy Henry. Toy Henry was kind of strange in appearance. The reason i said this is because, along with his tan colored, plastic skin, it all had a strange hint of a bright, lime green color to it. Nobody really knows how that happen, but people just leave it alone. He wears rather clunky looking gaming headphones, as well as a leather jacket, strangely enough. He was somewhat designed to be a typical eighties cool kid mixed with a gamer, explaining the leather jacket. like the others, he also had bright pink blush

With the additions of these new and improved animatronics, as well as Jacie, who had gotten a bit cleaned up, there was a new animatronic. Most people just called him Balloon Otter, since that was what he was. He was at first designed to be human, but due to some people thinking that a human animatronic would scare the kids, that idea was soon scrapped.

Balloon Otter is rather cute in appearance. He also had bright pink blush, like the others, but he also had a permanent smile on his face. He had rather short, bright brown 'fur', which was really just plastic but it was painted very well to look like fur. He wears a multicolored propeller beanie, and he also carries a bright blue and bright pink balloon in one hand, and a sign that says 'Balloons!' in the other. He also had huge, bright blue eyes, which always seemed to stare at you.

Now, because the original animatronics were scrapped for parts, they were in bad condition and tossed backstage, and because of this, they were thrown into maintenance, just in case they needed anymore parts for the new animatronics. The new withered animatronics looked anything but nice. They looked honestly rather creepy.

Kenny, for example, had his eyes seeming like they were going to pop out of his head. His binoculars have been reduced to one of the lens attached to a string. He had rips and tears all around his costume, the legs of the costume being completely gone, revealing the endoskeleton. Other than that, he was honestly not all that withered, well, less than the others, at least.

Caleb might have been the most withered. Half of his face was missing, along with both of his eyes. His fingers on both hands had basically been withered away, which made it impossible for him to pick anything up at all. There was a huge hole in the middle of his chest, he had a foot missing, so if he ever tried to walk, he'd walk with a limp, and he also had wires hanging out of a huge hole in his left hand.

Serene was also pretty withered. Her whole shell was gone, completely gone, revealing all of the wires and gears in her back. Her left arm was at an odd angle, leaving it completely useless. Her left eye was missing as well, and there was a hole in her left leg, also showing the machinery inside the leg. Her mouth was also a bit jumbled up as well, with her endoskeleton teeth, and the costume's teeth showing all together, making her mouth a big mess of teeth.

Henry was not all that withered, but was still decently withered. All of the quills on his back disappeared, making his back completely bare and full of small holes that were easily noticeable. His ears were removed from his head, holes in both sides of his head. The costume around his snout had withered away, showing the mechanical brace that made up the snout's shape, as well as the teeth he had. What he had in his hands looks like the stick part of a joystick controller, except the entire base of the controller was removed.

Even though Kenngaroo, or as the staff now called him, Golden Kenny, was not in the maintenance room with the other old animatronics, he was still in the building. He was in the safe room, which had been added when the building was first constructed, Not much had happen to him really. His costume was much dirtier and a lot more ragged, with a few holes here and there, as well as wires sticking out of his eyes, but other than that, not much had happen.

The opening day of the pizzeria was an incredibly busy day. There were so many kids that wanted to go to the new pizzeria and have fun with these new, cool looking animatronics. There was really only one girl that did not seem happy that the pizzeria chain was still going, and that girl was the only person who survived Azure on the day he took four more lives: Sophie.

Sophie had hated the place ever since she almost died there, which seemed only like a few weeks ago, even though it was three years away from a decade since the old pizzeria had closed down. She was completely happy, even overjoyed, when the pizzeria was shutting down, unlike just about every other kid that she knew. Now with this new pizzeria, unlike every other kid she knew, she was angry about it. She almost died at the location before, she did not need to be reminded of that.

Sophie was sitting in the dining room, being watched by her uncle Ruben, who was a bit of a pyromaniac. Sophie had been with her uncle ever since her parents had died in a car crash. She didn't know much about the event, but the only thing she needed to know was that her parents died in that crash. She sighed and looked at the animatronics, singing and dancing on stage. "Uncle Ruben," She said, holding back anger. "Can we leave now?" She asked.

Ruben nodded. "Of course, sweetie." He said and took her hand. Sophie was about nine years old now, but Ruben still treated her like a baby, considering she was the only family he had left, his parents dying from illness. They walked out of the pizzeria and Ruben put her into the backseat of his car before getting in the driver's seat and driving away from the building.

Now, the pizzeria, which was much bigger than the previous location, had only one guard so far, who honestly seemed eager for the job, and even called to see if the position was open today, which was the day the pizzeria opened. This guard's name was Will, the guard at the old location. He had insisted that, due to his experience at the old pizzeria, he'd be perfect for the job. If you were to ask him why he took the job, he would say that even though he almost died there, he thought things would be different at this new location.

So, after a bit of talking over the phone, Will got a job at the new location, but instead of having a shift with someone else, he would be there on his own, having to watch the entire place on his own. Will had a very good idea for what he could do during his job. His shift was going to be a whole week, not counting sunday, since that was his day off. Will was thinking he could record messages, and then leave them for whoever had the next shift.

To Will this was a brilliant idea, so he decided to go through with that idea as soon as he got a chance, which would be on his first shift, which was tomorrow, since today was sunday. Now, there was one person who was really worried about Will getting the job at the new pizzeria, and that person was Pepper.

Pepper had been in touch with Will after the pizzeria closed down, and they'd been great friends ever since. She had enjoyed Will's company very much, and considered him a great friend, which was why she panicked slightly when he said he got a job at the new pizzeria. 'But it's dangerous!' She said to him in sign language the second he announced he got the job. 'You know what happens there.'

Will nods, understanding her sign language since he had been learning it for a few months after the pizzeria had closed down. "Yes, it was dangerous before, but Pepper, this is a new location, with new animatronics. They can't possibly be possessed now." He said, trying to reason with her.

Pepper sighed silently. 'Fine,' She said in sign language. 'But just be careful. Make sure nothing bad happens. I don't want to lose a friend.'

He smiled. "Don't worry about me!" He said, his smile growing slightly. "I know exactly what I'm doing!" He gave her a friendly hug before turning towards the door. "Well, i have to go Pepper, see ya!" He called out before walking out of the house.

Pepper sighed silently once again and waved before sitting down on her couch. Will had no idea what he was getting into. She did not trust that place at all, and was almost sure Will was in danger the moment he told her he got the night shift. She shook her head. Why on earth would Will get the night shift anyways? He knows what happened during the night at the old location. She shook her head once again before going to bed. It was late, around midnight. She needed to get some sleep.

Night time had rolled around in the pizzeria, and nobody was there to watch the animatronics, considering it was a sunday. Withered Caleb sat against the wall, limp and seemingly deactivated. After a while there was a small twitch from the animatronic, and a small yellow light appeared from where his eyes would be. Caleb slowly stood up, his head turning and looking around the room. He hated the place, he really did.

Caleb looked at the others as they too began to activate and stand up. They all looked around before leaving the room one by one. They had nothing to do right now, nothing at all. After a long time of wandering around, The four animatronics had found themselves in the dining room, their toy counterparts on the main stage.

Henry scoffed as much as he could at the sight of the toy animatronics. He hated those things with every fiber of his animatronics being. Those things were the reasons that he and his friends were reduced to scrap metal and tossed into maintenance, never to see the light of day again. He slowly approached his own toy counterpart, glaring at it.

Then, as if out of nowhere, the spirit of a young boy had appeared in between the two hedgehog animatronics. This spirit had red hair that he kept in a ponytail. The kid looked frail and weak, and was also ghostly pale. He had dim, green eyes and eyelids that hung over his eyes. This was Jeremy, one of the four other kids Azure killed. "Woah now," Jeremy said. "Leave my new body alone."

Henry stopped immediately and he blinked. "You're that kid…" He said, slightly confused. "How did you get here?" He asked.

Jeremy grinned slightly. "Before the moving vans left, Jacie had made us posses a few endoskeletons so we can be with you guys." He explained." She just took us out a little while ago and said she found us some new bodies. Now that I'm looking at it, i can't wait to posses it."

Suddenly, another spirit, this one with blue hair that covered her eyes, floated towards Toy Caleb and hugged the cat. "I call the cat!" She exclaimed, hugging the cat animatronic tightly. The two spirits were quickly joined by two other spirits, one male, one female. The female looked pale, had long brown hair, and dark brown eyes with one of them having a huge hole in it. That was Allison, and she walked over to Toy Serene.

The other one was also ghostly pale, and he wore rather nerdy glasses with short brown hair. He walked over to Toy Kenny and looked around. "uh...Jacie? I think we're ready for these new bodies." He said.

Jacie, who had been standing in the corner of the room, smiled and walked towards them. "Awesome." She said, walking towards Wesley, who was the kid next to Toy Kenny. "You get your's first." She said before roughly pushing him into the animatronic, Wesley actually phasing through the animatronic and being stuck inside. The animatronic slowly twitched to life and he looked around, and then down at his new body.

"It feel so...weird." Toy Kenny said, his voice sounding completely ridiculous. He looked around at the three other spirits, Katie already being pushed into Toy Caleb. After a while, all of the spirits were in their animatronics. They all activated with slight smiled.

"I think i can get used to this!" Toy Caleb said, moving his animatronic body around a bit, his voice not at all as goofy as Toy Kenny's, but still sounding slightly weird. He smiled a bit wider. "Can't wait to put this thing to the test." She said.

Toy Serene was having trouble getting used to her rollerskates, but after a while she finally managed to be still. "Hmm...interesting." She said, moving around her body as well. It felt weird, like Toy Kenny had said, but it also felt...kind of cool. She smiled a bit.

Toy Henry looked down at his leather jacket. "I look awesome!" He exclaimed. "This is so cool!" He smiled at the four withered animatronics, the ones that could giving the toy animatronics a weak smile.

Toy Kenny looked at Jacie. "What now?" He asked, somewhat nervous.

Jacie smiled. "Now? You get used to your new bodies tonight. We have a guard to scare tomorrow, and you're going to love it." She smiled before walking off to the box.

And so, for the rest of the night, the animatronics got used to their animatronic bodies, Wesley just getting use to it in general, Katie getting used to possessing a male animatronic, Allison getting used to the rollerskates, and Jeremy, according to what he said, was getting used to looking like a cool person. After tonight, they'd be able to put their scaring skills to the test, and scare the poor night guard known as Will.

But that shall be in the next chapter. See you then, wonderful readers.


	14. First Night Gone Wrong

Now, if we skip by for a few months or so, we'd find that the new pizzeria was still in business. This was honestly not a surprise at all, for nothing bad has happened at this pizzeria the few months it was open. Well, one bad thing did happen, they lost the two guards who took the shift after Will, and they needed new guard, two of them in fact. So the pizzeria immediately set out and put up some help wanted ads in the paper.

Somewhere else in the town, a young man was sitting on his couch, reading the paper. This young man was none other than Archangel, who was, if you have forgotten, was a friend of the five kids that died, and witnessed them dieing. Over the years, people had told him that he was lucky to have survived that attack with his friend Dancer, which is what he still called his friend, actually, but really, he didn't think he was lucky.

To Archangel, he was very unlikely to be left alive. Almost all of his friends were dead, and he didn't see why he should care about much else now that his friends were gone. He noticed the help wanted ad in the paper and sighed as he saw it. Two guard positions? Well, he and his friend Dancer needed to get some type of job...so maybe this would be good? He shrugged and picked up the phone and dialed Dancer's number.

Dancer, who was eating at his house, picked up the phone. "Yeah?" He asked, still eating while he talked.

"Hey Dancer," Archangel said. "I think i found a job for the both of us, if you're interested." He said.

Dancer raised an eyebrow. "A job, you say? Well, what is it?" He asked, now actually finding interest in the conversation.

"It's the night shift job at that pizzeria downtown." He responded. "Considering it's the only job available...i think we should take it. I mean, it's either that or we don't get any money for food." He said. It was true they were on a dry spell with money, so they really just needed a job right now.

Dancer sighed. "Uh...sure. I'll call in and ask for the job. Hopefully i can get it. See you there, hopefully." He said and hung up the phone before eating his food again.

Archangel nods and quickly called up the pizzeria, Dancer doing the same once he was done with his food. After a few questions and a bit of a miniature interview over the phone, they both got a job at the pizzeria as night shift guards, and tonight would be their first night, receiving their paychecks at the end of the week.

Skip forward towards night and we would see that the two new security guards had driven towards the pizzeria. Well, Dancer drove there, Archangel merely walked towards the pizzeria. They both smiled at each other as they entered the pizzeria. "I see you got the job." Dancer said as he made his way towards the office.

Archangel smiled. "Yep, sure did. Glad to see you got it as well." He said as they both entered the office. He sat down in a chair and looked around the place.

Dancer sat down in a chair as well and noticed the camera tablet. He shrugged and picked it up, turning it on and looking through all of the cameras. The camera he first checked was the stage, and he saw the three toy animatronics on the stage. They looked rather kid friendly, even when deactivated. Toy Kenny was at the front of the stage, microphone in hand, Toy Serene was in the back with Toy Caleb was holding a tray, probably used to make her look more like a waitress, and Toy Caleb was holding what looked like a plastic electric guitar.

Dancer smiled slightly at the sight of the animatronics before flipping the camera over to maintenance. The withered animatronics in there did not look kid friendly at all. Caleb was slumped over against the wall, his face missing and his eyes having no light in them, Kenny was laying down on the ground, his eyes visible in the camera's view, and Serene was leaning against Caleb, so if Caleb were to somehow leave, Serene were to fall over. Henry wasn't visible on the camera feed.

Dancer shrugged before bringing down the camera tablet. He looked at Archangel, who seemed to be screwing around with a Kenny Kazgaroo mask, before looking around the office. The office looked somewhat strange, with the colorful walls and TVs stacked everywhere. He shrugged as the phone rang, He blinked, curious as to who would call the place at this hour, and picked up the phone,

"Hello hello?" Said Will's voice from the phone. This was one of his pre-recorded messages that he would leave for the guards. "Uh, hey there! Welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Kenny Kazgaroo's Pizzeria!" He said happily.

Dancer smiled a bit at the voice. He seemed happy and cheerful, this man on the phone. Exactly what he liked in most people, those kind of people who were cheerful to everyone.

"So," Will continued. "I heard there were some new people that took the night shift, so i suppose i have to tell you about the basics of this job." He stated before the sound of him clearing his throat could be heard. "So, as you might know, the new animatronics have a security database system programmed into them. Now, the problem is, at night, the database system is known to be faulty and have a lot of bugs in it."

Dancer raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Archangel, who was also listening. Archangel looked at Dancer and gave shrug before looking back at the phone.

"These bugs can be a bit of a problem," Will continued. "Because their facial scanners will see you as a criminal or outlaw or predator. This is bad, because the way they take care of predators is to stuff them into a Kenny Kazgaroo suit. This wouldn't be all that bad if the suits weren't filled with wires and crossbeams and a lot more...painful stuff."

Dancer blinked at that statement. So he could get hurt on the job by animatronics with robotic strength. Yay. He shook his head and brought up the camera tablet, flipping through the cameras once again to take a look at all of the animatronics. They were all still in their original positions. He sighed and brought down the cameras.

"Anyways," Will continued. "We have a few ways to stop these animatronics from stuffing you into a suit. So, the animatronics turn on at night, and they have a program in their brain to make them go towards sound, because sound means people. Sadly, all of the sound is coming from your office, so they'll want to get into the office. Anyways, if an animatronic were to get into the office, we have a Kenny Kazgaroo mask that you can put on. The mask messes with their facial scanners and makes them confuse you for an animatronic."

Archangel looked at the mask that he was holding and quickly checked the inside of the mask. There were no wires or anything inside of this mask, so it can be safely worn without getting hurt. There was only one problem though: there was only one mask, so only one of them had protection from the animatronics. Archangel noticed this situation and told Dancer about it.

Dancer merely shrugged. "We'll just make sure they don't get in the office." He said simply before checking the cameras a the man on the phone continued to talk.

"Now," Will continued to talk. "If an animatronic were to appear in the vent openings to your left or right, or in the big hallway in front of your office, all you need to do is flash a flashlight in their face. I think the flashlight resets their systems or something. I don't know. I didn't do mechanics. Anyways, that's all i really need to tell you, i think….. Oh! Wait a minute! There's a music box in the party room. Be sure to keep that thing wound up, or else...bad things happen. Anyways, this time that is everything i need to tell you. Have a good night, and you'll hopefully hear from me soon." The message then ended.

Dancer sighed and shook his head. "Well, this will be fun." He said sarcastically.

Archangel nods. "Yeah, being chased by robots that want to hunt us down. What fun." He said, also being sarcastic. He shook his head and checked the cameras, only to find that Toy Caleb was missing from the stage, "And one of them's missing." He said with a sigh.

Dancer shook his head before checking all of the cameras, hoping to find Toy Caleb while Archangel wound up the music box. He then found the plastic cat in one of the party room. "Found him." He said quickly before going through the other cameras. Everyone was in their normal areas, besides Toy Caleb.

Dancer stopped checking the cameras when he noticed something in Kid's Cove that caught his eye. He looked at the camera feed and noticed what seemed to be a jumble of parts on the ground. It had Toy Henry's mask on,but it also had another small endoskeleton head next to the mask. It also seemed to have sharp teeth in it's mouth, and was missing an eye from his head, said eye being on the floor next to the animatronic. This was what was left of Toy Henry when the kid got a hold of him. He got torn to pieces.

Dancer looked at the jumbled up animatronic and merely shrugged before going through the other cameras again as Archangel wound up the box again. They seemed to have a good system going on here, and he was certain they'd get through the night without too many problems. He checked through all of the cameras again, and noticed Toy Serene was missing as well. He sighed and looked at all the other cameras.

It would go on like this for a while now, Dancer checking the cameras while Archangel wound up the box. One time, however, at about three AM, Toy Caleb and Serene were missing from camera view. "Vents and hallway!" He exclaimed, dropping the camera tablet onto the desk before grabbing his flashlight and flashing it into the vents, Archangel grabbing his own flashlight and shining it down the hallway.

Toy Caleb was in the left vent, his eyes blinking slightly as the flashlight was shined in his face. He slowly crawled out of the vent and back into the party room, his eyes flashing quickly as his systems rebooted. Ugh...that was a terrible feeling, having his systems reset. He shook his head once the systems were fully reset and looked around. Right..he was in a party room, right. Okay then.

Toy Serene was also in the hallway, and her eyes were also flashing wildly as the light struck her straight in the face. She slowly turned around and skated away, disappearing from sight rather quickly due to her being on her rollerskates. As soon as she left the hallway she blinked. Well...something just happened, but she didn't know what. She shook her head rapidly before going towards a party room.

Toy Kenny had slowly activated on the stage. He blinked and looked around, noticing that the camera next to the stage was activated. He smiled and stared into the camera before hopping off of the stage, taking his animatronic eyes out of his head and placing them on the stage as he hopped off. He looked around once again before trying to find a good route to get to the office.

Toy Henry, or as the staff called him by now, the Mangle, had not activated by now. All of the ambition the spirit that possessed the animatronic had is now completely gone, and was replaced with laziness. He barely ever wanted to get up, and the only reason he did was because the others would usually bug him to get up and try to get the guard, but tonight, this was not the case. He could stay in his cove in peace, which made him happy. So he just stayed still and deactivated, and probably would be for the whole night.

Jacie, as usual, stayed in her box, feeling incredibly lazy tonight. She had a busy day, giving tickets and presents to the kids is really tiring, apparently. She yawned silently before stretching, which was hard to do inside her box, and poking the lid of the box. She sighed. It can get lonely in the box, but oh well. She's been through it before.

Dancer and Archangel were still checking the cameras and winding up the box. They had a rather nice system going on right now, and it seemed like this night would be rather easy. Dancer checked the cameras, making sure no one was close to the office. The closest one to the office was actually Toy Kenny, who was in the big hallway that led into the office. Dancer quickly brought his camera tablet down. flashed Toy Kenny straight in the eyes, and picked the tablet back up.

Toy Kenny's eyes flashed wildly before he began to slowly back away from the office, confused due to his systems restarting. Okay, just leave and come back. That should fix it, right? Yeah, that sounds good. Toy Kenny left the hallway, hopping back towards the stage where his animatronic eyes were and sat down waiting for his systems to restart completely. That was something the spirit inside him always hated, his systems restarting. It made him feel confused, and he didn't like that.

Toy Serene was slowly approaching the office, her rollerskates making a barely noticeable sound as she wheeled through the building, heading towards a party room with surprising ease. She had gotten use to her roller skates a long time ago, and was perfectly fine with using them as a way to get around by now. She rolled into a party room and looked at the vent opening in the room, smiling slightly as she rolled over to it and crouched down, hoping she could get into the vents unnoticed.

Dancer was looking through all of the cameras and noticed Toy Caleb in a party room, playing his guitar, or, it seemed like it, at least. Toy Caleb was moving his fingers along the strings, but no noise came out. That could be because the camera system didn't have audio though, which was a possibility. He merely ignored it and flipped through the other cameras. He then heard something clunking in the vents.

"Check the vents." He said to Archangel as he looked through the cameras again. He didn't have time to check, since he needed to find the other animatronics, which were getting a bit more active as the night went on.

"What was that?" Archangel asked, looking up from his camera tablet after he finished winding up the box and checking a few of the cameras himself. "Did you say something?" He asked.

Dancer looked up. "Arch," He said, calling Archangel by his other nickname. "You going death? Check the vents dammit." He said before picking up a flashlight. "Never mind." He muttered. "I'll do it myself." He said and shone his flashlight straight into the vent, or, he would have if Toy Serene hadn't popped up from the vent and stood up in the office.

Dancer yelped. "Mask!" He exclaimed before grabbing the Kenny Kazgaroo mask and shoving it on Archangel's head, even though Archangel looked rather confused. Dancer frantically looked around for another mask. "There's gotta be one...there's gotta be.." He said, quickly looking around the office for a mask.

Toy Serene looked at the two of them. Her eyes glances over Archangel and there was a little error sign that showed up briefly in her vision before a spare Kenny suit appeared where Archangel was sitting, but with Dancer, her animatronic brain started to match up his face with a bunch more faces stored into her database until it stopped one one face: Azure's, her murderer's, face.

Dancer didn't actually look anything like Azure, but due to the glitchy security databases, Toy Serene's mainframe had confused him with Azure. Dancer was still frantically looking around for a mask while Toy Serene was processing this. So, her murderer was here, seemingly helpless? This was great?

Toy Serene let out a laugh. "So lovely to see you again." She said, her voice high pitched and rather feminine. "It's been such a long time, murderer." She giggled and grabbed Dancer, who was still frantically looking, by the arm. "Now you will pay up for the suffering you've caused us!"

Dancer's eyes widened and he struggled to get out of the animatronics grip. "No no no! Get away get away get away!" He shouted loudly as he struggled against the sea turtle's grip, moving in random ways to try and get out of the death grip.

Archangel's eyes widened and he attempted to take his mask off, to see if he could help Dancer, but Dancer gestured for him to not do that.

"We can't both die!" Dancer shouted at Archangel as Toy Serene was still enjoying the fact that she caught her 'killer'.

Toy Serene giggled and started to roll Dancer, who was still telling Archangel to keep the mask on, towards maintenance, giggling all the way. "We are going to make you suffer!" Toy Serene said as she dragged him towards maintenance, the other toy animatronics including Jacie, who got out of her box just to watch this, following her.

Toy Serene had practically burst open the door to maintenance and dragged the still struggling Dancer into the room. Toy Serene smiled as she pulled out a spare Kenny suit, which the pizzeria surprisingly still had, and opened up the suit, her smile widening as she looked inside.

She looked at Dancer, who was looking at the suit with a look of fear on his face. "I hope this hurts you!" She said happily before stuffing Dancer into the suit roughly, smiling at the screaming sounds he made as the wires and crossbeams dug into his skin.

It really didn't take much time for Dancer to die inside the suit, only a few minutes passing until he met his demise. Toy Serene giggled at this before rolling out of the room. That was fun, very fun. She rolled towards a party room, all of the other animatronics except Jacie leaving the room.

Jacie stared at the suit, which was now leaking out blood due to Dancer bleeding inside of the suit. She giggled and smiled. She had a brilliant idea that would really, really help her out with getting the other guard.

Dancer's spirit was slowly leaving the suit. he had no more reason in this world, with him not having a life, so now it was just time for him to leave. He worried about what would happen to Archangel, now that his only friend was dead now, but there was nothing he could do about that as he floated up towards the ceiling. He was suddenly stopped by something grabbing his leg. "What the!?" He exclaimed, looking down at his leg.

What was grabbing his leg was Jacie, but not the animatronic, but the actual spirit of the girl, a smirk on her face. "You're not going anywhere!" She exclaimed, pulling him back down to the floor with surprising strength, despite Dancer's struggling.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Dancer yelled, struggling against the ghost girl's grip. He only wanted to leave now.

Jacie giggled. "You'll see." She said and dragged the spirit out of the room and towards the one animatronic that was free of a spirit, Balloon Otter. She giggled as she pushed Dancer's spirit into the small animatronic. She quickly went back to get her animatronic body before coming back, seeing that her new creation had already awoken.

Dancer, or now, Balloon Otter, looked down at himself, then at the balloon and sign in his hands. "What the hell did you do to me!?" He shouted, his voice high pitched and childish.

Jacie giggled. "I just recreated you." She said simply before leaving.

Balloon Otter was about to say something, but the chimes indicating that it was six in the morning rang and he suddenly got into his daytime position and froze, watching the other animatronics get on stage and freeze as well, Jacie passing by his vision as she went towards her box. Jacie quickly climbed inside and closed the lid on the box.

Archangel, who was safe in the office, saw everything that had happened, and he had no idea what to think. his only friend that was left just died, and he couldn't even help. He shook his head before quickly dropping the camera tablet onto the desk and running out of the office and straight out of the building, tears building up in his eyes. He now doesn't have any friends…

And now, with Archangel being the only living survivor of Azure besides the two year old named Sophie, we end this chapter here. Thank you all for reading, and good bye for now


	15. A New Night with Strange Visions

With one of the people on the night shift missing, the pizzeria had to once again put up help wanted signs in the paper. Luckily enough, they did get a call from someone very quickly. According to the over the phone interview, the girl's name was Juniper, and she really needed the job right now, so she didn't care much about what it was. She was quickly given the job and was told she'd start her shift tonight, so she got ready to stay up the whole night at the pizzeria.

Skip to tonight and Juniper entered the pizzeria and looked around. Let's go into Juniper's appearance for a while. Juniper has light blue eyes with light red hair that went down to her upper back. She was wearing a red T-Shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, red pants, and brown running shoes.

Juniper walked into the office and sat down in a seat, whistling to herself as she put her feet up onto the desk. Juniper heard the phone ring but completely ignored it. She didn't think she'd need to do anything of importance on this job, so she just let it ring for a while, looking around the office as she listened to the phone ring.

Archangel, who honestly didn't know why he came into work today, picked up the phone and let the pre recorded message play as he sat down in an office chair and rolled it all the way to the corner of the room, putting on a Kenny Kazgaroo mask he grabbed from the maintenance room on his way to the office. Now the office had two, but due to the loss of his friend, he did not feel like working, so he was just going to keep the mask on for the whole day, not really wanting to help.

"Hello hello?" Will's voice said from the phone. "Hey, so i realize that we have a new employee...already. That's kind of unfortunate. Oh well, let me just tell you the basics again." He went on to tell about the animatronics, the mask, and everything else, but Juniper was barely listening to it. Once Will was done explaining that he cleared his throat.

"Um, anyways," He continued. "You might have already seen the pile of parts in Kid's Cove. Yeah, that pile of parts was Toy Henry. They brought back Henry along with the other ones, but due to the kids not being able to keep their hands off of him, he would get broken at the end of every day. After a while the staff just stopped fixing him and made him a take apart put back together attraction. That's when the staff started calling him the Mangle."

Juniper happened to hear that and chuckle. "Mangle? Haha. Ridiculous." She said, picking up a camera tablet and lazily going through the cameras, not seeing any danger from this job at all.

"Oh! Also," Will continued, making Juniper groan. "We have the old animatronics in the back, Caleb and Kenny and the others. For some reason they activate at night and wander the building, but there's no need to worry about that. The mask trick should work against them. Heh, i used to love those characters. You've seen Henry, right? Wait..oh yeah! Henry! Uh, listen, that one has always been kind of buggy. I don't think the mask works on him, but the flashlight should work. Just flash it in his eyes and you should be good."

Juniper was barely listening, but hung onto a few words just incase these things really do come to life. Sure, it was a crazy thing to believe, but hey, she believed a lot of crazy things, so this seemed rather believable.

"Anyways, i think I'm just about done." Will said, which caused Juniper to smile. "Just remember to keep an eye on that puppet thing. I never liked that thing. It was always thinking and it could go...anywhere. I don't know. I just don't like it. Anyways, that's enough from me. Have a good night. Hopefully you'll hear from me later." Will then hung up.

Juniper smiled. "Finally that dude shut up!" She said before lazily looking through all of the cameras, not really focusing on what she saw through the cameras. She suddenly stopped when she noticed something rather strange in the camera view. She went back towards the camera and the first thing she noticed was Toy Serene was right in front of the camera, her animatronic eyes out of her head and her mouth was formed into a smile.

Juniper blinked when she saw this. "Okay then, why the hell is the turtle looking at me?" She asked, looking towards Archangel, who only sat there with the mask on his head, making Juniper resist the urge to laugh, because the mask, in all honesty, looked completely ridiculous on a person.

"Just shut up and do your job." Archangel said, his voice being muffled from behind the mask. He did not want to talk at all, let alone explain everything to the girl. He also planned on keeping the mask on for the whole night, not wanting to even try to help the girl.

Juniper scoffed. "Someone's rude as all hell." She said before looking at the camera tablet again, only to see Toy Serene was gone. "Okay…" She muttered. "Maybe i need to take my job a bit more seriously…" She said, realizing that she could be in danger. She checked all of the cameras again. The only animatronics that were out were Toy Serene and Toy Caleb.

Juniper quickly checked both vents and the hallway. There were no animatronics in the vents right now, so she was going to guess it was safe. She looked at all of the other cameras again before winding up the box quickly. She pulled the camera tablet down and looked at Archangel, who was still wearing the mask. "You gonna do something or what?"

"Nope." He responded, his voice once again muffled by the mask. "Not going to help, not going to care unless my life's on the line." Sure, he was sounding like a big jerk, but he honestly didn't care at all. Heck, he didn't even want to go to work today, but for some reason he did.

Juniper rolled her eyes. "Asshole." She muttered before checking the cameras. Toy Serene was in a party room, Toy Caleb was in the vent, Toy Kenny was still on stage, while Mangle was in the Prize Corner, which reminded Juniper to wind up the music box. She put down the camera tablet and checked the vents and the hallway. Still nothing.

Then Juniper heard a faint giggle that went throughout the building, causing both her and Archangel to jump slightly. "What the hell was that!?" Juniper asked, looking at Archangel, who was slowly taking off the mask.

"I don't know." He responded, grabbing a camera tablet and checking all the cameras. He yelped when he saw the left vent corner and almost dropped the tablet onto the floor.

Juniper blinked and checked the left vent corner with her tablet. She too almost dropped the tablet when she saw the otter, which usually stayed in the game corner, carrying balloons, in the vents, a wide smile on the otter's face as he seemed to stare into the office. "Shit!" She exclaimed before bringing down the tablet and checking the vents again.

Archangel's first reaction was to cram his mask on again. Then he started to get woozy, and then, strangely enough, tired. He didn't get sleep sometimes, but he never was just tired at random times. Archangel fought to keep his eyes open but failed to do so and closed his eyes, still wearing the mask.

What he saw when he closed his eyes was something odd. First of all, his dream was weirdly pixelated, everything being made of pixels, and there was a weird, pixelated puppet creature in the middle of the small room he was in, as well as four small figures looking similar to...dead children. There were two word that his dream self kept thinking, Give Gifts.

The puppet, however followed this command instead of Archangel, and the puppet figure approached one of the four figures, a gift appearing next to the figure once the puppet was close enough. The puppet did this to the other three figures, the gifts appearing next to them as well. The gifts suddenly disappeared and then two other words appeared in Archangel's mind, Give Life.

The puppet followed this command once again, walking towards the four grey figures, now with pixelated presents next to them. The puppet walked towards one of the figures, and a pixelated Kenny mask was put on that figure's head. It walked towards another figure, a Caleb mask was put on that figure's head. Walked towards another one, a Serene mask. Walked towards the last one, a Henry mask.

Archangel saw one last grey figure flicker into existence before what seemed to be a real, not pixelated, Golden Kenny mask fly at him. Archangel suddenly woke up and screamed, his mask falling off as he fell out of his chair due to his sudden awakening. He looked around frantically. What the hell just happened?!

Juniper practically screamed when Archangel woke up. "Dude! What the hell is wrong with you!? Trying to give me a heart attack? God." She rolled her eyes before checking all the cameras, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Just calm down Juniper.

Archangel quickly stood up. He grabbed his mask. "Had a nightmare." He stated before putting the mask back onto his head. He could have sworn that, when he woke up, he saw a limp, golden Kenny suit sitting down in the office, but nothing was there. He shook his head and sat down in a chair

Juniper blinked."How can you sleep at a time like this!?" She yelled, angry that when they could possibly die, this idiot was falling asleep. "How!?" She asked again.

Archangel rolled his eyes and didn't answer, thinking back on that dream. Give gifts, give life. What on earth did that mean? He shook his head, thinking it as some sort of strange dream, before looking around the office, which was hard to do due to the Kenny mask on his head. He didn't note anything of interest, so he just didn't pay attention to his surroundings now.

Toy Henry, or the Mangle by now, was in the game corner, hanging from some loose wires in the ceiling. Mangle was pretty happy that the pizzeria didn't fix the spare wires, or else that would be bad for him, then he wouldn't have any way to get to the office at all. He swung from the wires in the game corner and, using all of the wires to swing by, hung down from the ceiling in the party room, looking at a vent opening.

Toy Serene was in the hallway to the office, looking down the office and at Juniper, who seemed to be slightly panicking as she put down the camera tablet and grabbed her flashlight to flash down the hallway. The flashlight, to Toy Serene's dislike, hit her straight in the face, a faint whirring sound as her systems restarted and, due to the spirit losing control of the animatronic for a brief period of time, rolled out of the hallway on her rollerskates.

Toy Serene rolled into the hallway that had the door to Maintenance. She looked towards that door. The old animatronics hadn't been active all that much. She hoped that would change soon. She really liked those old animatronics! Sure, they weren't as kid friendly as they used to be, but still, she wanted to see them. She sighed before rolling towards a party room.

Toy Kenny was in the game corner, staring at the spot where Balloon Otter would usually be. Apparently, their victim from last night decided to stay around and join in on the fun. Toy Kenny let out a little chuckle and hopped towards the big hallway that led towards the office. That was the only way he'd want to get into the office really since, even though he wouldn't like to admit it, he wouldn't be able to fit inside the vents, due to his design being somewhat chubby.

Toy Kenny shook his head as he hopped into the main hallway, looking into the office and watching Juniper, who seemed to have forgotten about the hallway for now, for when she put the camera tablet down she only checked both of the vents. He chuckled silently before slowly going towards the office, hoping to go unnoticed. After a while he was right outside the office until he got flashed in the face by Juniper, who followed the light in the face with screaming at him to go away.

Toy Kenny's systems started to restart as he stared at Juniper, his security database systems bringing up an error as he tried to scan her face. He shrugged as much as his animatronic form allowed his to before walking back down the hallway, his systems still restarting as he walked all the way back towards the game corner, the spirit possessing him muttering something offensive towards the guard.

Toy Caleb was having a bit more fun, however. He was in a party room, apparently pretending to jam out on her guitar. He didn't actually know how to play, but he sure did act like he knew. He was also more air playing than actually playing it, his fingers moving past the strings but never touching them. He seemed to have fun with his fake playing. After a while he 'played' one final note before smiling. "Yeah!" She exclaimed, her voice echoing throughout the pizzeria.

Mangle suddenly dropped down from the ceiling, being suspended by the wires. He looked at Toy Caleb. "Finally learned how to play that?" He asked, his voice distant. What he said was merely a joke, since it seemed to be a running gag among the animatronics, asking Toy Caleb if he figured out how to play his instrument yet.

Toy Caleb shook his head. "Heck no." He said with a chuckle. "I'd be surprised if i could play a basic song on this thing, without the help of my programming, that is." Toy Caleb could only play her guitar during the day due to programming, and even then he only knew basic notes. "Anyways," He said. "How're you?"

"What do you think?" He asked, producing loud static from his voicebox after he asked that. "Still mangled as all heck!" He shouted over the static. "So no, I'm not good." He said.

Toy Caleb frowned. "No need to be a big cranky pants." He said before twitching slightly looking at the vent opening in the room, a small, twisted smile forming on her face. Toy Caleb chuckled. "You know what? Be as cranky as you want, I'm gonna have some... Fun." He let out a chuckled before going into the vent, dropping his guitar before he entered the vent, crawling towards the office.

Toy Caleb, instead of waiting, approached the opening of the office and jumped right inside of the office. He quickly stood up and looked for the guard, but only saw two spare Kenny suits in the office. She blinked before looking into the eyes of one of the 'suits', which happened to be Juniper. He still had that smile on his face as he passed by Juniper's vision before running down the hall, letting out a laugh that went through the pizzeria before running into a party room again, Juniper taking off the mask once Toy Caleb was out of sight.

Balloon Otter was in a party room, hiding under a table, trying to find something positive about his new size. He stared into the camera from his position under the table. He hated it here. Being stuck here during the day was bad enough, having to give balloons to kids, but being here at night… He honestly kind of liked it. During the night, at least, this is what he's thinking, he can let out some of that rage on the security guard.

Sure, that security guard was once his friend but… He felt angry at him, for some odd reason. He shook his head before going towards the vents, letting out a giggle as he crawled into the vent opening. He had the perfect idea on what to do to screw over the guard. All he had to do was get into the office.

He crawled towards the opening of the vent that led into the office and looked inside. He couldn't help but utter a 'hello' as he looked inside. He silenced himself by putting a hand over his mouth and hoping that the new girl didn't notice. His plan was to get into the office, and grab the flashlight from the guard while she wasn't looking.

Unfortunately, for Balloon Otter, Juniper did hear him speak and shined her flashlight in the vents. She yelped slightly from the animatronic and put the mask onto her head. Only a few seconds after that, Balloon Otter left the vents, thinking only a spare Kenny suit was in the office, and went into his spot under the table in the party room yet again.

Meanwhile, in maintenance, something was waking up. Something insane. Henry had slowly stood up in the maintenance room and walked towards the middle of the room. He looked towards the door and looked down at the floor, muttering something to himself as he looked at his feet. He suddenly twitched and looked up at the door, a smile forming across his face as he felt a sudden urge to get out of this room.

So, Henry followed this urge, he ran out of the room, busting the door open as he did, and ran down the hallway, not even caring about getting to the office silently. He just wanted to get to the office and just bite into that guard with his sharp teeth.

Juniper heard Henry running down the hallway and quickly shined her light down the hallway. She checked the cameras, wound up the box, and shone her flashlight down the hallway again. She kept doing this cycle until Henry finally exited the hallway. Juniper looked at the time. Five AM. They were almost out of here and she could leave. She smiled at that thought and checked all of the cameras again before winding up the box.

Archangel was having his own problems as he continued to wear the mask. He was seeing things, so many weird things. The golden Kenny suit, the one Azure wore the day he… killed his friends, was sitting right there, in the office, but Juniper didn't seem to notice. Archangel merely stared at the limp suit before, like in his dreams, the head of the suit came flying straight at him, causing him to scream and fall out of his chair.

Juniper looked at Archangel, officially pissed off. "Dude, knock it off, or I'll kick your ass." She said before looking back at the camera tablet.

Archangel looked at her, and then at the golden suit, which was still sitting right there, with what seemed to be resembling a smile on his face. "But… don't you see that?" He asked slowly pointing at where the golden suit was.

Juniper looked up quickly at where he was pointing before rolling her eyes and looking back at the tablet. "Nothing's there, idiot." She said before winding up the box. "That mask is probably making you see things, making you hallucinate due to how hard it is to breath." She said.

Archangel blinked before taking off the mask and looking at the spot. The suit was still there. "It's still there…" He said.

"Then you're going crazy." She said simply before winding up the box and quickly throwing the mask on when she noticed Toy Serene was in the vent opening, Archangel noticing this as well and putting on his mask.

"Am i...going insane?" Archangel thought to himself quietly as he stared at the empty, golden kangaroo suit. Just staring at the thing gave him the creeps. "No, I'm not going insane. Why would i be?"

The suit suddenly moved, making his head look up at Archangel. "I don't know," The suit said, his voice incredibly deep. "Why would you be going insane? Could the reason perhaps be that you saw all of your friends die?" The suit asked before chuckling.

Archangel's eyes widened and he held back a yelp as to not aggravate suit was… Talking to him. Okay, this was strange, very, very strange. He slowly took off the mask again and this time, with a chuckle from the suit, it disappeared, but there seemed to be a tiny little voice in Archangel's mind.

" _The past can really make you insane, can't it?_ " The voice asked, having the same deep voice as the suit. " _Hope you haven't forgotten about us after all of those years._ " The suit let out a chuckle and then, to Archangel's relief, the six AM bell chimed just as Juniper had put down the camera tablet.

Archangel quickly put the mask onto the office desk and ran out of the building, pretty sure that he was now going insane. He had no idea what that was about. The weird dream, and then what the voice said...four, or maybe five dead kids, according to his dream. Those were how many of his friends died that day, and he certainly hasn't forgotten about his friends after all those years. Could… No. That's crazy talk.

Archangel, after getting to his house, quickly opened the door and headed inside. He shut the door before heading to his bedroom, ready to get some sleep. He sighed as he got ready to take a nap and, after a while of convincing himself he'd be fine with a bit of sleep, passed out on his bed.

And that is where we leave this chapter. Thank you all for reading this, and hopefully you'll read the next chapter. Good bye.

 _Hey guys and gals, so the story has reached one thousand views. That might not seem like all that much, but still, for me, that is amazing. Thank you so much, and thank you for sticking around for this long. I want to try and prepare something special for the one thousand views thing, and it includes an FNaF fan song that i really enjoy, so i hope you will like it as much as i will. Like i said, thank you so much for helping this story reach that milestone, and i will see you in the next chapter. The special thing for the one thousand views should be coming out tomorrow. So once again, see you in the next chapter_


	16. Special Thank You Chapter

_Hey guys, so like i said in the last chapter, i had a little special something for you wonderful people, and i really hope you liked it. I always liked to put up songs and… Well, kind of hard to explain. I narrate the characters as they sing the song. Anyways, you'll figure it out once i go along really. So, i will actually give you two songs today, one of them being my personal favorite. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Madame Macabre's FNaF2 song, Showtime._

It was a rather quiet night at the pizzeria, and it was a few days before Dancer and Archangel were actually hired so, because of that, we're actually going back in time or this segment of our journey, to before Archangel and Dancer were hired, and before the two guards before Archangel and Dancer died.

Toy Serene was on the stage, standing in her usual position before the night started. Then, seemingly all at once, the three toys on stage activated. Toy Serene looked at them and giggled. She rolled over to the two of them on her rollerskates, feeling her voicebox getting ready to sing. She giggled once again and looked at the two of them. "Do you guys know what time it is?" She asked. She barely gave them time to react before saying, "That's right! It's-"

Toy Kenny suddenly cut her off, now smiling. "Time to party!" He said in his ridiculously goofy voice. He let out a chuckle and very slowly, that chuckle turned deep and wicked, and after a while he stopped laughing. Toy Kenny could practically hear the music playing off, and it might have been playing through the speakers, as he hopped off the stage, Toy Serene followed him on her rollerskates.

Toy Caleb was kind of just sitting there. He felt kind of useless right now, considering that his two friends kind of just left him there, which didn't make him feel all that well about himself. He sighed and looked at his guitar. Hey...he had an idea! But, he could do that later. Might as well listen in on what his friends were doing. After all, the music was playing for a reason right?.

Toy Serene rolled into the party room on her roller skates and looked at one of the cameras, following the beat of the music inside her head. Okay, you can do this. Don't worry, this should be fun! Yeah, you do this during the day, why not now?

"Don't look at us as though we're the devil." She sang, staring into the camera as she did. This would most likely confuse the guard more than anything, but still, this was fun! "You really ought to know, we're being level." She turned away from the camera and zoomed towards the hallway that led to maintenance.

"This was never out intended pastime," She sang, looking into the camera once more, a smile growing on her face. Yep, this was definitely fun. Oh those guards, or Azure, in her mind, due to the security database system, would be so confused, and then they could come in for the kill! "But, how could we forget that dark crime?" She smiled and zoomed off. It should be Toy Kenny's turn to sing.

Toy Kenny was indeed ready to sing, and he was in the main hallway. The guards seemed to be slightly panicked tonight. Well, the withered ones were giving them quite a hard time. Toy Kenny chuckled. "How pathetic of you to cry, victim." He sang, his voice not like his usual goofy one, but a lot more deeper. "We know your guilty heart, soiled within."

One of the guards happen to hear Toy Kenny and quickly shone their flashlight down the hallway, the light shone right into Toy Kenny's eyes, but the animatronic kangaroo didn't seem phased. "Monsters roam these halls but they're not robots." Toy Kenny continued. "Men, are capable of some dark thoughts." He chuckled once again, looking at the two guard with his empty eye sockets, since he took his eyes out earlier.

Toy Serene seemed to roll into the hallway, stopped when she was next to Toy Kenny. "Crank those gears," They both sang at once, being in a surprising amount of sync. "The music is in me, been a real long day, and we're dying to be free!" That part was actually true, considering that every day the pizzeria is open is a long day for them. After all, they have to serve a countless amount of kids everyday.

"Don't stop now," They continued, really enjoying the song now. "'Cause i can guarantee when the silence drops we're the last things that you'll see!" The music, which seemed to now come from everywhere, continued on as Toy Kenny left the hallway, now letting Toy Serene sing for a while.

Toy Serene looked at the guard, who her security database system told her it was Azure. "Don't you feel even a little regret?" She asked, examining the guard. "I can't see it in your eyes, so judgement you'll get." She grinned. "Hunt you down doesn't this seem familiar? We'll trade our lives for one that's bigger."

She let out a laugh, absolutely loving this. Toy Kenny was in the game area, looking at the camera. Once the camera turned to him he smiled. "Won't you agree that this feeling's awful? To be out on your own, deep in your bones. Soon enough you'll know exactly how it fealt. Karma can be cruel with hands dealt." He started to hop towards the office, since the end of the song would soon be reached.

Toy Kenny hopped into the hallway, where Toy Serene was. "Crank those gears," They started again. "The music is in me, been a real long day, and we're dying to be free! Don't stop now, 'cause i can guarantee when the silence drops we're the last things that you'll see."

Their voices suddenly got a bit more wicked. "Springs recoil, your time is nearly out. You're on one percent, and no one can hear you shout! All goes black, you hear the motors roar, been a real fun game, but we're breaking down that door!"

Toy Serene looked at the clock. "Oh dear! It looks like we're reaching the end of the show."

Toy Kenny chuckled. "We had so much fun, we'd really hate to see you go." He stared at the guards, their flashlights most likely dead by now, for they haven't flashed the hallway in a while. Then both he and Toy Serene both laughed,

Toy Kenny suddenly reached into the office and grabbed one of the guards, since that one failed to grab the mask in time. "Oh what a shame that things turned out this way," Both he and Toy Serene sang. Toy Kenny hopping into the hallway, dragging the guard behind him. "Forgive me, but you really got to pay up for the suffering you've caused us. Join into this children's chorus!"

As Toy Kenny hopped down the hallway, Toy Serene tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. Toy Serene smiled and poked his nose, giggling at the squeaking sound it made. Toy Kenny smiled, chuckled himself, and went back to dragging the guard to maintenance.

"Crank those gears," The two animatronics sang as they made sure the struggling guard wouldn't be able to get away from them. "The music is in me, been a real long day, and we're dying to be free! Don't stop now, 'cause i can guarantee when the silence drops we're the last things that you'll see!"

Toy Kenny pushed the man into maintenance and followed him inside with Toy Serene, "Springs recoil," They sang. "Your time is nearly out. You're on one percent, and no one can hear you shout!" Toy Kenny grabbed the man again while Toy Serene pulled out a spare suit and opened it. "All goes black, you hear the motors roar, been a real fun game, but we're breaking down that door!"

Toy Kenny then violently stuffed the guard into the suit. It didn't take long for him to die, only a few minutes. Then the six AM bell rang. Toy Kenny looked at Toy Serene and laughed. "Boy, that sure was a rocking time, huh Serene?"

Toy Serene giggled. "You're right Kenny, but i think it's time for us to say bye bye."

Toy Kenny looked into the camera. "Come back to see us real soon!" He smiled and looked at Toy Serene. She nods and they both looked into the camera. "And thanks for coming to Kenny Kazgaroo's!" They both laughed before leaving the room.

 _Well, that just happened, did it not? And because i really enjoyed doing that, and i feel like i could do more with this well known FNaF song, i give you, Survive the Night_

Toy Caleb had activated on the stage. He shouldn't have been activated yet, but a new guard was coming in, and he wanted to see who exactly he was hunting down. He looked towards the other two toy animatronics, both of them now activated, and smiled. There was a sudden sound of the door opening and Toy Caleb looked at the other toys. The music seemed to play in their heads now, so they knew just what to do.

"Let's try to make it right," The three of them sang in sync, all smiling. "Don't want to start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

They repeated the verse again. They were about to repeat it yet again but then the new guard entered the room. Big mistake. Toy Caleb smiled and ran over to the guard, who jumped at the animatronic's sudden appearance, and stared at him. "Hey there, how ya doin'? Nice to meetcha! Are you new in town?"

Toy Caleb barely gave the guard time to answer even one of the questions. "Don't think I've seen you before." Toy Caleb continued to sing. "It's great to see new faces around, and if you like it, i can give a tour, of our enchanted wonderland, new and improved without the doors!" He gestured a hand out into the dining room, and how wonderful it looked according to him.

The guard looked around the room. The place did look nice, they had to admit, but it was kind of strange the animatronics were active at this time of night, but oh well. Maybe that'd make their job easier? Who knows?

"There's no escape, but then, who would want to leave?" Toy Caleb asked, staring at the guard who looked slightly surprised when the animatronic said there was no escape, which didn't make them feel all that comfortable. "It's a fantastical paradise, and it's not makebelieve." He smiled and quickly run off to the stage

He grabbed his guitar and ran back to the guard. He handed them the guitar. "I'm so glad to have another member of the band!" He said, although he was starting to lie to the guard, who was starting to smile. "So climb on aboard, and let me take you by the hand." He smiled and offered the guard his plastic, animatronic hand.

Before the guard could take the animatronic's hand, Toy Caleb's eyes flashed red and he suddenly withdrew his hand. This was where it got good! "But what is that i spy. with my robotic eye?" He asked, jerking his head towards the guard. "I think i see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!"

The two toy animatronics, who were still on the stage, suddenly turned towards the new guard, their eyes now having a red tint in them. "Maybe he isn't everything that he seems." They suggested, looking at the guard, who looked very uncomfortable now. "Time to investigate," The three all sang together. "What's underneath the seams!"

Toy Caleb suddenly tried to grab the guard, who yelped and moved out of the way. The guard then started to run towards the office. "Let's try to make it right," The three animatronics sang once again. "Don't want to start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright! We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

The three toy animatronics started to follow the guard to the office, still singing the song. "Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright! We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight! You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

Toy Caleb stopped as he approached the main hallway. "If you survive the night, oh I'll take you away, to our enchanted land of play!" He jumped into the office, surprising the guard once again. "Forgive me for being suspicious, mischief's not on my brain." That was a big lie, right there. "We're programmed to be pragmatic of someone messes with the mainframe if someone messes with the mainframe."

"It's not that we don't trust you," He continued. "We do! We love you too." That was also a big lie. "But you see, here at Kenny's," He chuckled. "We have a few rules." He suddenly twitched and pushed the guard to the ground. "And if you break them we will have to break you like you broke our hearts! We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts!"

The guard practically screamed from that, because to be honest, the animatronics were really freaking him out right now. After all, who wouldn't freak out if this was happening to them in real life?

Toy Caleb twitched again. "And you wouldn't want that," He said quite casually, as if nothing happened. "And frankly, neither would i." That was also a lie. He was going to lie quite a bit during this song, apparently. "But sometimes to do some good you gotta be the bad guy!" He let out a laugh.

"In this world we play," He sang. "We hope that you will stay, then we can throw our most electrifying soiree!" Toy Caleb smiled at the guard, who honestly looked scared. "Formal attire is required for you to take part, you got some skin that needs removing before we start!"

Then the animatronic cat tried to grab the guard once again, only to have the guard move out of his hand's way and run down the main hallway, only to run into Toy Serene and Kenny. "Let's try to make it right!" They all sang. "Don't want to start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright! We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

The three animatronics began to close in on the guard, who looked at the three toy animatronics, still scared. "Let's try to make it right! Don't want to start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright! We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

Toy Caleb then grabbed the guard, who could not do anything to stop the animatronic this time, and began to drag him to maintenance. "Let's try to make it right! Don't want to start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright! We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight! You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

Toy Caleb pushed him into the room once he got there and grabbed a suit. "Let's try to make it right," The three animatronics sang, the three of them piling into the room. "don't want to start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

Then there was silence, Toy Caleb looked at the guard before letting him go. "I'm sure you'll survive." He said, the withered animatronics all twitching to life. "Just don't break the rules, and play nice." He said, Withered Caleb standing up. "And I'm sure we will all get along. We'll be the best of friends… Forever." He chuckled as he watched the guard run out of the room. He smiled and ran towards the stage.

Toy Caleb laughed as he got into his daytime position, not going to even try to hunt down the guard tonight. He had a smile on his face as soon, he became still as ever, and just waited for the night to go by.

 _So i really hope you guys liked that as much as i enjoyed typing it! Anyways, like i said, thank you so much, Pretty sure i said that enough times, but i don't care. See you guys next time, in the next, real chapter, and thanks again for being so awesome, each and every one of you._


	17. A New, Hectic Night

Archangel walked into the pizzeria, muttering to himself. That sleep that he got yesterday didn't help him at all. He was right now wondering why he even bothered to come back, considering this job was not going well for him. The voice that he heard in his head during his time at work yesterday also wouldn't seem to be quiet, and seemed to talk at random times when he was at his house.

Archangel groaned as he walked into the office and sat down, grabbing the Kenny mask and shoving it onto his head like he did last night. He still didn't feel like helping out at all, so he was just going to sit in the back of the office and think, mostly about what had happened yesterday with the golden Kenny suit.

He shivered slightly as he thought about that suit. It gave him bad memories. He was almost certain that was the same suit as that man wore when he was luring him and his friends into the back so he could kill them. He shook his head before thinking about the other things he saw.

His thinking was cut short when Juniper suddenly walked into the office. "Let's do this!" Juniper said rather excitedly as she sat down in the chair. The positive attitude was really just to keep her calm, and not see all the consequences of still going to work. The phone rang as soon as Juniper sat down. Groaning slightly, Juniper picked it up.

"Hello hello!" Will's voice came from the phone. "See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! Hey, did Henry ever appear in the hallway? Probably not, I'm just curious. He was always my favorite, you know. Shame his redesigned counterpart is like how it is now." He let out a nervous chuckle.

Juniper rolled her eyes as she pulled up the camera tablet and looked through all the cameras, not really caring about what she saw right now. The animatronics were usually rather passive at this time, possibly because they needed to get used to walking around again. She didn't know.

"Uh, hey, before i go," Will continued. "I'd just like to tell you that any rumors that you have heard lately aren't anything but local stories. You know how those come and go. I just wanted to inform you that whatever is going on out there, however sad it may be, has nothing to do with this establishment. I mean, i work the dayshift at times, and nothing seems to be going wrong, and I'm there until open to close. Anyways, I'll leave the night to you now, see ya." He then hung up the phone.

Juniper smiled once the phone call and looked through all of the cameras again. The stage was good right now, the game corner still had the otter, Mangle hasn't moved yet, the main hallway was not so empty. Juniper stared at the now open Maintenance room door and watched the broken cat animatronic known as Caleb limp out of the room, the lights where his eyes should be glowing a faint red color.

Juniper's eyes widened slightly. That thing was not supposed to be active! What the hell was it doing? Juniper quickly looked through all of the cameras and found no other animatronic was moving right now. She went back to the camera where the cat animatronic was at only to see that he moved. Okay, time to freak out a bit.

Juniper held back a yelp as she frantically went through all of the cameras to find Caleb. When that didn't work, she flashed her flashlight down the hallway, almost dropping her tablet on the ground as she did. The light from her flashlight landed upon Caleb, who did not look very happy with the light in his face.

Caleb let out a loud static sound, which might have been his version of a groan, before his systems restarted and he walked back down the hallway towards who knows where. Caleb has been a lot more aggressive than he was in the last location. For that one familiar face, Will, he would show up in the office multiple times during the hour, the only reason why he didn't attack these guys for a few nights was because he didn't feel like it.

Juniper looked through all of the cameras again, trying to find any other animatronics that could be out at this time. The toys were all still on the stage, just staring straight forward, and Mangle was in Kid's Cove still. Juniper found Caleb in one of the party rooms, just staring into the camera. She stared back at the animatronic before changing the camera again.

She brought down her camera tablet and quickly checked the hallway. Henry wasn't there, Juniper smiling at that fact. She pulled up the camera tablet again and looked through all of the other cameras, her eyes scanning the screen for anything looking out of place, but there wasn't anything truly out of place. She then changed the camera over to the game corner only to see that the otter was gone.

Juniper silently swore at that fact before trying to find the otter on the cameras. When that didn't work she just looked through all of the cameras again. Caleb was gone from the party room and was now in the vents, getting ready to enter the office. This made Juniper freak out slightly as she checked all of the other cameras.

Meanwhile, in maintenance, something else was awakening after a few nights of rest. Serene's eyes, or what's left of them, had flickered to life as she slowly stood up, staring at the now open door that led out of the maintenance. Something that could have resembled a grin grew across her severely withered as she stood up to full height and began to walk towards the door.

Serene had been itching to get out of the room ever since she figured out they were getting new guards. That old one, Will, was so annoying now that he knew all of their tricks. She left the room and walked towards one of the party rooms, already knowing her way of attack to get into the office. She entered the room and looked into the camera.

All of this activity and noise had activated one of the toy animatronics. Toy Caleb suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. He looked down at the guitar in his hands and pretended to play a few notes. He chuckled before running off the stage, smiling all the way as he ran into a party room, looking at the vent opening.

Juniper was freaking out by now. She noticed Caleb was in the vents and was currently waiting for him to get out. She brought up the cameras, wound up the box, and brought down the tablet only to see that Caleb was standing right in front of the desk in the office. She yelped and put the mask over her head, now becoming deadly silent.

Caleb took a brief look at Juniper, saw her as a spare Kenny suit, and just walked away, going back into Maintenance so he could wake up Kenny and Henry. Juniper took off her mask as soon as Caleb left the office and looked through all the cameras once again, almost letting out another yelp when she saw how close Serene's face was to the camera, and wound up the music box.

Juniper put down the tablet and looked into both vent openings. There wasn't anything there, which she was incredibly happy about. She smiled and pulled up the camera tablet again, looking through all of the cameras. This time Caleb was back in the party room, his toy version in the vents.

Archangel was having problems right now. He was feeling sleepy yet again, and now he fought to stay awake, not wanting to have another one of those visions he had last night. He tried keeping his eyes open, but eventually he closed his eyes and fell asleep, only to have another vision for him to look at.

Archangel found himself in a small room, with at least six kids that were looking at a kangaroo who he immediately realized was Kenngaroo. He shuddered slightly at the sight of the animatronic before noticing the glass door, allowing him to look outside, where a girl was crying. He frowned slightly and looked at Kenngaroo, who was serving cake to the kids. What was strange was that the entire place was pixelated, like his last vision

Archangel slowly approached the doorway and stared at the girl who was looking right past him and inside the diner, watching Kenngaroo serve the kids, tears streaming down her face. The a bright blue vehicle came up to the kid and a man hopped out of the vehicle. Archangel looked between the man and the girl.

The girl looked at the man and her eyes suddenly widened and tears came streaming down her like a waterfall. The man seem to laugh before the girl suddenly laid on the ground, now looking incredibly pale. Archangel's eyes blinked, slightly confused. Was that girl dead? He stared at the pixelated man, who had hopped back into his vehicle and drove off. He was still in confusion by what just happened when he was suddenly charged by the marionette that he knew was in the box.

Archangel woke up and yelped, falling out of his chair once again. He frantically looked around and shook his head. "Okay, note to self, don't fall asleep." He muttered to himself as he stood up.

Juniper glared at Archangel briefly before looking back at the camera tablet and looking through the cameras. After looking through all of the cameras and winding up the box, Juniper looked into the vent opening and found Toy Caleb in the vents. She quickly threw on her mask and waited for Toy Caleb to leave.

Toy Caleb slowly crawled into the office and looked at what he thought was two empty Kenny suits sitting in chairs. Strange, he could have sworn the guard was in here. He shrugged before walking out of the office. He never knew why there were empty suits in the office, but he didn't really care. He had a guard to screw around with. He just had to find the guard first.

Juniper took off her mask and picked up the camera tablet, looking through all of the cameras again. She saw Caleb was in the party room, Serene in the vents now, Toy Caleb in a different party room, and the otter was in the vents as well. Juniper groaned and wound up the music box. She pulled down the tablet only to see Serene in the office, standing in front of the desk and staring down at her.

"Screw you!" Juniper shouted as she threw the mask onto her head. She then held her breath and hoped that Serene would go away after a while. Serene did indeed go away and Juniper practically tossed the mask onto the desk and pulled up the camera tablet. She heard clunking in the vents and checked the vent cameras to find that Balloon Otter was gone.

Archangel was looking around the office. He kept getting strange visions, mostly of that damn golden suit. He shook his head and blinked a few times, but that didn't help at all. He sighed and looked around the office. He then froze when he looked in the corner of the room. Why the heck was there a shadow Caleb?

Well, he wasn't sure if it was a Shadow Caleb, but it was definitely a cat, and it looked like an animatronic. It didn't have the same exact build as Caleb or his toy counterpart, but it was still a cat, and Archangel was just grouping him with Caleb. Archangel stared at the shadowy cat figure as it slowly faded away, as if it was just a ghost.

Archangel blinked and turned to Juniper, ready to ask if she saw that too, but let out a tiny yelp as he saw Caleb, standing in front of the desk in the office and looking at the two of them. Archangel went silent as Caleb looked at him, sparks coming from the holes in his body. Caleb could have sworn the suit made a sound. He stared at the suit for a while before walking back down to the hallway.

Juniper took the mask off and pulled up the camera tablet. She quickly wound up the box and looked through all of the cameras. Seeing no one was close to the office, she put down the tablet and checked the hallway, only to see Henry was running down the hallway. She shined her flashlight at him a few times before checking the cameras again. This time Toy Caleb was in the vents again, with Toy Serene in the other vent opening. She groaned and put her mask back on once again.

Toy Kenny, who had remained on the stage most of the night, suddenly activated and looked around. "Having a party without me?" He asked, chuckling slightly. "That's not nice." He laughed and hopped off the stage to walk towards the main hallway. He always had fun hunting down the guard, and usually considered it a party.

Toy Kenny slowly hopped into the hallway and smiled slightly upon seeing the guard doing her job, frantically checking the cameras and vents. He chuckled again and tore his costume eyes out, so his endoskeleton eyes were clearly visible. He slowly hopped towards the office, only to have Juniper hit him in the face with the flashlight.

Toy Kenny blinked as the light caught him straight in the eyes. He slowly began to back away, his systems restarting as he completely left the main hallway, going back to the show stage, since his system restart required him to go back to his original position. He climbed back onto the stage and stayed still as his systems began to restart.

Archangel was once again having problems, like he always did while on the job. He stared out into the dark hallway. He slowly flicked on the flashlight, only to yelp when he saw the disembodied head of Golden Kenny down the other end of the hallway. He almost dropped his flashlight but kept it on, aiming it down the hallway.

Juniper looked at Archangel, who was aiming his flashlight down an empty hallway. "What the hell are you doing, dude?" She asked, looking down the hallway. "There's nothing there."

Archangel blinked and looked at her, before looking down the hallway. "But there's a head down there…" He muttered, but Juniper wasn't listening anymore, because she was checking the cameras. He sighed and sat down in a chair and put a hand to his forehead, well, the mask's forehead, since he was still wearing the mask.

Archangel was pretty sure he was going insane right now, and the voice that was in his head wasn't helping him think otherwise. He shook his head and closed his eyes, thinking about those visions he was seeing, and the voice that was in his head. He had no idea where either of those two things were coming from.

" _Why don't you check the hall again?_ " The voice in Archangel's head asked, his voice a deep, low tone. " _Maybe something's changed."_ It let out a deep chuckle before seeming to disappear, or at least the voice faded away, as if the distance between Archangel and the source of the voice was increasing.

Archangel rolled his eyes and picked up his flashlight. He looked down the hallway and, after turning on his flashlight, shone his flashlight down the hallway. His eyes widened when he saw the disembodied head of Golden Kenny come floating towards him at a incredibly fast speed, the head seeming to make a deep, screaming sound.

Archangel let out a scream as the head approached him and closed his eyes, not entirely sure what he expected to happen. He then slowly opened his eyes only to find that the head was gone. "What the hell?" He asked himself, opening his eyes fully and looking around the office.

Then the voice came back, and it was laughing rather loudly inside Archangel's head, giving him a slight headache as well. " _Oh, that was fun._ " The voice said. " _Next time i won't give you a warning._ " It chuckled before the voice became silent.

Archangel groaned before looking around the office through the mask's eyes. He sighed slightly. He didn't like this at all, and was almost certain he was going insane, considering that he had voices in his head and he was seeing things. He was most likely going insane.

Juniper was still slightly freaking out, considering the original animatronics were being very active, the toys not being all that active, but they still entered the office from time to time. She yelled at Serene briefly before putting on the Kenny mask and hoping she would soon go away. Serene did indeed go away and Juniper threw off the mask.

She pulled up the camera tablet and looked through all of the cameras again, now trying to find all of the other was in the main hallway now, Caleb was in a party room, same with his Toy Counterpart, Henry in the hallway, Mangle in the prize corner, Toy Freddy in the Game corner, Toy Serene in the Vents, and Balloon Otter was nowhere to be found.

Juniper quickly checked the hallway and shone her flashlight at Henry about ten times before looking into the vents, pressing the button to light up the left vent opening. She saw Balloon Otter in the vents and quickly put on her mask. She heard something crawling in the vents and quickly took her mask on. She checked both vents and saw that Balloon Otter wasn't there. She smiled before checking the cameras again.

By now, Henry had left the hallway and had entered Maintenance. He looked at the only original animatronic that hasn't activated yet, which was Kenny, and walked over to him. He made Kenny sit up, since he was laying down on the ground, and smacked him in the face with his hand. "Wake up, mate." He said before standing up.

Kenny suddenly twitched to life and glared at Henry. "Was hitting me really necessary?" He asked, standing up and stretching slightly.

Henry shook his head. "No, but it was really fun, and i enjoyed it. If you can't take the pain, go back to level one, noob." He chuckled before walking out of the room and towards the hallway that led to the office.

Kenny shook his head before looking up. "Well, guess i should get going." He said and made his way out the door, his eyes scanning the hallway outside of the maintenance room. He looked to the hallway leading into the office and smiled a bit, seeing the Juniper flash her flashlight at Henry, making his systems restart and having him leave.

Kenny chuckled slightly and stepped into the hallway, still chuckling as he looked down the office and at Juniper. He took a few more steps down the hallway and stared at Juniper, his face being barely visible in the darkness of the hallway. He smiled once Juniper flashed the flashlight at him, murderous intent visible in his eyes,

"Get the hell away!" Juniper shouted as she began flashing Kenny with her flashlight before shoving on the mask since she knew Toy Serene was in the vents.

Kenny blinked as Juniper changed into a spare suit of himself. he stared at the suit slightly before looking around. He looked back and the suit suddenly disappeared and was replaced with Juniper. He blinked again before seeing Juniper pull up the camera tablet. He chuckled and entered the office and watched Juniper as she looked through the camera.

Juniper brought down the camera tablet and saw Kenny. She shouted at him and then threw on the mask, looking at Kenny through the mask's eyes. Kenny stared at Juniper for a while, slightly confused as to why there's a spare suit of himself in the office once again, before leaving the office and going out into the hallway.

Juniper took off the mask and pulled up the camera tablet. She was winding up the box when she heard the wonderful sound of the bell chimes, indicating it was six AM. She smiled and practically threw the camera tablet on the desk before walking out of the pizzeria as the animatronics were going to their normal daytime positions.

Archangel groaned and headed back home once he exited the building. He heard the voice in his head emit a low chuckle. " _We'll get you next time, Arch._ " He said, which caused Archangel to freeze. Only his friends called him that. How the hell did this thing know that? " _Then you can be just like us."_ The voice let out a deep chuckle before fading away to who knows where.

Archangel then quickly headed to his house and went into his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and quickly fell into sleep, hoping to not have any dreams tonight.

So, that is where we leave this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed, and thank you all for reading. See you in the next chapter


	18. Another Night Down

Juniper walked into pizzeria and immediately walked towards the office, not even taking a glance at the animatronics as she passed them on stage. She didn't care about those things, they could be turned into scrap metal for all she cared. Those things did try to kill her, after all, so it only made sense that she hated those damn animatronics.

Archangel entered the pizzeria shortly after Juniper had entered the office. He honestly did not know why he even came into work today, considering everything that has happened to him. He sighed. He was thinking about taking the day off tomorrow, maybe do something other than this job, and hopefully he'd stop seeing things every time he fell asleep on the job.

Archangel entered the office and sat down. As soon as he did sit down in his seat the phone rang, causing Juniper to groan. She really, really hated that guy, to be perfectly honest. He just seemed to calm for the job he had, and she just didn't like that at all. She hesitated a bit before picking up the phone.

"Hello hello!" Will said as soon as the phone was picked up, causing Juniper to once again groan. "Uh, just to update you, there's been some sort of, uh, investigation, going on. Uh, we may end up closing for a few days... I don't know. I want to just say that although this is just precaution, our company denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Just keep an eye on things, okay?"

Juniper nods and was about to pull up the camera tablet, happy to hear that the man was going to shut up so she could do her job. Like i've stated before, she really, really hated that guy.

"Uh, just as a side note," Will said, causing Juniper to groan in frustration. "Try to avoid with any of the animatronics tonight. Someone might have done something to their facial scanners. They interact with kids just fine, but when they encounter any member of the staff, or any adult for that matter, they just stare. Uh, anyways, just hang on tight and go through this night. Good night!" This time he did actually hang up.

Juniper grumbled something to herself before pulling up the camera tablet and checking all of the cameras. Nothing was happening so far so she quickly wound up the box and checked the hallway. Seeing no one in the hallway, she pulled up the tablet again and looked through all of the cameras, still nothing has changed.

Archangel was in the back of the office, as usual, wearing his mask, as usual. He still wasn't going to help, mostly because, with how randomly he fell asleep on the job, he felt like he might fall asleep while an animatronic entered the office, and that would be bad for him. He sighed softly and shook his head.

Juniper was still looking through all of the cameras. She noticed Caleb was now standing in the doorway to maintenance and groaned. These things were so aggressive now, and she had no idea why, but in all honesty, she didn't care. She just wanted to get through this night and get her paycheck.

Juniper looked through the other cameras and quickly wound up the box before looking into the vent openings and then the hallway. Seeing nothing in either of those, she once again pulled up the camera tablet, looking through all of the cameras again and winding up the box before putting down the cameras and once again checking the vents and hallway.

Caleb stared down the hallway that entered the office, being able to easily see it from his spot in the doorway to maintenance. He then looked behind himself and at the other withered animatronics, which were sitting down in the maintenance room. Serene, due to Caleb bumping into her when he walked out, was now laying on her side, deactivated.

If Caleb could, he would sigh as he thought back on that day, when his life was taken away. He shook his head. Come on Caleb, sure your life is gone now, but that's why you're still fighting, still going on. He looked to the other withered animatronics and got a tiny bit angry. He was trying to give them the vengeance they deserved, and they were just laying about? That won't do.

He slowly limped over to Serene and looked at her. He then kicked her in the face with his foot, causing her to sit up and activate. "What the heck!?" She exclaimed, her voice faint and distant as Caleb looked at her.

Caleb pointed at her, and towards the door, signaling that they had a murderer to catch. His voicebox had been long since ripped out, and he wasn't able to speak at all, so he was just about as mute as that one guard they used to chase, Pepper. He pointed at her and at the doorway again.

Serene looked at the doorway and then at Caleb. She sighed. "I have to, don't I?" She asked, to which Caleb responded with a nod, indicating that she did indeed have to go out of the room and actually try to get the guard. She sighed and stood up, muttering something to herself as she walked towards the door.

If Caleb still had most of his mouth, he would be smiling right now, mostly because he managed to wake up one of the withered animatronics, which was actually a rather difficult task, especially these days. He then walked over to Henry and kicked him as well.

A game over sound came from Henry as he stood up. "Game over already?" He muttered as he looked around. He then looked at Caleb. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" He asked, knowing that Caleb sometimes tried to wake up the withered animatronics.

Caleb pointed at Henry, then at the opened doorway, like he did with Serene. Henry gave him a quick nod before running out the door, holding back a screech as he did so. Caleb once again felt slightly happy at this and then walked over to Kenny. He put him right side up and stared at him.

Kenny slowly activated and looked at Caleb. "Oh, hey," He said. "Is it that time already?" He asked, to which Caleb responded with a nod. Kenny nods back and stood up. He stretched before walking towards the doorway that left the room, Caleb following him close behind. Once he walked out of the room, he walked towards one of the party rooms, Caleb not following him this time.

Juniper was slightly freaking out, mostly because all of the withered animatronics were out, and it was only a while since the night started. She pulled up the camera tablet and looked through all of the cameras, checking them for the withered animatronics. She found Serene and Kenny in camera view and checked the hallway. Caleb and Henry were both down the hallway. She flashed the hallway a bit with her flashlight before pulling up the tablet to wind up the music box.

Archangel was, once again, having his own problems. While he wasn't getting sleepy, the visions of the Golden Kenny suit, the Shadow Caleb, even, strangely enough, bright flashes of blue were going through his mind. He put a hand to the mask's forehead and closed his eyes, hoping that whatever was happening would stop soon.

"It will never stop." The deep voice inside Archangel's head said, with surprising hostility that he never heard from this voice. "You cannot escape the ghosts of your past! It will only stop when you are like us." The voice let out a deep laugh before fading away, the visions of the golden suit stopped appearing as the disembodied Golden Kenny head floated down the hallway and towards the office.

Archangel closed his eyes as the head charged at him, but nothing happened. He sighed and opened his eyes before shaking his head. The voice and whatever it said meant absolutely nothing to him at all. He looked around the office before yawning slightly. No! Don't go to sleep Archangel. You know what will happen if you do.

Archangel shook his head rapidly to try and keep himself awake before spinning his swivel chair around rapidly. Although, this actually didn't let him stay awake, but made him incredibly sick. He groaned slightly and took off the mask to get breath in somewhat fresh air. He felt slightly better once he did and sighed.

Meanwhile, while Archangel was having his little freak out, Juniper was actually trying to stay alive right now, which was proving to be a difficult task, especially by herself. She quickly brought up the tablet and wound up the music box and looked through the cameras. Caleb was in the vents, Serene in the party room, Kenny in the hallway that led to maintenance, and Henry wasn't in the hallway.

Juniper quickly checked Kid's Cove and the show stage to see if the toy animatronics were still there, which they were. She wound up the box again before putting down the tablet. She noticed Caleb beginning to crawl out of the vents, since he had gotten there in the time it took for Archangel to be done with his hallucination, and into the office and put the mask onto her head.

Caleb stared at Juniper, who he saw as an empty suit, before walking out of the office, the lights flickering as he did. Juniper took off the mask as soon as Caleb left and noticed Serene was in the vents. She groaned slightly before hearing Balloon Otter giggle. She checked the other vent and saw the otter being in the vents. She wound up the box and put the tablet down.

She quickly used her flashlight to look down the hallway with her flashlight. Caleb and Henry were in the hallway once again. She flashed the hallway about five times with her flashlight before going pulling up the camera tablet. She heard some clunking in the vents and put down the tablet to see Serene right in front of the desk in the office. She quickly put on her mask, muttering swears to herself.

Serene looked at the empty suit, which was actually Juniper. She stared at it for quite a while actually before the lights flickered and she disappeared, most likely walking down the hall. Juniper took off her mask and pulled up the camera tablet, freaking out slightly since the night was rather hectic and it was rather early into the night.

Juniper looked through all of the cameras again. Serene was in a party room again, Caleb was in a different party room, Mangle was in the prize corner, Kenny was in the hallway with the bathrooms, Henry was down the hallway, and Balloon Otter was back in the game corner. Juniper quickly wound up the music box and put the tablet down.

Juniper flashed the hallway with her flashlight before checking both vent openings. Nothing was in the vents, but Henry was still in the hallway. She flashed him a couple of times with her flashlight before pulling up the tablet again, not giving even a glance at Archangel since she actually forgot he was sitting there.

Archangel was once again having very aggressive hallucinations. The golden suit would be just about everywhere he looked, it's head, instead of looking down at it's feet, looked straight at Archangel half the time. The Shadow Caleb also appeared at times as well, every time it disappeared he felt a jolt of pain from seemingly nowhere.

He shook his head. "It's all in my mind...it's all in my mind...it's all in my mind..." He muttered, trying to convince himself that none of these hallucinations were real and that he was just imagining them. After all, Juniper didn't see them. Actually, now he wasn't sure if that should make him calm, or panic even more.

He sighed before just looking around the office, trying to figure out whatever the hell was going on, which he probably never would find out. He took his mask off real quick to take a few breaths of somewhat fresh air before putting it back on and then just sitting there, his mind racing as he thought about what was going on.

Juniper continued to look through the cameras, winding up the box every now and then. She looked at the hallway and shined her flashlight down it before looking into the vent openings. Henry was in the hallway once again, and she quickly flashed her flashlight at him before looking at the vent openings again. Toy Serene was in one vent opening, Balloon Otter in the other.

She quickly put on her mask and waited for both of them to leave. There was some clunking in the vents, and, thinking that the animatronics left, Juniper took off her mask and pulled up the camera tablet again, looking through all of the cameras.

Caleb had replaced Balloon Otter in the vents, and Serene was in the party room. Kenny was in the hallway as well as Henry, Mangle was in the game corner, Toy Caleb was in a party room, Toy Serene in the hallway that led to maintenance, which also had the bathrooms, and Toy Kenny was in the game corner, staring at the mangled mess that was Toy Kenny, which was hanging from the ceiling.

Serene was staring into the camera, giving whoever was watching the cameras a death stare. Serene never really accepted insanity like the others did, and right now was currently trying to fight it. She also was usually the voice of reason, always thinking logically in some way, maybe because she thought if she kept her common logic, she wouldn't go insane like the others.

Serene was just staring into the camera a bit before the feed turned to static. She didn't know how she knew the feed turned to static, she just did. She quickly dove into the vents, making loud clunking sounds, and crawled to the corner of the vents, hoping she could get into the office without much effort.

Juniper was currently freaking out because Kenny looked like he was going to enter the office at any moment. "Go away!" She shouted before checking the vent openings. Nothing was there, apparently. She pulled up the camera tablet and looked through all of the cameras. Nothing seemed to really change at all.

Juniper put down the camera and yelped. Now, she wished she was just seeing things, but it seemed like Serene, Caleb, and Kenny both entered the room, and all three of them were staring at her. She yelped again and put on her mask, closing her eyes and hoping they wouldn't see through her disguise.

The three animatronics looked at each other, and then at the spare Kenny suit, which was really Juniper. "Kenny?" Serene asked. "Why is there a spare suit of you in the office?" She asked, looking at the suit with curious eyes

.

Kenny only shrugged. "As if I'd know." He said. "I can't go out during the day, I'd be surprised if i knew what they did to those suits."

Serene only shrugged before the lights flickered and she left the room, Caleb and Kenny following close behind. Serene looked into the hallway camera, staring into it as Kenny and Caleb both went into separate party rooms. The animatronics never really talked or go into the same rooms often. Whenever they did talk, they had very short conversations, never really talking about anything important either.

Kenny stared into the camera, twitching wildly. His head was twitching like crazy, like it usually did when he was wanting to kill the guard a lot more than usual. He looked to the vent opening, but didn't even consider entering the vents. He never considered that option, for some odd reason. Maybe it was because he thought he was too big to fit or something along those lines.

Kenny shook his head and stared into the camera, his eyes still looking like they were about to pop out of his head. He always liked staring into the camera, for some strange reason, but he never really knew why he did. Maybe because he felt like he could see straight into the guard's office whenever he did. He grinned slightly before looking at the door that led out of the party room.

Caleb, however, was staring at the vent opening in the party room he was in, debating on wether or not he should go inside of it. He was usually able to get into the office with ease when taking the vents, which is why he prefered going into the vents than the main hallway that led into the office.

He slowly limped towards the vent entrance and crouched down, his eyes flickering from red to white as he slowly entered the vents, making faint clunking sounds as he did. There was also a faint static sound coming from him, as if there was still a tiny bit of his voicebox left and it could still make sounds.

Juniper heard these static and clunking sounds and looked through all of the cameras. She found Caleb in the vents and wound up the box quickly as well. She just looked through all of the cameras for the animatronics now. She put down the camera tablet and saw that Caleb was crawling out of the vents. She quickly threw on the mask.

Caleb stood up and looked at Juniper, who he saw as an empty suit. He stared at it for a while, at least five minutes, before walking out of the office, the lights flickering as he did so. As soon as he left Juniper took off the mask and pulled up the camera tablet. She looked through all of the cameras, taking mental notes on where every animatronic was.

Toy Caleb was in a party room, Toy Serene was in the hallway that led to maintenance, Kenny was in the party room, Henry and Caleb in the main hallway, Balloon Otter was nowhere to be found, Toy Kenny was in the game corner, Mangle was in the prize corner again, and Serene was in the party room.

Juniper wound up the box and checked both vent openings. Seeing no one there, she quickly pulled up the tablet again. Her eyes scanning the screen, she looked through all of the camera feed again as if her life depended on it, which it kind of did. Seeing no one changed their positions yet, she put down the tablet and flashed the hallway with her flashlight.

Archangel began to have yet another hallucination. They seemed to be more frequent as the nights go by. This one was mostly of the golden suit, but there was also an eyeless Toy Caleb and an eyeless Henry. He shivered slightly at the sight of these eyeless animatronics and tries to pull himself together.

Archangel was then, once again, charged by the disembodied Golden Kenny head. He didn't even flinch this time. It was starting to lose it's touch, to be honest. He rolled his eyes and looked around the office, not falling for the thing's tricks anymore.

"Ah, i see you are getting used to my tricks." The voice that Archangel has now assigned to Golden Kenny said. "I suppose I'll have to come up with new tricks. Oh well, You'll still be seeing me for a while." The voice chuckled and faded away.

Archangel rolled his eyes slightly before taking off the mask for a few breaths of somewhat clean air before putting the mask back on. He had no idea what the golden suit was about still, but he honestly didn't care either. He just wanted to survive the night and make sure he doesn't die.

Archangel looked at one of the camera tablets and honestly.

Archangel was actually unable to act upon this need to help out Juniper, for as soon as he took off his mask to pick up the camera tablet, Caleb seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed him by the neck. HIs eyes widened and he struggled under the animatronic's death grip, but it was obviously useless.

Caleb stared at the struggling Archangel before walking towards maintenance, Archangel still struggling in the cat's death grip as he struggled to breath. Caleb entered the room and looked around for a suit to stuff him into. Before he could grab a spare Kenny suit, the six AM bell rang and he dropped Archangel, who landed on his feet and ran out of the room.

Caleb sat against the wall and deactivated as the other animatronics entered the room, the toy animatronics going towards the stage, game corner, and kid's cove and prepared for the day. Archangel just ran straight out of the building and didn't look back. That was close, way too close.

Juniper just calmly gathered whatever she dropped onto the desk in the office, put them in a little bag she brought to work, and began to walk out of the pizzeria, resisting the urge to flip off the animatronics as she left. She calmly walked out of the building and began to walk home.

And that is where we leave this chapter. Thank you all for reading and i will see you next time


	19. Juniper's Last Night

Juniper entered the pizzeria, muttering something to herself. She sat down in the office and looked around a bit. There were a few minutes until her shift started, so she was just going to relax right now and not do anything that would make her on edge, because the job does that well enough on its own.

Archangel didn't come into work today, or at least that's what Juniper thought. He was usually here before she was, and usually ten minutes early, while Juniper was five minutes early. Considering he wasn't here, and he probably wasn't going to show up after twelve, Juniper was going to guess that he took the day off so he could sleep or something.

Good, Juniper thought. Who needs that guy? He was useless to her, not even helping her with little things, so she didn't need him at all, or anyone really. She grinned slightly to herself as she spun her swivel chair around slightly. Then, to Juniper's dislike, the phone rang. She groaned and picked up the phone, preparing herself to hear from that annoying man.

"Hello hello?" Will's voice came from the phone, as it always did. "Hey...so, uh, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? The reason why i say this is because, well, the building's on lockdown right now. Uh, no one should be in or out of the building. Especially any previous employees. Uh, anyways, you'll also be doing the day shift today, and the day after that. You'll be doing the day shift for a little while. A new position just became available."

Juniper groaned once she heard that. Her entire sleep schedule had been built around her night shift job, now she had the day shift job? That was not good for her sleeping time. She sighed and tried to quickly figure out a time to go to bed today, hoping she'd still get a normal amount of sleep today.

"Uh, we'll try to find a replacement for your shift, by the way." Will said quickly. "Uh, so far we haven't really found anyone. Uh, anyways, uh, we were also going to try to contact the original owner of the previous location. His name was… I think JacobI know this since i used to work there, actually. I think the name of the place was Kenngaroo's Family Diner, maybe. Uh, anyways, I'll leave the night to you now. See you tomorrow." He then hung up

Juniper grumbled something to herself before pulling up the camera tablet. She had waited until the phone call was over before she checked any of the cameras. That was probably a mistake, considering now Caleb was already out of the maintenance room, and was actually in the hallway leading into the office. She flashed him with her flashlight a couple of times before pulling up the camera tablet once again.

Juniper quickly wound up the music box, which seemed to be winding down a lot faster than the other nights, and checked all of the cameras. the otter was gone from the game corner, Serene was in a party room already, Caleb also being in a party room, Henry was most likely down the hall, Toy Kenny on the stage, Toy Bonnie in a party room, Toy Serene in the hallway that led to maintenance, and Mangle was in the prize corner.

Juniper quickly pulled down the camera tablet and checked the hallway, flashing her flashlight at Henry before checking the vent openings. No one seemed to be there, so she quickly pulled the camera tablet back up and wound up the box once again, still not really knowing what was truly in that box, but she didn't care enough to find out.

Serene was currently in one of the party rooms, staring straight into the camera. She honestly hated just about every second she spent at this building. Every second was another tiny bit of her sanity going away. It was only a matter of time until she has gone completely insane like the others. She had no idea what she would do then, but she knew it was inevitable that she would lose it eventually.

Serene quickly shook her head and looked at the vent opening. With a slight twitch and a silent groan, she walked towards the vent entrance and crouched down slightly. She then crawled into the vent opening and began to crawl towards the office, but stopped when the camera in the vent system turned on and stared at it, pure hatred in her eyes.

Juniper groaned slightly when she saw that Serene was already in the vents. She checked the other vent corner and saw Caleb in that camera. She groaned again and flashed the hallway, where Henry and his toy counterpart were. She quickly brought up the camera and wound up the box.

When Juniper put down the camera tablet she saw both Caleb and Serene in the office, both of them standing in front of the desk and staring at her, Caleb's eyes red and Serene's eyes being blank right now. Juniper yelped and threw on her mask, closing her eyes a bit. It was usually not that common more than one animatronic entered the office, but it did sometimes happen, and that's when she freaked out.

Both Serene and Caleb looked at Juniper, but they only saw her as a costume, like they usually did when she wore the mask. The lights flickered and Caleb left the office, slowly being followed by Serene. Juniper quickly threw her mask onto the desk and quickly picked up the camera tablet and wound up the box, which was running out of time rather quickly.

Juniper checked all of the other cameras again, mostly focusing on the vent corner and the hallway. She wound up the box once again before bringing down the tablet and looking in the hallway, where Henry and his toy counterpart were. She quickly flashed her flashlight at the two of them before checking the vent openings. The otter was in one vent, and Toy Caleb was in the other.

Juniper shoved her mask on and waited for the two animatronics to leave. The otter just crawled out of the vents, while Toy Caleb hopped out of the vents and looked into the eyes of the empty suit, which was actually Juniper, of course, before running down the hall, for some strange reason letting out a loud laugh.

Shadow Caleb was in the corner of the office, sitting down and watching Juniper as she attempted to survive the night. His wide, ear to ear smile was still present on his face, as it was basically forced on his face. He didn't want this form in particular. He wanted to keep his human body, but due to him dying in a animatronic suit, he had to take on this form.

Shadow Caleb couldn't help but let out a low chuckle as Juniper threw on the mask when Kenny entered the office. That silly girl thinks that mask will keep her safe forever. He let out another insane laugh. He had long since gone insane once he died, but he didn't care about his missing sanity. He didn't care at all.

Shadow Caleb was also a bit more different than the others. He seem to know a lot more than what he was letting on, and he never really talked to anyone about the things he knew, but he certainly knew a lot. He let out one more insane laugh, that he was almost certain Juniper heard, before disappearing from the office.

Balloon Otter was sitting down underneath the table in the party room, talking to himself about random things. He hated everything about this place, and hated just about all of the animatronics here. They were his friends, how could they kill him? He shook his head and looked at the two items in his hands: His sign, and his balloon.

He sighed. Considering he saw no way out of here right now, he's have to get used to seeing these things in his hands. Every day, every night, he'll be carrying these two objects, and roam the pizzeria with them. He suddenly got rather angry. His friends have killed him and trapped him here for who knows how long?

Balloon Otter peaked out from under the table and towards the camera, his eyes holding only hatred. He's become hateful towards just about everything. He hated those stupid kids who crowd around him asking for balloons, he hated the guards, who were still alive while he was dead, he hated the cameras that always seemed to watch him, and he hated the other animatronics, who treated him like nothing anyways.

He sighed and shook his head. So this was what he had become? A hateful animatronic otter that just hated everything around him? Yep, it was. He shook his head and went back underneath the table, and went back to talking to himself. He didn't talk about anything that made sense, but he just wanted to talk right now.

Juniper was currently having a mini freak out, which usually mean a lot of mental swearing. She rapidly checked all of the cameras and wound up the box. She flashed the hallway with her flashlight and checked the vent openings. She shoved on her mask seeing that Toy Caleb was in the vents. She then just sat there and waited for him to leave.

Why don't i just quit, she thought to herself as she threw off her mask once Toy Caleb left the office. That was more of a rhetorical question. She needed this job. She barely had enough money to support herself, and with this being the only job she could get, she has to do this job until she gets her paycheck. She was actually thinking that, after she moved to the dayshift, this job would be okay.

Juniper quickly pushed all of her thoughts out of her head then and focused on her job, which she seemed to find some difficulty in doing, to be honest. She kept thinking about her life, which she could lose if she didn't focus on the job, but she just couldn't stop thinking about it. It's funny how much you think about things when on this job.

Juniper didn't really have much to say about her life, to be honest. She was still going to school, with her being only seventeen or so, and her family really didn't spend that much time with her. She didn't have many friends at her school, nor did she really want any, but she did sometimes get lonely. Juniper quickly pushed these thoughts out of her head once again and shoved on her mask when an animatronic entered the room.

Jacie was just in her box, sleeping silently. She always slept when the box was still wound up, and she never really did anything else when the box was wound up. Sure, sometimes the other animatronics tried to talk to her when she was in the box, but she never was awake enough to give actual responses to their sentences .

Jacie really didn't do much at all during the night these days. There were times when she peaked out of the box, but half the time she was asleep, the guards always being keen on winding the box up. So yeah, you could say she has been a bit lazy, but honestly now, she's been going after the guard for almost eight years, since she's been around longer than the other four, so in her mind, she deserved a break.

Jacie let out a little yawn as she stretched inside the box. She didn't really have dreams anymore, more like nightmares. These nightmares were always about the same thing, how she died. She shook her head in her as she woke up a bit. Just don't think about that, just don't. She sighed and poked the lid of the box and went back to sleep.

Toy Henry, or as he was often called, the Mangle, was hopping in and out of party rooms. He often screwed around a bit during the night. Sure, he was lazy at times, but that didn't mean he didn't like to have fun every now and then, because really now, those six hours can get boring if he can't get to the guard.

Toy Henry then just hung there from the ceiling, being absolutely still, faint static coming from his mouth. He looked around a bit, his eyes scanning the room he was in. He then suddenly twitched and leapt towards the door to the party room, the static sound coming from him getting louder the closer he got to the office.

He swung into the hallway and looked into the office, where Juniper still seemed to be freaking out. He made an incredibly loud static sound as Juniper shone her flashlight down the hallway. Juniper then proceeded to flash him with her flashlight about ten times before checking the cameras. Toy Henry continued to make static sounds, but his systems did restart and he swung out of the hallway.

Kenny sat down against the wall in maintenance, even though he usually laid on the ground, limp. His head suddenly twitched violently and his head twitched towards the camera, his eyes still looking like they were about to pop out of his head. His eyes slowly lit up as he stared into the camera. He stood up and began to walk towards the exit of the room.

Kenny slowly walked out of the room and down the hallway that led to maintenance, staring into the camera still. He just looked straight into the camera, one hand going towards what was left of his binoculars that hung around his neck out of habit. He glared into the camera still before going out of the room and into the main hallway leading to the office.

He then stared into the office, his eyes holding absolutely nothing but hatred and bloodlust. He wasn't normally this aggressive, but right now he just felt like this person had to die, more so than most nights, that is. He glared at Juniper as she brought up her camera tablet. He then stepped into the office and stared at her.

Juniper brought down the camera tablet and yelped before putting on the mask, hoping that she reacted quickly enough. Kenny only looked at her for a few seconds before the lights flickered and he left the office. Juniper then threw off the mask and pulled up the camera tablet, winding up the box once again.

Juniper then checked all of the cameras, once again focusing on the vent corners and the area around the hallway, as well as the party rooms. She didn't see much that she should really worry about, except Toy Serene was in the vent opening, and Henry was down the hallway, so there might be something she should worry about.

Juniper quickly shined the hallway with her flashlight, knowing very well her flashlight was about to die soon, before she put on the mask and waited for Toy Serene left the vents. There was a bit of clunking in the vents and Juniper threw off the mask and checked the vent openings. Toy Serene was gone. She flashed the hallway a bit before pulling up the camera tablet and wound up the box again.

Toy Serene crawled out of the vents and into the party room. She immediately began to spin around with her rollerskates. She honestly really, really liked these rollerskates. They allowed her to get around a lot faster than the other animatronics. She smiled and zoomed out of the room, smiling still as she did.

She wondered what the other animatronics were doing right now. She never truly got to meet the animatronics during their nightly show, but she did sometimes interact with other animatronics, specifically Toy Kenny, since he was usually the least busy and had time to talk to her. She shrugged and went into the hallway that led to maintenance.

She then decided to take a little trip inside a party room she didn't usually go to. She rolled into one of them and noticed Toy Caleb, airplaying his guitar as if he actually knew what he was doing. She let out a little giggle before Toy Caleb turned around and noticed her, smiling as soon as he did.

Toy Caleb gave her a little wave. "Hey Alison!" Toy Caleb said. The animatronics usually called each other by their human names, instead of their animatronic names, just to avoid minor amounts of confusion. He continued to airplay as he said that sentence as well.

Toy Serene smiled at him. "Hi Katie. Can't talk for long." She said quickly, looking at the clock in the room and back at the door. "It's actually almost six. The day shift people will be coming in soon. We should probably head to the stage right now, actually." She then rolled out of the room

Toy Caleb smiled. "Right behind you, Alison!" He said and ran out of the room, still attempting to airplay as she did. Toy Caleb was somewhat the funny one of the animatronics, even though she didn't usually try to make people laugh. It just happened. He and Toy Serene then ran up onto the stage and stood in their daytime position, waiting for it to reach six.

Juniper was just in the office, currently winding up the box. She checked a few more of the cameras and was about to flash her flashlight down the hallway when she noticed something. Her flashlight wouldn't turn on. She quickly opened the compartment for the batteries and found that they weren't there.

"What the hell?" She muttered before hearing a laugh. She froze up and looked around the office, until she saw Balloon Otter, standing to the side of the desk, the flashlight batteries in his hands. "Hey! Give those back!" She said and tried to swipe the batteries away from him.

Balloon Otter just moved his hand away, still laughing. "You're going to die!" He said, full happiness with bits of insanity in his voice. He continued to laugh as he looked down the hallway. Henry should be running down the office sooner or later, and then this lady could say goodbye to her life

Juniper was mentally swearing to herself as she checked the cameras. She saw Caleb in one party room, Seren in the other, and Kenny in the hallway leading to maintenance, the only reason she could tell this was because of the dim light in Kenny's eye. She then quickly brought down the camera tablet, being very annoyed with Balloon Otter's laughing.

"Shut up you stupid thing or else I will-" Whatever she was about to threaten the animatronic with was cut off since Henry seemed to jump from the hallway and straight at her. He tackled her out of the chair and pinned her to the floor.

"Time to die, you noob!" Henry shouted, but before he could really bite into her with his somewhat sharp teeth, the six AM bell rang and he froze for a few seconds before standing up and running towards the maintenance room, along with the other withered animatronics, not really giving Juniper a second thought.

Juniper sighed and was about to walk out of the building, when a rather familiar looking man stopped her.

"Hey there, buddy." The man said, and Juniper almost immediately recognized the voice of the man she hated, but was forced to listen to every night. "You're not going home. You're on the dayshift now, remember?" Will asked her, tilting his head slightly

Juniper sighed. "Yeah," She muttered. "I remember that. I'll get to work dammit." She muttered before walking off to do whatever the hell she was supposed to do one the dayshift job, she had no idea.

and that is where we end this story for now. Thank you for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter


	20. Last Night for Archangel

Archangel entered the pizzeria, sighing slightly as he did, but also smiling a bit. His day off had gone pretty well, to be honest. He didn't have any hallucinations, which was a good thing, and that voice didn't bother him at all, which was absolutely wonderful for him. He quickly stepped into the office and sat down, now whistling to himself.

He now just waited for Juniper to just enter the office, grabbing the mask so he could put it on his head when the shift started. Sure, he could help her out, but he just didn't really feel like it right now, so he would just put on the mask, like he did every other night, and leave this night up to Juniper. He'd probably help next week though. The phone rang as soon as he put on the mask and he picked it up.

"And i was just about to go to bed…" He heard the familiar voice on the phone say, slight hostility in his voice, which somewhat surprised Archangel, since this man usually seemed calm. "What on earth are you doing there? You didn't get the memo did you? The place has been closed down for a while. Someone tried to break down a wall yesterday. At least, we were pretty sure he tried to break down the wall. He walked towards it with a chair in hand, at least."

Archangel blinked. Wait, this place was closed down? He didn't have to be here? So his life was in danger when it didn't have to be. Great, just great. He mumbled something to himself before checking all of the cameras quickly. Caleb had already left maintenance, and Toy Caleb had left the stage by now.

"Anyways," Will continued. "We were lucky that one girl, i think her name's Juniper, stopped him before he could hit the wall. I'm not sure what that man was doing. Anyways, we have only one event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be taking the dayshift. Just wear your uniform and make sure nothing goes wrong, alright? Alright. I'll leave the night to you now. Goodbye." He hung up the phone.

Archangel groaned and went to check all of the cameras, already knowing this night was going to be awful, considering he'd be all on his own, and he'd need to be fast, and fast was something he was not. He wound up the box and brought down the camera tablet only to let out a tiny yelp when Caleb was in the office. He threw on his mask, surprised that Caleb was already in the office, since his shift started only a while ago.

Caleb stared at what he saw, a spare Kenny suit. He could have sworn that a man was here, but he merely shrugged that off and walked away now, only focusing on finding this guard, who must be somewhere in the building. After all, he heard someone enter the building. He then entered a party room and looked into the camera.

Caleb was going to be very aggressive tonight, he decided as he stared into the camera. He was always aggressive, but tonight he was going to be incredibly aggressive. He looked towards the vent opening and limped towards it, ready to climb inside and get into the office once again. He was going to kill him, kill the person who he once called a friend, he was determined to do this.

Serene, meanwhile, was in a party room with weird paper plate dolls, staring at all of them. She didn't really like these things at all. They reminded her of those children's drawings, the ones that always ended up on her shell, as if she were an art exhibit. She always thought it was rather embarrassing that she had been brought down to such a level, but there was nothing that she could do about that, really.

She muttered something to herself before putting a hand to the paper plate doll that looked like Balloon Otter. She suddenly ripped the thing off the wall and looked towards the door that led outside of the room. She slowly walked out of the room, not entirely sure why she was doing what she was doing.

While Serene was doing whatever she was doing, Henry just sat there in maintenance, thinking about what random topic his insane mind brought up every now and then. He had lost it long, long before he had been scrapped and replaced, only to use for spare parts, his withered state only damaged what was already severely broken.

Henry thought about those toy animatronics and made a sound similar to a growl, or as much as his voicebox could allow. He honestly didn't like those toys very much, even if they were possessed by kids that met the same fate as they did, he didn't care. Those stupid plastic toys have replaced him, and he could not simply forgive them.

Henry stood up and looked outside of the maintenance room, still muttering to himself. His insane mind had led him to have many violent impulses. He wanted to hurt something, to kill, to destroy, and there was only one thing to hurt, to kill, and to destroy. He grinned and ran out of the office, laughing insanely inside his head, not even thinking about letting that laugh out, for then Arcahngel would know he was down the hallway

Archangel checked the hallway and flashed Henry with the flashlight before pulling up the camera tablet and winding up the box. He wasn't being all that quick, because he didn't have good reflexes or was good at reacting to things. He checked all of the cameras around the office before putting down the tablet, putting on the mask when he saw Serene in the office.

" _Glad to see you're back."_ Said an all too familiar voice in his head, causing him to groan. " _I was getting bored with that other girl. Now tell me, did you have a good day off, knowing you left that girl on her own, to possibly die?"_

Archangel shook his head. "Get out…" He muttered as he checked the cameras. "Get out of my head, and leave me alone, now. I don't have time for you." He wound up the box and flashed the hallway with his flashlight, his vision getting slightly blurry.

The voice chuckled. " _How would you feel if i told you that girl died, because you decided to take a day off because you didn't feel good? I bet you wouldn't feel all that good about it."_ There was another chuckle from the voice, and that chuckle turned into a full scale laugh.

He shook his head. "No, she's alive… I just know she is, she's still alive, the man on the phone told me so." He said, thinking back on the phone call he heard once his shift started. He said she stopped some crazy person from hitting a wall with a chair, yeah, she was okay, she had to be okay.

There was another laugh coming from the voice, this one sounding slightly more deeper than usual. " _As if that man on the phone would tell you the truth."_ He said. " _It's his job to keep you calm, is it not? As if he would tell you if that girl was found dead after her shift. It's practically his job to lie to you."_

Archangel shook his head. "No, you're lying, you're lying, I'm certain you are. She's alive, she's alive, she's alive…" He continued to mutter those two words for a while as he checked the cameras and wound up the box. The voice chuckled and slowly faded away, indicating that it was done tormenting him for now.

Archangel now had another reasons to survive the night, and that was to make sure Juniper was alive, and didn't die because of his own personal needs. If she did die, and the voice was right, he would have no idea what he would do then. He shook his head and checked the cameras near the office before winding up the box.

Balloon Otter sat under a tablet in a party room, like he usually did when he wasn't in the game corner or in the vents, looking out from underneath the table and at the camera in the corner of the room. Archangel was actually working this time, he just knew it. He finally stopped being lazy and began to work. He chuckled a bit.

Even though Balloon Otter had sacrifice his precious life to protect Archangel, he was still mad at him, for only one reason, Archangel was alive, he wasn't. Yes, Archangel couldn't really help that, and neither could Balloon Otter, but that didn't change his opinions at all, he was still mad at the guards, and just about everything else in this building.

He then suddenly ran towards the vent opening and dove inside of it, wanting to get to the office more than ever right now. He clambered into the vents, not caring about how much noise he made, and poked his head out of the vents and into the office. The only thing he saw was a spare Kenny suit. He would frown if he could, and stared at it for a while, before climbing back into the vents and into the party room.

Kenny, meanwhile, was in one of the party rooms, leaning against the wall, staring into the camera. He slowly put up a hand to his right eye, and took it out of his animatronic, revealing his endoskeleton eye as he stared into the camera, honestly looking rather casual. He'd done this enough times, he knew the drill by now.

Kenny slowly walked out of the room, putting his eye in his pouch as he did. He often took out at least one of his animatronic eyes when he was doing this, mostly to creep the guard out a bit and look a bit more scarier than usual, although, he was already somewhat creepy as it was, but a little boost was always helpful, was it not?

Kenny walked down the hallway until he was at the entrance to the office, one step away from entering the office and killing this man, the one he knew only from a previous life. Those memories meant nothing anymore. Those memories from seven years ago were rather hazy anyways, but even if he did remember them all, they still meant nothing.

Archangel shined his flashlight down the hallway and quickly shoved the mask onto his head when he saw Kenny there. He had two animatronics in the vent openings anyways, so he needed to put on the mask eventually. Once Kenny left, which he did after a while, he took off the mask and pulled up the camera tablet, winding up the box quickly.

Archangel checked all of the cameras that were near the office before checking the hallway and the vent openings. Henry was in the hallway, and Toy Caleb was in the vents currently. He pulled up the camera tablet and wound up the box again before putting the tablet down and putting on his mask. Toy Caleb quickly climbed out of the vent, looked into the 'suit's' eyes, and then left when the lights in the office flickered.

Toy Serene was zooming around the place on her rollerskates. She was a bit off today, and seemed to have forgotten how to skate correctly, for she continued to almost fall. This was kind of bad, since she could only skate around the pizzeria. She tried to look through her databases to figure out how she could rollerskate again.

She slowly figured it out and smiled as she got her balance back. She smiled and zoomed around through the pizzeria again, going through rooms at a rather steady speed. When she was bored she often zoomed around the place, heading to the office only when she felt like it. She entered all four of the party rooms, skating circles around tables and other objects.

While Toy Serene was just skating around, Toy Henry was swinging from room to room, slowly approaching the office. He didn't really feel lazy today, unlike other days, Although, he always felt a bit more energetic as the nights went on, and with the girl being on the night shift, he was slightly on edge for some odd reason.

Toy Henry slowly entered the hallway and looked towards the office, his mouth wide opened and his voicebox emitting static noises as he stared into the office. The light from Juniper's flashlight suddenly flashed in his face and he winced slightly. That always annoyed him, and hurt slightly as well.

He glared at the night guard before leaping out of the hallway and into a random party room, not even caring about who or what was in there right at this moment. He looked around and sighed slightly. He was a bit bored right now, and the guard was currently impossible to get to right now, considering he had that flashlight and mask.

Archangel was checking all of the cameras now, still really only focusing on the vent cameras. He quickly checked the hallway and flashed his flashlight at Henry, who was running down the hallway. He pulled up the camera tablet and wound up the box. He put down the tablet and looked at the vent openings, quickly shoving his mask on since he saw Toy Caleb in one of the vents.

He then put a hand to his head as he had those strange hallucinations once again. An eyeless Kenny, eyeless Toy Caleb, and an eyeless Henry. All of those things freaked her out, a lot. He obviously never liked the hallucinations, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about them, so he just beared with it and continued to check the cameras once he realized Toy Caleb left the office.

He sighed and checked all of the cameras again, winding up the box before shining his flashlight down the hall, flashing his flashlight a couple of times when he saw Henry. He checked the vent openings and saw nothing, so he brought up the camera tablet once again. Once he brought down the camera tablet again, he saw Caleb standing in the office. He quickly threw on the mask once he saw Caleb.

Caleb only stared at him for a while with his red, blinking lights for eyes before the lights flickered and he once again left the office. Caleb really hated how whenever he got in the office, there was almost always an empty suit in there, only on rare occasions did he find an actual person in there, but when he did, he was usually very happy about that.

Archangel looked around the office and sighed. What he saw in his vision was that disembodied head that he saw every night when he was on the job, and it was everywhere he looked as well, which just made him feel even more crazy. He shook his head, trying to convince himself that it was all fake, none of it was real.

Meanwhile, Golden Kenny's suit sat where it usually sat, the company safe room, that was hidden behind a false wall. He never had anything to do here, and the only fun his spirit could have was giving Archangel those hallucinations. He seemed to be the only one that received these hallucinations, oddly enough.

The suit twitched slightly as the spirit came back to the suit. The spirit, who was nicknamed Nightmare by his friends, never really attached to the suit anymore. He was basically just using the suit as a temporary body. He usually just stayed in his spirit form, which usually resembled the suit itself.

Golden Kenny just sat there right now, thinking about other things he could do to this guard before the night is up, and who knows if he'd ever have fun again. The spirit sighed a bit before disappearing from the room, going through the wall to get to the office, hoping to get Archangel another hallucination.

Archangel was still looking through all of the cameras, his shift almost being over right now, actually. He checked through a few of the cameras before winding up the box once again, focusing on all of the noises he heard. He then checked the hallway with his flashlight, and flashed Henry in the hallway when he saw he was there. He then put on his mask since he saw Caleb in the vents as well as Serene.

Once he heard the clunking in the vents that signalled that the animatronics were gone. He took off the mask and flashed the hallway with his flashlight. He saw the disembodied head of Golden Kenny down the hallway and quickly put his mask on just in case that thing could somehow hurt him.

Before he could figure out if that disembodied head could actually kill him, the six AM bell rang and he threw his mask off. He gathered anything he brought with him and started to leave until he stopped. Oh yeah, he actually had the dayshift today, but he didn't know what to do on the dayshift, really.

Archangel just waited by the door, hoping for someone to come in and tell him what to do. After a while Juniper entered the room, followed by the Will. They didn't seem to be talking to each other, probably because Juniper told Will to shut up a long time ago, because he always annoyed the heck out of her.

Archangel took one look at Juniper and sighed with relief. "Thank god you're alive." He said smiling at her. He really had thought she died, for some odd reason.

Juniper looked at him. "Of course I'm alive, why the hell would you think I'm dead?" She asked, not really caring that she sounded a bit rude right now, because she just really didn't care.

Archangel sighed. "You wouldn't believe me…" He muttered before looking at Will. "So, what do i do on the dayshift, exactly?" He asked, honestly not knowing the answer, because he only signed up for the nightshift and not the dayshift.

Will nods. "Follow me," He said. "I'll show you around." He then walked off, gesturing for Archangel to follow so he could tell him what to do. Archangel did indeed follow, and Will started to tell him about what to do.

And that, is where we end this chapter. Thank you all very much for watching, and you will hear from me in the next chapter


	21. A Horrible Incident

Today was the day of that birthday Will told Archangel about on his last night on the night shift, and there were only three people really taking care of this party right now, and those people were Will, Juniper, and Archangel, and they needed to take care of thirty or so kids to make sure they don't get hurt or into trouble, so they were going to have a busy day.

Will was sitting in the party room where all of the kids were. They seemed to be having fun, which made him smile. He always loved it when the kids had fun and were carefree. It reminded him of his days at the diner, before everything went bad, that is. He smiled even more as he watched the kids, thinking this was going to be a good day.

Will slowly stood up and walked to the back of the room, hoping to keep himself out of kids sight. He wanted to make them think they can have some fun without an adult's supervision. When he was a kid, he would always have much more fun when he thought an adult wasn't watching him, but that might not be the same with the other kids.

Juniper was currently just running surveillance, making sure no kid was doing something they shouldn't, and no one would go somewhere they weren't supposed to be going. She looked around the pizzeria, her hat mostly covering her eyes. She sighed. She barely got any sleep last night, and the last thing she wanted was to be around kids, which was why she wanted surveillance and not take care of the kids.

Juniper sighed and looked towards Kid's Cove, her eyes scanning the doorway to the area. Whoever wasn't in the party room was probably either in there, or next to the stage with the toy animatronics. Juniper then looked towards the entrance, not expecting to see anybody there at all,

Archangel was going between Kid's Cove and the dining room, checking up on the kids to make sure they didn't touch the animatronics in anyway, or possibly break one of the main three animatronics. He muttered something to himself as he looked up at the stage, watching the three toy animatronics do their daily show.

They looked so friendly in the daylight, he thought as soon as he saw them. They were so creepy looking at night, but looked so friendly during the day. He was glad that the kids didn't know what these guys do during the night, or else they would probably lose it if they found out their favorite animatronics were killers.

He shook his head and kept an eye on the animatronics, staying close to them like Will told him to do. He didn't really want to get close to those things, but he kind of had to. It also seemed like they were glitching out slightly. The kids really didn't seem to notice, but Archangel definitely did, because he was the one paying close attention to them, and he didn't like how glitchy they were being.

After a few minutes, a car rolled into the parking lot of the pizzeria. This car honestly looked rather fancy and nice. A man stepped out of the car and looked at the building, a grin on his face. This man's clothes were blue, he wore a badge painted bronze that had his name on it, which he had kept from when he got fired. His brown hair was hidden under a blue hat, and his eyes were a neon blue.

Azure chuckled as he walked towards the entrance of the pizzeria, certain he'd get away with it this time. He wanted to sneak into the saferoom and take a certain costume from there, but his previous attempt was stopped by that stupid redheaded girl when he tried to break the false wall, which he knew was there, with a chair.

Azure entered the pizzeria and looked around. He noticed the toy animatronics on the stage and chuckled. The kids were having fun, and the people who were working today would be focused only on the kids. At least, that's how he wanted it to go. His grin grew as he walked towards the area where the wall was, which happened to be near one of the party rooms.

Juniper saw a brief flash of blue and looked towards it, groaning when she saw Azure. This guy again? He tried to break the wall just a few days ago, did he not? She sighed and began to make her way towards him, following him to the area where the party rooms were, shaking her head the whole way. What the hell was this guy doing?

Juniper saw this blue man enter one of the empty party rooms, and followed him inside. She stared at him as he picked up a chair, a huge grin on his face. Once Azure turned around, he only stared at this girl. "What the hell are you doing?" Juniper asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Azure scoffed. "None of your business." He said in a thick Russian accent which he always had. He then walked towards the entrance of the party room, hoping to get past Juniper rather quickly. He tried to get past her, but Juniper only put an arm in his way and glared at him, not taking any of this shit today.

"Look," Juniper said. "I have gotten barely any sleep last night. I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I'm surrounded by kids. Don't mess with me, and tell me what the hell you're doing, and why you're trying to break our walls." She said, still glaring at him. She was really mad today.

Azure rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the way before walking out of the party room and towards the false wall. He gave it a little knock to make sure he got the right place. It sounded hollow and he smiled. He raised the chair and was ready to swing it at the wall, but Juniper grabbed the chair while Azure was swinging it down, ignoring the stinging feeling in her hands.

"Tell me what the hell you're doing!" She demanded, her voice rising, most likely being heard by the kids in one of the party rooms, but she didn't care right now. She was just angry, really, really angry.

Azure sighed before walking away. He could just kill the girl, yes, but there was high risk in doing that, very high risk. When he left the dining room, he noticed that Toy Caleb had jumped off the stage. He stared at the animatronic as it made it's way towards him. He was now basically staring right at the animatronic.

Archangel noticed Toy Caleb had left the stage and ran towards him. He then noticed Azure and froze in his tracks. It was… it was him. He freaked out slightly. This was him, he was certain it was. This was the man that killed almost all of his friends! He slowly backed away from the blue man, just staring at him and the animatronic.

Azure looked at Toy Caleb and examined the animatronic, his grin still present. "Yes, hello." He said to the animatronic before noticing Archangel. He looked at him and his grin grew. "Ah, and hello to you to. Tell me, how are your friends?" He asked before letting out a laugh. Oh, it was great to see this kid again.

Archangel heard him speak and almost panicked right then and there, then he heard the blue man asking about how his friends were and he just freaked out. This was definitely the man, no doubt about that. He freaked out and ran out of the dining room and into Kid's Corner. You can't really blame him. You'd probably react in a similar way if you ran into the monster that murdered your friends.

Toy Caleb had only stared at Azure the whole time, his yellow eyes scanning the man's face. It was him, it was him! It was the man that killed him and his friends! They found him! A smile that was wider than his normal smile spread across his face as he stared at Azure, ready to get his revenge.

He then did something that would not only get him scrapped, but would likely shut down the pizzeria for even longer if he succeeded with his attack. He tried to punch Azure straight in the face, just hoping to daze him for a while until he could grab him. He was so happy about finding Azure that he could barely contain his excitement.

Azure's eyes widened and he quickly moved out of the way of the punch. "What on earth?" He exclaimed, staring at the animatronic as it got ready for another punch. He faintly heard Juniper run up to him, but he ignored it. He ran past the animatronic and ran towards Kid's Cove, not sure what was happening with the animatronics.

He ran into Kid's Cove and looked around, only to see the pile on the floor that was Toy Henry. The mechanic part of him was rather worried about the thing, mostly because it was now basically just a pile, even though it should be an actual animatronic, and not what it had now been reduced to.

Juniper ran into the room and looked at Azure. "Why did the animatronic try to punch you!?" She asked, even though she was pretty sure Azure didn't know the answer. She then stared at Toy Henry. Was that animatronic also going to act up and do something violent? She hoped not, because that thing actually had sharp teeth.

Azure looked at her and merely shrugged before looking around the room. This really wasn't working out well for him. This was supposed to be something simple, but it turned into him running away from something that was supposed to be kid friendly. He shook his head and wondered if he should leave now.

Archangel was just really freaked out right now, now staring at Azure. This man was the one that killed his friends. He had to do something! He looked around the room and tried to think about something he could do to stop this man before he could possibly hurt anyone else. He then looked at Toy Henry and noticed he twitched slightly. Uh oh… that most likely wasn't good.

Toy Henry twitched violently until his head was turned to Azure. Oh, it was him. He let out a faint static sound as he grabbed one of the metal wires from the ceiling, the kids in the cove not noticing since they were looking at Azure and Juniper with interest. He slowly and quietly swung over to Azure

This was his chance, was the thought that went through his head. This could be his only chance to kill this man, and he had to make it count. He was soon suspended above Azure, looking down at him. He made a loud static sound to get his attention. Once Azure looked up, Toy Henry swung down and tried to bite him, but Juniper actually pulled him out of the way.

"What the hell!?" Juniper exclaimed, staring at Toy Henry in surprise. The animatronics never acted like this during the day. She looked at Azure, and then at Mangle. "You better run." She said before pushing him out of the cove, following him out of the cove. She did not want a customer dying while she was around.

Toy Henry let out a screech and followed them out of the cove. He needed to kill this man, for if he did, they could have their revenge. He swung out of the cove and grabbed one of the metal wires, staring at the two people. He only wanted to kill one, but if the other one got in the way, he might not have a choice.

Juniper, still wanting to get this customer away from this crazy animatronic, started to drag Azure to the party room, ignoring his protests about how he can walk on his own without being dragged. She really didn't care about what he said right now, she was just mad, and wanted to get this animatronic away from this customer.

Toy Serene, Toy Caleb, and Toy Kenny watched Juniper as she dragged Azure to the safety of one of the party rooms, hate present in their eyes as they stared at the two humans. Juniper obviously had no idea who she was trying to help right now. Toy Kenny shook his head while Toy Serene sighed. They couldn't go crazy right now, in front of kids. It'd scare them half to death.

Juniper quickly dragged Azure into a party room, which happened to be the one with kids in it, and looked at him. "What does that animatronic want with you?" She asked, to which he replied with a shrug. She groaned, really annoyed right now and just wanted this day to be over. "Fine. Maybe we can-"

Her sentence was cut off when Toy Henry burst the door open and swung inside. He looked at Azure, scanning him quickly. Target aquired. He swung from one wire, to another wire. He was suspended right above them and, at an incredibly fast speed, swoop down, mouth wide open and ready to bite down.

There was a screech, a scream, and then silence. Everyone stared in shock at what they were seeing. Toy Henry just bit… Juniper. Azure, before the animatronic could bite into his head, put Juniper in the way of the animatronic, and he bit into her instead. The silence was broken by a rather disgusting squishing sound as Toy Henry bit down harder into Juniper's head. Toy Henry then realized who he bit, and let go of her.

Juniper, eyes wide in shock, feel to the floor, huge teeth marks in her forehead, right where her frontal lobe would be. She had blacked out from the shock, and her eyes were closed, yet she was still breathing, albeit very slowly and weakly. She just sat there, blood coming out of the bite mark, and a bit of blood leaking out of one of her ears.

Archangel ran into the room and looked at Juniper. His eyes widened and a look that was a mix of shock and horror spread on his face. He barely processed what was going on now. He could have sworn he heard a kid shout 'Someone's been bitten! Someone's been bitten!", but he didn't even focus on it. He just stared at Juniper.

Azure looked at Juniper's unconscious form, and then looked up at Toy Henry. He quickly decided now was his time to leave, and ran out of the party room, running past the stage, where the animatronics were glaring at him, and left the building, not believing what had just happened. If that was a glitch, then that was a major one.

Will, who was sitting in the back of the room, quickly took action and ran towards the office to call an ambulance for Juniper. He dialed the number and put the phone to his head. "H-Hello hello?" He said as soon as someone picked up. "U-Uh, we need help at Kenny Kazgaroo's P-Pizzeria…" He said before explaining the situation at hand.

Archangel, meanwhile, decided to do something productive with himself and guide the kids out of the room, making sure they got somewhere safe. Once he got back to the party room he noticed Toy Henry was gone, probably back in Kid's Cove. He sighed and sat down in a seat. He couldn't believe what just happened…

An ambulance had arrived about ten minutes later and took Juniper to the hospital, not saying a word to Will or Archangel about if he'd live or not. They quickly took Juniper in a emergency room and put her in a hospital bed. Medical results would come in a day or two, but as far as they knew, she'd be in a coma for a while at least.

Will, after the kids had gone home, picked up by their parents and whatnot, was really in shock of what happened. Once again, something bad happened when he was on the job. He… He didn't like this. The pizzeria would be closed soon. very, very soon after this. He shook his head before calling it a day and leaving the pizzeria, since that birthday was the only event left for the day

And now, with Juniper bitten and in a coma, and with the pizzeria's life most likely ending in a few days, we end this chapter. Thank you all for reading, and you'll hear from me next time

 _So, before someone might get the wrong idea, I'm going to say this right now. I know who caused the bite of '87, or whatever it is, but remember, this is my story, with my own universe, not everything is going to match with the FNaF universe_


	22. The Toy's Spirits Are Set Free

Today was the final night the pizzeria would be open, but no one would be having the night shift, for no one needed to work the night shift, since the building would be abandoned soon anyways. The toy animatronics are in maintenance, just waiting for their animatronics to get demolished and, possibly due to the lack of having actual bodies, they could move on.

The only thing that broke the silence that rang throughout the pizzeria was the sound of the front door opening and light footsteps walking towards maintenance. Someone had entered the pizzeria. This person entered the maintenance room and looked at the animatronics in there, the toys and withered ones.

They walked towards Toy Caleb first, opened a panel in his back, and started to rummage around through his wires and circuitry, they even pulled out some scissors and cut a few wires. They then did the same to every other one of the animatronics. When they did this, they looked at the clock. It was 11:58. If they remembered correctly, they activated at midnight. They needed to get out quickly.

They quickly left the room and walked towards the door. When they tried to open it, the door seemed to be locked. They sighed before walking towards the office, hoping they'd be able to survive tonight. They heard the rumors about the animatronics at night, and they wanted to figure out if this was actually true, but they didn't expect to be locked here all night.

They shook their head before walking towards the office, talking to themselves as they did. The appearance of this person was a strange one. They were short, like a child, and they wore a fedora over their head as well as a trench coat that, due to the size of the coat, trailed behind them and was being dragged in the floor, and the sleeves also went way too far over their hands.

They walked into the office and grabbed a camera tablet, not waiting for midnight to approach. They also grabbed a Kenny mask, hoping they'd remember how to use these things. They didn't bother to sit in the chair, because they'd barely be able to see over the desk. They just sat on top of the desk, actually, kicking their feet slightly.

The second the clock reached midnight, which they could tell because of the watch on the camera tablet, they brought up the camera tablet and looked through all of the cameras. Caleb had already left the maintenance room, along with his toy counterpart and Serene. They sighed and quickly wound up the box.

Despite them never actually working here before, they still knew what to do, and what would happen if they didn't do it. They quickly pulled down the camera tablet and threw on the mask in case an animatronic was in the office, or in the vents. When they heard clunking in the vents, they took off their mask and pulled up the tablet to wind up the music box.

Henry wasn't out yet, which was very odd for him. You'd think he would be out right now, considering every other animatronic has been extremely aggressive, but he sat there, staring at a pile of parts. He suddenly reached into the pile of parts, and pulled out the little plastic otter animatronics, carrying a balloon and sign. "Hey, Shortstack." He said, shaking the otter slightly.

The animatronic yelped. "What do you want!" He asked, pushing Henry away from him and tried to look angry, which was hard with the fixed smile on his face. "I was trying to take a little nap, but that's obviously not possible in this place."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Shut your mouth, Shortstack, before i shut it for you." He said. "I need you to get into the office and take that person's flashlight, so i can come in and wreck his sorry behind."

Balloon Otter was about to say something in protest, but Henry shot him a look and he hurried out of the room. He was always intimidated rather easily in his new body, which he was still getting used to. Every animatronic gave him orders, and threatened to hurt him if he didn't follow orders. He sighed and entered a party room, dashing under a table once he did.

Balloon Otter hated his existence now. He was being threatened every night by the people, or now, spirits, that he called his friends. He didn't want that, he really didn't. He hated it here, so much. He shook his head and looked at the vent opening. He knew an animatronic was in there, and he'd enter the vent when the animatronic left.

Toy Caleb was in one of the vents right now, blocking Serene from getting into the vent, to her great dislike. Toy Caleb felt extremely different tonight. Instead of his trickster self, he actually just felt like straight up killing this person, to be completely emotionless until he gets this person. He didn't know what has gotten into him, but he just felt angry, really, really angry.

He then slowly realized he was acting like Caleb, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but still, Caleb was a big bore most of the time, with his seriousness and whatnot, but he was a nice enough guy. Toy Caleb shook his head, trying to get this strange anger out of him, but he wasn't succeeding all that well, as the anger hadn't cleared out of his mind. He shrugged and looked into the office.

The person in the office was busy winding up the box. They put down the camera tablet and almost immediately put on the mask, not caring if there was an animatronic in the office or not. After they heard the clunking sound in the vents, they quickly took off the mask and checked the vent openings. Finding nothing in there, the person quickly brought up the camera tablet.

They muttered something to themselves and readjusted her fedora before bringing the tablet down and throwing on the mask. They had no idea why they wore such secretive clothes, but that could just be because they wanted to be very cautious, and didn't want to get caught sneaking into the pizzeria when they weren't supposed to be here in the first place.

They sighed slightly and took off the mask before pulling the camera tablet up. They wound up the box and then heard an ever familiar sound of a hello in the vents. They brought down the tablet and put on the mask, waiting for the animatronics to leave the vents. As soon as they heard the clunking, they took off the mask, flashed the hallway with the flashlight, and wound up the box.

Toy Serene, meanwhile, was rolling around with her rollerskates at an incredibly fast speed. She felt absolutely crazy today, and she absolutely loved it! It felt so amazing to just let everything go and accept insanity! She let out a rather crazed laugh that could be heard from the office and, since no animatronics were in the vents, dove into them, making a loud clunking sound as she did.

Toy Serene had no idea what she was really doing. Everything seemed to be like a blur, really. Crawling towards the office, peaking in only to see an empty suit sit on the desk, crawling back out of the party room and bumping into Caleb, it was all a blur. She couldn't remember much, but it was so amazing!

Toy Serene let out another laugh and rushed towards the stage, just because she could. She always loved being able to roam freely at night, and right now this new feeling made it feel even more wonderful! She then just giggled as she went through Kid's Cove and the Prize Corner before going back to a party room.

Toy Kenny, meanwhile, was taking this change not so well. Before this strange personality change, he saw just about everything as a joke, chuckling at most things and smiling at the other animatronics, especially when they caught that night guard, then he'd often give them a pat on the back or something along those lines.

This personality change, though, has caused Toy Kenny to just feel like a jerk. Well, he didn't really know entirely what he felt like, but considering he didn't care about what the others were doing, and that he wanted to snap at them half the time, he was pretty sure this was what a jerk acted like.

Toy Kenny hopped into the main hallway and looked towards the office, the only emotion present in his eyes was hate. He had no idea who this person was, or why they decided to screw around with his wires, but he didn't care, he just wanted to kill this person, and just get this over with. He knew the toy animatronics were most likely getting scrapped tomorrow, and he just wanted to get this over with.

Toy Kenny slowly walked towards the office as the person was checking the cameras. He stopped when he was about a step away from the office and took a close look at the person. Who on earth was this person? He tried to scan them, but that didn't work out very well, since their face was blocked. The person then put down the tablet and put on the mask. He stared at the now empty suit for a while before leaving the hallway.

Toy Henry, meanwhile, had no idea how to deal with this change. He wasn't lazy anymore, and had a sudden burst of energy when he first activated, which was not something that he really expected. He also felt very, very crazy right now, and had to hold back laughter, which would only be replaced with static due to his rather damaged voicebox.

Toy Henry swung into the prize corner and looked around. Jacie's music box sat against the wall, playing rather calming music. He shook away the music and swung into the game corner, looking around in there as well. He felt a lot more observant as well, for some odd reason. He couldn't explain why, but he seemed to notice little details around the room.

Toy Henry, however, didn't have time to enjoy such details, as he swung straight into the main hallway, almost hitting the wall as he grabbed a metal wire hanging from the ceiling. He looked down the hallway and into the office, just staring at the person in there. He had no idea who this was, but he honestly didn't care.

The person, who was still sitting on the desk and not in the chair, pulled down the camera tablet after winding the box and threw on the mask. They waited to hear some clunking in the vents before they quickly took the mask off and flashed the hallway as they checked both of the vent openings.

This person never truly expected to stay here the whole night, which was a surprise, considering that they have survived this long into the night, but they have been studying up on this place and all of the rumors that happened there. Heck, they even asked someone they knew to talk about what happens at night with one of the workers here, and that's when they learnt these things came to life at night

Ever since they learnt that the animatronics seem to come to life at night, they had been planning this brief visit for a while, and a strategy for this exact problem. Even though they seemed to be doing well, they still wished that they were able to get out before midnight, but at least they were doing decently. Sure, their strategy could use a bit of fine tuning, but they were still going well enough.

Caleb, who was in a party room currently, was taking these changes extremely well. After all, he had experienced these changes once before, so he has been able to adapt to these changes once. These changes were also not as extreme as the others. He wasn't as emotionless as he always was, but was now just filled with anger and bloodlust.

Caleb slowly crouched down and entered the vents. He slowly crawled towards the office. Like the others, he didn't actually know who this person was, but since they most likely had messed around with the animatronics, they probably had some bad intent, and they could not allow that, not at all.

Caleb crawled to the vent opening and stood up. He looked at the desk only to see an empty suit sitting on it. He stared at that suit for a long time, confused as to who would put an empty suit on the office desk when the place was very close to closing. He then just shrugged it off as best as he could before the lights flickered and he left the office. He had a person to kill, he couldn't be distracted by such small details like that.

Kenny, meanwhile, was not happy with how this night was going. Even with all ten of the animatronics being as aggressive as they could be, they could still not catch the guard! This was completely absurd! He muttered something to himself as he looked around the party room he was in. Why was he even in here? He had no idea.

He shook his head before hopping out of the room. He didn't usually hop on his kangaroo feet, mostly he just walked, especially in his now withered form, but sometimes, he just had to hop around a bit. He hopped into the main hallway and looked into the office. This person, at least, according to Kenny, was mocking them right now, saying that they could take on every single one of the animatronics here.

Kenny would have growled if his voicebox allowed it, but sadly, it didn't. He slowly hopped down the hallway, glaring at this person who thinks they could just walk into the building and make a fool out of them all. He stopped right at the entrance of the office and stared at this person. He was about to step inside when the person shined the flashlight in his face. It hit him directly in the eyes and he blinked before slowly turning around and walking away.

Serene, unlike the others, wasn't taking these changes very well. She absolutely hated these changes to her personality. They made her feel like the one thing she was trying to fight off, becoming insane, was inevitable, and that it would happen no matter how hard she tried to deny it. She shook her head and looked at the camera in the room she was currently in and glared at it.

This person, whoever they were, did this to her, made her feel like her insanity was inevitable, and she hated this person for that. She looked at the vent opening right under the camera. Oh, so she was in the party room? She didn't remember coming in here, but that really didn't matter right now anyways. There was a vent here, and she was going to use that to her advantage. She slowly crouched down and crawled into the vents.

She slowly crawled towards the office, hoping they'd be able to kill this person and end this night quickly enough, but when she reached the office, she saw the same thing every one of the other animatronics saw when someone put on the mask, an empty suit. She climbed out of the vents and stared at the suit for a long while before slowly walking away.

The person quickly took off the mask and wound up the box, hoping that this night will continue to go as smoothly as it has. They put down the camera tablet and threw on the mask. Crap, that was Golden Kenny, that wasn't good at all. Golden Kenny shouldn't have been active tonight, at least, that's what the person thought.

This person then quickly checked the vent openings once again, putting on the mask when they saw Toy Caleb. Once the clunking in the vents was heard, they took off the mask and pulled up the camera tablet to wind up the box, glad that there strategy was working so well, but of course, they could always screw up, and if they did, then they'd most likely die, for this strategy they came up with involved perfection and concentration .

Henry was running down the office, holding back an insane cackle as he did. He had this person, he just knew it. Although, he always had that feeling when running down the hallway, the feeling that he'd kill the guard, but it never usually worked, but this time he was certain that he was going to get this person, he just had this feeling.

Henry, when no flashlight had shined into his face, leapt into the office, screeching. Before he could actually hit the person though, the light shone into his eyes, and the person moved towards the left with surprising speed. He hit the chair behind the desk and fell to the floor, feeling rather bad about that mistake that could have easily been avoided.

The person quickly checked the cameras and wound up the box with the camera tablet as he waited for Henry to regain his senses so they could flash him with the flashlight again. They were kind of stupid for allowing Henry in the office, but they really didn't have a choice, for they had to wind up the box and put on the mask after they did, or else their strategy would be ruined.

Once Henry stood up and looked at the person, he would receive another flashlight to the face, making him blink multiple times before walking out of the office, his systems resetting as he did. Well, that really didn't go well for him at all. He walked into maintenance and blinked, looking around a bit. Oh, now he was here, that's just great.

The person in the office was about to pull up the camera tablet to wind up the box, but before they could, they heard the six AM bell ring. They laughed and did a little jump into the air before running out of the office. Sure, they haven't found what they wanted to find, but at least they outsmarted the ten animatronics, well, eleven animatronics here.

The person quickly left the pizzeria as the animatronics moved towards maintenance. As soon as they left the building, a few men came into the pizzeria, two moving trucks in the parking lot. The men walked towards maintenance and started to grab the animatronics and put them into separate trucks. They started with the originals first, and then got rid of the toy animatronics, the toy animatronics going into a different truck than the originals.

But before every single one of the originals had been packed into the truck, specifically, Jacie, the spirit that possessed the animatronic, which was also named Jacie, quickly floated over to the toy animatronics. She quickly put a hand to every one of the toy animatronics and said something rather quickly, too quickly to understand. Since the toy animatronics were to be destroyed, these spirits would have to move on without revenge.

the four spirits possessing the toy animatronics, Balloon Otter's spirit not appearing with them, all appeared next to their deactivated animatronics. They no longer looked ghostly or damaged, but actually looked like how they did before they died, smiles on their faces. Sure, they weren't able to get revenge, but at least with the destruction of their animatronics, they could leave.

The spirits looked at Jacie and smiled at her before their spirit forms faded, turning into colorful balloons, and then floating straight through the ceiling, now finally being free and away from this nightmare that was a children's pizzeria. Needless to say, they couldn't be happier about moving on.

Jacie sighed before going into the animatronic again. She couldn't actually move on like the other ones. She could make the other spirits move on, but why would she do that? She'd be all alone then. She sighed yet again as the men picked up the animatronic and the music box and took it out to the truck. After all the other animatronics were loaded up, they drove off.

The original animatronics would be stored in a warehouse until a new pizzeria was possibly built, and the most of them would be put back into service. Jacie might now though, along with Golden Kenny, for obvious reasons, and Balloon Otter, the only reason they kept him was because he was technically an original animatronic, starting his own line of animatronic, like Kenny and Henry and the others did. They'd also have to build another secret room, if another location was built, for the golden animatronic suits that weren't being used.

So now, with a new pizzeria possibly being built in the near future, and the toy animatronics being scrapped, their spirits now free, we end this chapter. Thank you for reading, and you will hear from me next time


	23. Kenny Kazgaroo's Grand Reopening!

Archangel ran towards Juniper, not caring that the blue man who killed his friends was standing right there, he had to help her. Before he could even get to her, Toy Henry had already done what he did, and bit a chunk of Juniper's head, and her brain. Juniper's eyes widened in shock and blood was leaking out of her head. Once Toy Henry let go of her, she fell to the ground, still bleeding.

Archangel only stared at her limp body, terrified. There were only a few thoughts going through his head. He could have saved her, he could have saved Dancer… He could have saved them, his friends. He shook his head. No, no, this isn't real, this isn't real! It can't be real, it can't be right, but it is…

Archangel then jolted awake from his dream from the sound of the phone, which was right next to his bed, ringing. He groaned. It had been six years since the accident with Juniper getting bitten, and she's even awoken from her coma, but he still has that recurring nightmare, which was nothing more than just a repeat of that horrible incident, but it always felt awful to him, no matter how many times he witnessed it. He could have saved her, he really could have…

He shook his head and looked at the phone, which was still ringing loudly. He sighed and answered the phone, bringing it to his ear. He already had a faint idea who this was. "Hello?" He asked, trying to get out of his tired state.

"Hello hello!" Said a rather familiar and energetic voice, speaking a bit too loudly, which caused Archangel to put the phone away from his head a bit. "It's me, Will! Were you sleeping?" He asked, if Archangel could see through the phone, Will would be smiling widely, strangely happy.

Archangel groaned. "No, Will, I was not sleeping at three in the morning." He said, sarcasm etched in his voice. "I was actually in a coma, thanks for getting me out of it." He shook his head. Will can be an idiot at times, to be completely honest, but even then, he was the only friend Archangel had besides Juniper, and Juniper has been rather strange since her waking up from her coma, though.

Will let out a somewhat weak chuckle, trying to brush off his own stupidity. "Yeah, stupid question." He said. "Sorry about that. Anyways, I have good news!" Now, Will's definitions of good news usually varied from Archangel's definition of good news, so this could actually be bad news for Archangel.

Archangel groaned. "And what exactly is this good news, Will?" He asked, now getting a bit less tired, mostly because Will's loud voice had woken him up a bit more than the phone ringing. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he waited for an answer.

"The pizzeria has reopened!" Will exclaimed, barely being able to hold in his excitement. Sure, many, many bad things happened there, but he still loved the place, and wanted to spread the cheer and make people happy. "They even redesigned the animatronics. Not by much, though, but still."

Archangel groaned. So they reopened the damn place? Perfect. "And how is this good news?" He asked, not being able to see how this qualified as good news. After all, the place has bloodthirsty animatronics and other, possibly less serious problems, like health and safety issues.

Will frowned slightly. He was thinking Archangel would be happy about this, for some odd reason. "Well, with the new pizzeria, we can get a new job." He reasoned. "In fact, I already got a job at the pizzeria! I'm working the night shift!" He smiled again.

Archangel groaned. "The night shift?" He asked, standing up from his bed. "You do remember how dangerous that job is, right? With the killer animatronics and whatnot?"

Will chuckled. "I've been doing the job for thirteen years now." He said, counting the years that the pizzeria was closed, even though that technically didn't count. "I'm a natural at this job, I really am. I'll be fine and without any problems." He said calmly.

Archangel nods. "So you have a job, good for you." He said. "But how is this good news for me?" He asked, slight annoyance in his voice as he thought Will called him so late at night for no reason at all. He walked towards his kitchen to get himself something to drink.

"Well, if you want, we have a position available on the day shift, since we did just open." Will said. "If you ever want the job, just come to the pizzeria and talk to our manager. He knows you have some experience working at the previous location, I'm sure he'd get you the job."

Archangel sighed. He did need a slightly better job, so this job offer was looking rather appealing to him, and besides, he doesn't have the night shift, and all he has to do is take over the day shift. That should be easy, right? He sighed. "Okay," He said. "I'll come in tomorrow, how about that?" He asked.

Will smiled. "Perfect!" He said. "Can't wait to see you there, buddy! You'll be a natural at the job! Anyways, I'll leave the night to you now. See you tomorrow!" He hung up the phone.

Archangel groaned and got himself a glass of warm milk. He quickly drank the glass of milk before going back to bed, just waiting for the night to go away so he could go to the pizzeria and, hopefully, get a new job. His current job, which barely even classified as a job, really, wasn't going all that well for him, which was why he was desperate enough to work at the pizzeria. He sighed and then fell back to sleep.

Once Archangel woke up, he went through his daily routine of getting ready and then exited his house and walked towards the pizzeria, not so enthusiastic to see the building, to be honest. Once he reached the building, he looked up at it. The outside was made of multicolored bricks, making it look very colorful, and there was a sign above the door that had a cartoonish version of the four animatronics in the building, with the words 'Kenny Kazgaroo's Pizza' under the four.

Archangel shook his head and entered the building, looking around. The inside looked rather kid friendly as well. The wallpaper was incredibly colorful, with bright colors of yellow, bright blue, and other bright colors. On the wall were posters of the four animatronics, and some pizzeria rules plastered onto the wall.

He was about to search for the office when a rather familiar someone walked over to him. "Buddy!" Will said with enthusiasm. "So nice to see you!" He smiled widely, glad to see that his friend actually kept to his word.

Archangel smiled weakly at him and waved. "Hey Will," He said. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you worked the night shift." He looked around as he waited for his answer, trying to find the animatronics that, according to Will, had been slightly redesigned.

Will smiled. "I often help people on the dayshift as well, mostly because i just love the place so much." He chuckled and smiled at Archangel, who weakly smiled back, not sure why Will loved the place so much. "Anyways, you probably want to go to the manager, right?" He asked, still smiling.

Archangel nods. "Yes, meeting the manager would be nice. Could you take me to him."

Will nods. "Of course, buddy! Follow me!" He walked off towards the manager's office, which for now, was the night guard's office, since the manager never showed up during the night. After they reached the office, he gestured Archangel to step inside. He did and then a conversation and job interview with the manager ensued.

While Archangel was chatting with the manager, a girl, who might have been about fifteen now, entered the pizzeria with her uncle, who looked like he had burnt his face a couple of times. This girl was named Sophie, and for those of you that have forgotten, she was the only one that survived when Azure attempted to kill five more kids.

Sophie had come back to look around the place and examine the new pizzeria. After she had almost been killed here, she had hated the place, but shortly after, that hatred turned into an obsession and she started to study up on the place where she had almost died, knowing much more about the place than a normal individual.

Sophie was honestly somewhat excited when she figured out that the pizzeria was rebuilt, for some odd reason. Her uncle, Ruben, was slightly worried about his niece's obsession with the pizzeria, but Sophie didn't care that he was worried, for it was her life, and she can live it however she wanted to. Sophie looked around and then noticed the three animatronics on the stage, she smiled and ran over towards the stage.

The first things she noticed was the changes that were done to Kenny Kazgaroo himself. He was a lot less clunky than his previous model, which allowed better movement, that is, if he was allowed to move, which he wasn't during the day. He also didn't have his binoculars hung around his neck, but he carried them in his hand. He also had a microphone in his other hand, and a rather fancy looking, tan fedora on his head.

Sophie then looked at Caleb, who also had undergone some slight changes. Like Kenny, he wasn't as clunky as his previous model, and his guitar looked a bit more worn out, maybe because they used the same guitar as they did thirteen years ago, because they didn't bother buying him a new guitar. His bowtie had also changed from a dark red to a more brighter red, to make him look a bit more friendly.

She then looked at Serene, who also had gone through a slight change, mostly with the accessories that the company had given her. Her shell had been restored, and already had a few children's drawings on them. Around her neck was a rather colorful bib, with crayon scribbles all over it. She also held a small, silver tray to signify that she at least used to be a waiter animatronic.

Sophie smiled at the three animatronics and then looked towards the arcade, thinking that he would spot the hedgehog animatronic named Henry there, but instead, a section of the arcade was covered in curtains, said curtains being decorated with game controllers, and there was a sign in front of the curtains that read 'Out of order! Under maintenance.'

Sophie frowned. She wanted to see how the company would have changed Henry, but she was just going to guess that she would see Henry later on as the pizzeria got a bit older. Maybe in a few weeks or so. She merely shrugged it off before looking back at the three animatronics on stage, smiling up at them, not seeing the danger that they hold come the darker hours.

Kenny seemed to look at Sophie, directing his attention from singing to briefly look at her, making her smile even more. After that, he looked back up, the spirit of the animatronic thinking. According to the toy animatronic's spirits, which have long since moved on, this girl, along with Archangel, was the only one that survived Azure.

Kenny didn't really know how to feel about this. Sure, she should have died with the other four kids, to be doomed to the same fate as them, but still, she lived and survived. She already been through enough pain, but Kenny and the others were going through even more pain. He then suddenly tried to push these thoughts out of his head, as they started to make him slightly angry with himself. He then started to focus on singing to the other kids.

Sophie then ran back over to her uncle. "Uncle Ruben," She said. "Can we get some pizza?" She asked, the redheaded girl giving him a sweet little smile.

Ruben smiled back at her. "Of course sweetie." He said and called for a waiter so they could order some pizza. Due to not having a kid, he treated Sophie like she was his own child, and due to Sophie's parents having died, he was essentially the only one that could take care of her in the first place.

While Sophie and her uncle were ordering their pizza, Archangel had by now stepped out of the manager's office, smiling a bit as he did. Will smiled at him once he exited the office. "Well?" He asked. "How did it go? Did you get the job?"

Archangel nods. "Yes I did." He said, his smile growing a bit. He was honestly kind of happy that he got this job. At least the pay was slightly better than his old job, which was a really, really terrible job in the first place.

Will smiled widely at him. "That's awesome!" He exclaimed. "Good for you! I can't wait to start working with you!" He said, this being the honest truth. He only worked with Archangel once, and that was the day that the bite had happened, and Will tried to forget that day, so he wanted to have a few more workdays with Archangel so he could replace that memory with new ones.

Archangel smiled. "I'd be happy to work with you to." He said, telling the honest truth. He then remembered something. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, how's Pepper?" He asked. He has met Pepper once before. Will actually introduced the two, and she seemed like a nice girl, at least, that's what Archangel thought from that brief meeting with her.

Will smiled, a slight blush forming on his face as he did. "Oh, she's fine. Perfectly fine." He said, slightly avoiding eye contact. He and Pepper have been in some kind of relationship for a year or two by now, and he really haven't told Archangel about it, since he didn't think that it would matter all that much.

Archangel looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you okay there?" He asked. "You have a little…" He then blinked and slowly nodded. "Ah, I see now." He grinned at him. "Well, I'm happy you found someone." He said, giving him a pat on the back, still grinning slightly.

Will blushed a bit more, honestly slightly embarrassed by that, but he smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, thanks. We've been...together for a while.." He said, trying to think of what to say, which wasn't really like him. He usually had the words just come from his brain and straight to his mouth, but right now he was stumbling slightly.

Archangel nods. "Well, I'm happy for you." He said, smiling at him. He then stretched. "Anyways, I really have to go. Need to prepare myself for this job. I'm starting tomorrow, you know, so you'll be seeing me again real soon."

Will nods. "Alright then, well, see you later then, freind." He smiled, his blush disappearing now. He couldn't wait to work with Archangel for even a few months, since he was sure Archangel would find a better job in a month or so, but still, he was happy to be working with his friend, even if it was only for a while.

Archangel nods. "Yeah, see you later." He said. He then walked down the hall and into the dining room. He was stopped, however, when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to look at whoever had grabbed him and saw the fifteen year old named Sophie, staring at him with interest. "Excuse me, sir." Sophie said. "But I have a question to ask you."

Archangel sighed. "Um, I don't know where anything in the building is, so if you're asking me where the bathroom is, then i don't know." He said, not really wanting to answer any questions about the pizzeria, especially since he had just gotten a job here. He didn't know much about the place anyways. He just figured out that the pizzeria reopened today.

Sophie chuckled. "No, sir, it's not that. I wanted to ask if you happen to be that one person who, well, lived to talk about that one man." She said. She was choosing her words very carefully, not wanting to disturb this man, as she just wanted to get some answers from him, and nothing else.

Archangel stared at the girl, almost thinking that he didn't hear her correctly. That one man? Could she be talking about the blue man who had killed almost all of his friends? "What do you mean by 'that one man'?" Archangel asked, just to clarify that she was talking about who he thought she was talking about.

Sophie shuffled awkwardly on her feet. "Uh, The Blue Baddie…" She muttered, that was what she usually called Azure, since she was only two around the time that it happened, she came up with a completely ridiculous name for him. Maybe the reason for that was to make a joke out of the whole thing, and if that really was the point, then it wasn't working.

Archangel sighed and nodded. Yep, she was talking about who he thought she was talking about. He looked at her and nodded again. "Yeah, I am one of the two people that survived when that blue man first murdered." He said, sighing slightly. "Though I wished he killed me…" He said.

Sophie frowned. "Don't worry, i know your pain." She said. "Well, i feel more pain. I was almost killed by him…" She muttered. She never really talked about that event to anyone but her uncle, and that was only when her obsession with the place was at an all time high, and even then she only briefly mentioned him. The only reason she was telling Archangel about this event was because she felt like it was necessary.

Archangel sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that…" He muttered. "Such an awful thing." He shook his head again. There was still a part of him that couldn't believe that a man could do such a thing as kill kids, especially as many as Azure had killed, which was around nine, as far as he knew.

Sophie nods. "Yeah…" She then shook her head. "Anyways, I was meaning to ask if you happen to know anything about this man." She explained. "I've been studying the pizzeria ever since the event and I've been wanting to know more about the man, and i was thinking you'd know something about this."

Archangel shook his head. "No. Sorry kid, but i blocked the memory from my head. I wanted to forget about the whole thing, and just try to live life." He said, looking at the entrance. "Now, i really have to go, if you don't mind." He said, walking towards the entrance of the pizzeria, not looking back at the girl.

Sophie frowned, slightly disappointed. "Okay…" She muttered. "Have a nice day sir!" She called out. "If you remember anything, let me know. I'll probably be around here." Archangel didn't even respond to the girl, however. He just left the pizzeria and didn't look back.

Sophie sighed. "That didn't work out well." She muttered before walking off towards her uncle, who had by now gotten their pizza.

And that is where we end this chapter. I thank you all for reading, and i wish a nice day upon all of you


	24. A New Night Guard

Skip to about a month later from the last chapter, and we will find that Archangel was still working the dayshift, watching the animatronics on stage. He smiled slightly as he watched them. They didn't seem to be that scary during the day, he thought. They even seemed rather friendly, and, if he didn't know what they did during the night, he would think it would have been rather foolish to be afraid of these friendly animals, but he knew what these things did at night, and that's why he was so scared of them.

He shook his head as he watched the animatronics, listening to the music that they, well, the speakers around the pizzeria, played. Due to working here for a while, he knew how most of these animatronics worked, and he knew that they didn't actually make music, but music was just played over the pizzeria speakers, and not from the actual instruments of the animatronics themselves.

He listened to the music, having a bit of trouble not dozing off. They actually did bring along that one music box from the previous location. They set it down in the kitchen so the cooks had some music to work to. Archangel didn't entirely know if the animatronic known as Jacie was still in the box, but he didn't really care. After all, he didn't even have the night shift these days, and even if he did, he knew how to take care of that animatronic if it was still there and functioning anyways.

Caleb sat on the stage, and, despite him always looking happy during the day, he looked even happier than usual. There didn't seem to be a reason to his extra happiness. It was just there, and he was, for once in his animatronic life, going to spread that cheer to the other kids, without the help of his programming, which he usually relied on to make the kids happy.

"H-H-Hi kids!" He exclaimed, stuttering slightly due to his voicebox not finding the words in time. "As you know I'm C-Caleb the Cat! Welcome to K-Kenny Kazgaroo's Pizzeria! H-Here at Kenny Kazgaroos P-Pizzeria, we have m-many friends for you to m-m-make! There's Serene the Sea Turtle, Kenny Kazgaroo himself, and Henry the Gamer Hedge-Hedge-Hedgehog!" Henry, however, still hadn't been fixed yet, so saying that was somewhat pointless.

Kenny looked at Caleb and held back a chuckle. They were all pretty happy today. Caleb was happy. Kenny was happy, Serene was happy, and, if he was out during the day, Henry would be visibly happy, but Kenny had to be the happiest out of all of them. He just was incredibly happy. For others, it would seem like it would be for no reason, which it probably was for no reason at all.

Caleb looked at Kenny and smiled as much as he could. "H-Hey Kenny!" He exclaimed, waving at the kangaroo. He couldn't exactly walk over to the kangaroo, for their programming would not allow them to walk off or around the stage. "How are you today? I'm guessing everything is going well?" He chuckled. He knew the answer, being stuck with Kenny for a countless amount of days and nights, but it would make them a bit more realistic to the kids, and besides, he wanted to converse with the others for once.

Kenny chuckled once again and smiled as much as he could. "Why, I am doing wonderfully well." He said, tipping his fedora to Caleb, smile still on his face. One of Kenny's favorite changes to his model was the fedora, which was basically fixed onto his head so it wouldn't fall off. He didn't know why, but he had a strange liking towards this hat, and couldn't help but mess around with it, even during the night when he was hunting down that pesky night guard.

Caleb smiled. "That's wonderful!" He exclaimed and looked at Serene. "And how are you doing Serene? Everything going well?" He asked. As he talked, some of the staff looked at the animatronics with confused looks on their face. They weren't supposed to have this much dialogue in their mainframes, so it wouldn't make sense that they started a conversation right now.

Serene smiled pleasantly and gave Caleb a little wave. Her daytime personality was supposed to be a very calm and peaceful person, and during the day, this influenced the spirit's personality during the day. "I am doing splendidly." She said, her voice very calm and pleasant. She then looked at her tray, just staring at it as if it was something of interest, even though there was nothing on the tray.

Caleb chuckled and looked towards the arcade. "Looks like Henry is still a bit sick." He said with a light chuckle. The sign in front of Henry's area of the arcade had been changed from saying out of order to saying 'Sick For Now', to make the kids feel like they'll see Henry soon, even though he probably wouldn't be fixed anytime soon. He looked at the kids. "Maybe you can draw him some get well cards?" He suggested.

Half of the kids there seemed to like that idea, and rushed off to get some paper and crayons to draw Henry a few pictures, Caleb chuckling as he watched the kids scramble off to get their drawing materials. He looked at the others and smiled, and they all smiled back. Even though Henry most likely didn't care much about the drawings the kids gave him, it still felt nice to make the kids feel like someone cared for them.

Archangel was just about as confused as all of the other employees that were there at the time. These guys never had actual conversations during the day, and as far as he knew, they never did at night either, so this was incredibly different than how they usually acted during the day or night. He shook his head and brushed it off. The kids were happy, so he should be happy as well.

In all of the madness of the kids getting their drawing materials and their paper, Sophie watched the animatronics from the back of the room, slight confusion on her face. She knew about these guys, and never saw them having conversations like this, but she slowly brushed it off and smiled a bit. At least these daily shows were having a bit of variety to them, and she liked things with a bit of variety to them

Sophie then went to order some pizza. Her uncle wasn't here today, since he actually had a job to get to, so she was here on her own. She actually thought about getting a part time job here during the day, if her uncle was fine with it, that is. Due to her obsession with the place, she wanted to be at this place as often as possible, and she thought getting a job here was the perfect way to do so.

She quickly went to one of the waiters and ordered a pizza. Once she did that she sat at a booth and looked around. She put a hand into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. While she didn't smoke, she always had a lighter with her. She flicked it on and stared at the flame, making her smile a bit.

She has had an obsession with fire for a long time, which was somewhat her uncle's fault, considering he let her around fire a lot more than a little girl should be around fire. She didn't know why she liked fire so much though. There was just something so beautiful about it. So beautiful, yet so deadly and destructive.

She shook her head and quickly put out the flame and shoved the lighter into her pocket. The pizzeria was probably not the best place to enjoy her lighter. She needed to usually be away from crowded areas to do this, so people won't think of her as a pyromaniac when they spot her staring at the fire coming from her lighter.

Archangel was just watching the animatronics, when a member of the staff walked over to him. He looked at them and raised an eyebrow. He never really talked to other staff members, and they never really talked to him either, so it was rather odd that a member of the staff would come to talk to him about who knows what. "Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"Uh, hey, sorry for telling you about this, but you're getting the night shift now." The staff member said, putting a hand into his pocket. "There's been an opening for the night shift, and considering you actually have some experience with the night shift, we thought that you'd be the best with taking the job." He stated.

Archangel frowned. "What happened to Will?" He asked with slight concern in his voice. Will wouldn't just give up the night shift, would he? Well, he did have Pepper, and he had to stay alive to be with her, really, but even then, he loved the job here, and he wasn't one to quit something he was good at in the first place.

"Well, he finished his last week here." The staff member stated with a shrug. According to what he heard, Will had said that last week was his last week he was going to do the night shift. Even though Will didn't seem like one to quit, the staff member didn't ask questions. After all, Will was probably somewhere in his late forties by now, so he probably had better things to do than watch children's animatronics for six hours at a time for minimum wage.

Archangel frowned. "He didn't tell me that he had finished his last week." He said, thinking back on his last conversation with Will, which was about two days ago. He never mentioned that he had finished his last week, nor did he mention that his last week was this week. He shook his head. "Must have slipped his mind." He decided.

The staff member nodded. "Most likely." He agreed, looking at the three animatronics on the stage. He saw one of the give a slight twitch and he raised an eyebrow at them. They've been doing that more and more often, and he never knew what that meant. He shook his head. It was probably nothing, but still, it was rather odd. "Anyways, are you taking the night shift?" He asked.

He shrugged. "It depends, really." He said, thinking about his next decision carefully. If he took the night shift, he would have a risk of dying, but then again, there were only four animatronics here, and there were around ten at the old location, so compared to the previous location, this location's night shift would be rather easy. "Would i be alone on the night shift?" He asked curiously.

The staff member shook his head. "No, we can get another person up for the night shift. We already have someone who would be willing to take the job, actually. I think you'll like him. He seems rather enthusiastic about the job, if you ask me. Just show him the ropes and I'm sure that he can take over when you don't want to work."

He nods. "Okay, well, I guess the night shift wouldn't be too bad." He said, looking at the three animatronics on the stage. Yeah, he could definitely take these guys on again, so the night shift would be pretty easy, now that he thought about it. "Yeah, I'll take the night shift i guess." He stated, looking back at the staff member.

He nods. "Alright then, good to hear." He said before looking at where the manager's office was. "I'll go inform the manager then." He said before walking off, whistling one of the tunes that the band played as he walked off. While he didn't know what happened during the night shift, he knew that the people who took the night shift seemed to be a bit different around the animatronics, and he didn't really know why.

Due to the animatronics not actually playing or talking right now, and Archangel and the staff member being rather close to the stage, Kenny was able to hear the whole conversation and chuckled slightly. He looked towards Caleb and then towards Serene. "Look like we have a new night shift worker." He said quietly, gesturing towards Archangel. "Well, actually, he's an old one." He chuckled again.

Serene let out a silent giggle, her slight wickedness showing in that giggle. "Oh, I'll be glad to hunt him down again." She said before letting out another silent giggle. It was hard to talk to each other without looking incredibly suspicious, due to the fact that they were extremely animated, and their mouths opened rather widely when they talked.

Caleb chuckled as well. "Yes," He said, grinning as best as he could. "The hunt for an old friend will continue tonight." He said, looking at Archangel, who was currently just looking around everywhere except for where the animatronics were. Even though Archangel used to be their old friend, Caleb, and the other animatronics, didn't care. Archangel should have died with them, and they just wanted to make him die.

Archangel looked back up to the stage, the animatronics going back into a friendly looking position as he did and shook his head. He didn't know what was going on with those things, but something made them violent at night, and he was almost certain that it was not a glitch, but they were completely aware of what they were doing to the people on the night shift.

He sighed and looked towards the exit of the pizzeria. He honestly thought about leaving right now, since he would probably have to get ready for the night shift, but he still had a job to do here, so he had to stay. He shook his head and looked back at the animatronics. He was pretty sure Caleb was staring at him when he wasn't looking. Then again, he could just be paranoid, which is probably what was going on, since after the one incident at the old location, he was rather paranoid around the animatronics.

Henry, meanwhile, sat in the curtained area in the arcade, peeking out through the little hole in the curtains at the kids who were running around. He shook his head and stood up. Why on earth was he still under maintenance? He thought that after the toy animatronics, which he never truly liked, were scrapped, that he would also get some showtime. He wanted to at least talk to the kids and play games with them.

Henry shook his head and looked at the wall next to him. He ran his hand against the wall, making a slight scraping sound as he ran his metallic hand against the wall. He didn't know what he was going to do as he waited for the darker hours of the night, when he can hunt down whoever is the new night guard. Hunting the night guard seemed to be the only thing he really enjoyed doing anymore since he was in maintenance.

He then made a small sound that sounded like a mix of a groan and a growl as he looked out the curtains again, running a hand down the wall again. Honestly, if he had a chance to, he would do the same thing that his toy counterpart did and bite out a chunk of someone's head, not even caring if that would get the place shut down or not. He was too angry and insane to care about things like that.

Then, a certain redheaded girl entered the pizzeria. Her eyes seemed rather blank and she almost seemed like she stumbled into the place on accident. It was Juniper, the victim of the bite that happened six years ago. She looked around, as if she just realized where she was and what she was doing here. She didn't know why she came here, to be completely honest.

She shook her head before looking at the animatronics. She stared at the animatronics for a long time, just staring at them before walking towards the arcade, towards the location where Henry was. She noticed someone tried to stop her, but she just pushed the person away, not letting this person stopped her. She approached the curtains and parted them a bit, staring at the hedgehog animatronic.

Henry, even after a month of being in maintenance, wasn't really all that fixed up. He had holes in his lower and upper torso, and his headphones were rather torn and tattered, obviously needing to be replaced. He also had a Super Nintendo Entertainment System controller in his right hand, since his other game controller he always carried had been too broken to fix.

Henry looked at Juniper and stared at her, unaware how to react to this. Why was this person just staring at him, let alone actually trying to find him? Wait, wasn't this the girl that was bitten? Well, that made Henry slightly interested as he continued to stare at Juniper, not making any moves to attack her or even interact with her.

Juniper, however, just stepped into the curtained area and stared at Henry. "Hello." She said after what seemed like a long while. She just wanted to talk to the thing that put her into a coma for about a year or more. Well, the thing that resembled what put her into the coma. She didn't expect the animatronic to talk back or anything, but she just wanted to talk.

Henry blinked, surprised that this person was actually talking to her. "Uh, hey." He said, a slight bit confused as he gave Juniper a small wave. "Why exactly did you d-decide to give the-the gaming master a visit?" He asked, some of his voicebox quotes mixing with his actual speech as well as making him stutter, due to his voicebox barely being fixed.

Juniper only stared. So, this thing could talk back? She shook her head. "You put me in a coma for a year, according to doctors." She responded, her eyes examining the animatronic. "You broke me…" Then she just left, walking out calmly as if nothing happened at all. She made that thing know the damage its toy counterpart has done to her, and she was satisfied with that. Sure, the message probably never got across to its full extent, but she didn't care. She then just left the pizzeria, not even stopping for Archangel, who wanted to stop her so he could talk to her.

Henry blinked as he stared at the entrance door through the tiny opening in the curtains. He had no idea what that was about. Well, he knew it was about the bite, he wasn't an idiot, but he didn't know why she bothered to tell him this. He didn't care, not at all. Why should he care anyways? He was dead and Juniper wasn't. She should feel the pain that they had. He then just shrugged and ran his hand down the wall again.

At sometime around five o'clock, Archangel was getting ready to leave the pizzeria. He needed to get some sleep before he could take the night shift, since he needed to be well rested if he was going to stay up for six hours at a time, that and he needed to be on his toes during the night shift, considering the animatronics would probably give him a hard time, since he's been here for quite a while now, and they'd probably been wanting to kill him for a while now.

He shook his head and left the pizzeria, not looking back at the building, or noticing the three animatronics on the stage catching glances at him as he left. He then walked home, yawning a bit as he entered his house, since the day shift is rather tiring, and then he went to sleep, suddenly getting rather exhausted as soon as his face hit the pillow.

And that is where we leave this story. I thank you all for reading, and you will hear from me next time.


	25. First Night Gone Well

When the darker hours had approached the pizzeria, and all of the day shift workers, parents and kids had left the location, Archangel entered the building and began to walk toward the office, looking around at his rather dark surroundings. He took a look at the animatronics on stage and stared at them as he walked past. All of their heads were down, and they were looking down at the floor.

Archangel only shrugged. It was almost midnight anyways. He needed to hurry up to the office, or else he'd probably have a rough night right from the start. He then continued to walk towards the office. Once he entered the office he noticed that there was only one chair. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Due to another guard coming in, he was going to let that guard have the chair and not him.

A man was currently outside the pizzeria, hanging outside the entrance. He was wearing the night guards uniform, something which barely any of the night guards wear nowadays, and he also had bright blue eyes and short brown hair. He was currently talking on the phone. "Yeah, i got a new job." He stated with a smile.

Whoever he was talking to on the phone asked what job he had. "I have the night shift at the pizzeria." He said. There was more talking and he chuckled. "Really? You know i don't believe those rumors. Trust me, I'll be fine. Alright, bye." He hung up his phone and put it into his pocket before walking into the pizzeria and towards where he thought the office was.

He looked at the animatronics as he passed them on stage, smiling at the site of the three animatronics. While he didn't really enjoy this kids place, he always enjoyed the animatronics, mostly because he liked understanding how things work, especially things like animatronics. When he entered the office he noticed Archangel, leaning up against the wall. "Oh, hello there. Who are you?"

Archangel looked the man up and down and chuckled slightly. This man looked like he only wanted to work, wearing the pizzeria work outfit and whatnot. He gave the man a small wave. "My friends call me Archangel, don't ask why, that's private, but my real name is Nicholas." He stated.

He smiled slightly. "That's a nice name." He stated before holding out his hand for a handshake. "My name's Otto, nice to meet you." He introduced himself with a still slight smile. Otto didn't entirely know how to feel about this person, but for now, he seemed rather nice. "So, is this your first night on the job too?"

Archangel chuckled and shook his head. "Not even close." He responded. "I worked the night shift at the old location for a while, and then I got a job here for the day shift, and then they moved me over to the nightshift. So, no, I'm not new here, but you do have someone who actually knows what they're doing."

Otto smiled a bit. "Ah, always good to have someone that knows what they're doing." He said with a nod of his head. He looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight. "Ah, here we go, time to work." He sat down in a chair and grabbed a camera tablet, whistling a bit as he checked the cameras. The phone in the office rang and he jumped slightly from the sudden loud noise. He looked at the phone and picked it up to answer it.

"Hello hello?" Said a voice that without a doubt belonged to Will. "Uh, i wanted to record a message for you, just to get you settled into the job. I used to work in that office before you. Uh, I'm actually, uh, finishing up my last week now actually." He sounded slightly stressed and rushed as he talked, most likely because the animatronics were giving him a really hard time, or something similar to that.

"Uh, look," Will continued. "I know it can be a bit, uh, overwhelming at times, but don't worry, there's, uh, nothing to worry about, nothing at all." He let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, you'll do fine. Anyways, uh, before i continue, there's a bit of legal stuff that i have to read you, it's just company policy." There was a bit of shuffling of papers from the phone as Will attempted to find the things he had to read to them.

"Ah, here we go." He said once he found them. "Welcome to Kenny Kazgaroo's pizzeria, a magical place for kids and adults alike, where magic and fantasy comes to life. Kazgaroo Entertainment is not responsible for death or injury, if death or injury has occurred then a missing person report will be filed within a few months, after the premises have been cleaned, and the carpets have been bleached, yada yada yada." He read this in an almost bored voice, really. As if what he was reading was either of no surprise to him, or he just read it quite a bit.

Otto just sat there as he listened to the man read this paper, and he so far didn't like what he read from the paper. He was pretty sure it was a joke though, right? It most likely was, after all, he was working the night shift at a children's pizzeria, how could death or injury occur at a location like this? He brushed it off as a joke and chuckled slightly, looking at Archangel to see if he enjoyed the joke as well.

Archangel only shook his head. He definitely wasn't chuckling or smiling at all, which didn't make Otto feel any better about the current situation. This was still a joke, right? He didn't know anymore. Otto sighed and turned back towards the phone, wanting to listen to what else this phone guy had to say to him.

"Now, I know that might seem bad," Will continued. "But there is really nothing to worry about. The animatronic characters, however, do get a bit, uh, quirky at night. But I don't really blame them, I mean, they sing songs all day and they don't even get something as little as a thank you. I'd be mad as well." He chuckled a bit.

"Uh, anyways," He continued. "The animatronics are left on a free roam mode at night, mostly because their servos lock up when they don't move around for long enough. Uh, they use to be able to walk around during the day, but then there was the The Bite of '87. Yeah, it's amazing how the human body can survive without it's frontal lobe…"

Otto's eyes widened. Someone was bit by these things, and their frontal lobe was torn off? He looked at Archangel, just to see his reaction, but Archangel merely shook his head. The mentioning of the bite brought down his mood a bit more than it should. He never liked to talk about that even or even hear about it.

"Now, the only problem to your safety," continued Will. "Is actually the animatronic characters themselves. Now, they have a small glitch that when they see you, they will probably see you as an endoskeleton without its costume on. Since that's against the rules around here, they will probably forcefully stuff you into a Kenny Kazgaroo suit. The problem about this is that the suits are filled with wires and crossbeams, especially in the facial area, so you can probably tell that getting stuffed into one of these would give you a lot of pain, and, uh, death." He let out a nervous chuckle.

Otto, once hearing this, quickly checked the camera for the animatronics, slowly understanding why he needed to check the cameras now, and it was not for checking the area for thieves, like he thought they were used for. He checked the stage, after figuring out how to switch through the cameras, and saw the three animatronics currently on the stage.

"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up." Will said with a nervous chuckle. "Uh, anyways, night one should be a breeze, uh, just check those cameras, keep an eye on the animatronics, and only close those doors when absolutely necessary, have to conserve power. Alright, I'll leave the night to you. Good night." He hung up the phone.

Otto just quickly checked all the cameras before putting down the camera tablet. He looked at Archangel. "So, why didn't you tell me i could die from this job sooner?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He only shrugged. "Because you'd probably leave." He said simply. "And by the way, don't try to leave now. You do not want those things to catch you, trust me on that, alright?" He asked. He didn't want this new guy to die on his first night, or any night, really. He wanted him to survive, and have nothing bad happen to him, unlike most of his friends who took this job, considering Dancer didn't survive the night and Juniper was bitten by Toy Henry.

Otto was about to say something but then just shook his head. "So, the man on the phone wasn't really joking then, was he?" He asked, taking a peek at the camera tablet, He didn't know why he asked the question, since he was pretty sure of the answer. He just wanted to be one hundred percent certain that this was not a joke and that he was actually in danger.

Archangel nodded. "Yeah, Will wasn't joking." He responded with a slight sigh. "Anyways, I'm here to show you the ropes. Check the cameras and see if the animatronics move, check the door lights as well, and the rest will probably be told to you later on in the nights." He explained, not detailing his explanation like Will would have if he was here.

Otto nods before picking up the camera tablet again and checking the cameras. Nothing bad seemed to be happening right now, and if this really wasn't a joke, he thought that the animatronics would be rather inactive tonight, but if it was just a joke, since he only just met Archangel, and probably shouldn't completely trust him, he was just worrying about nothing then.

He put down the camera tablet and looked around the office. There was a metal desk in the office, and under that seemed to be some type of speaker, along with the occasional cobwebs, due to the office not being cleaned in a while. Above the desk was a few drawings and a poster with the three animatronics with the word 'Celebrate' above the three animatronics. On the desk itself was a fan, a small cupcake behind that fan, and a computer on the desk.

After examining the office a bit more, he checked the stage with the camera tablet. "Uh, the cat left." He said with slight nervousness. Caleb was currently missing from the stage, only Serene and Kenny now being on the stage. "That's bad, isn't it?" He asked, turning to Archangel for his advice. He did say he took the night shift before, so he should know about these things, right?

Archangel shrugged. "Caleb is usually aggressive anyways, from what i have heard. Just don't worry about who leaves the stage, worry about who's at your door." He said, hoping the advice he was giving was good enough. He looked out the door and pressed the light button. Seeing no one was there, he quickly switched off the light. He needed to conserve power.

Otto sighed, now wondering why he signed up for the job in the first place. Most likely because they never told him anything about killer animatronics. He shook his before pulling up the camera tablet and checking the stage. He looked through all of the cameras and found Caleb in the backstage area, staring into the camera, his exoskeleton eyes gone to reveal his endoskeleton eyes.

Otto was rather disturbed by this sight, considering he saw the animatronics in a friendly light, seeing one of them like this was definitely rather disturbing. He shook his head before bringing down the camera tablet. Serene still hadn't left the stage, he knew that from his last check of the cameras, and he knew that Caleb was probably going to be the one to worry about, since he seems to be the most aggressive out of the three of them on the stage.

Caleb, meanwhile, thought he was going to have quite a bit of fun with this new night guard, as well as the old night guard. He continued to stare into the camera for a while with his exoskeleton eyes before slowly leaving the room and walking into the dining room, looking around as he did. He knew this place like the back of his hand by now, so he knew where to go to get to the office.

Caleb looked towards the stage at the two other animatronics that were on the stage. He stared at them for a while before walking towards the east hallway. He wouldn't normally be this aggressive on a guard's first night, but with the other ones not activating yet, he wanted the guard to at least do his job, and, if Caleb was lucky enough, stuff the guard if he was too distracted with the cameras.

Otto looked through the cameras once again and noticed that Caleb was getting much closer to the office. He shook his head and checked the stage. Serene and Kenny were still there, that's a good thing. He put down the camera tablet and looked at Archangel, who seemed to be focusing on something outside the doorway.

Archangel was currently looking at a poster in the east hallway corner. The poster was of Kenny holding his microphone. It was just a simple poster, but something about it caught his eye. He was certain that, for a second, it was a picture of the Golden Kenny. He shook his head, filing that off as seeing things, before looking back into the office, only to be met with the face of the golden suit itself, staring at him with a slight grin, which would be impossible since it was an empty suit.

Archangel yelped and jumped back, almost jumping out of the office when he did so. It was the suit, again. Why the heck was it following him, or seemed to be following him? He stared at the suit for a long time as hallucinations entered his head. He's seen so many of these things, but the one that was of an eyeless Caleb staring at him still gave him chills. It was just so disturbing.

Otto looked towards Archangel when he yelped, thinking that somehow an animatronic got into the office, but when he looked towards him, he saw nothing. "Uh...you okay?" He asked carefully, looking at the camera tablet as he did. He didn't really know what that was about, but maybe Archangel was just seeing things.

Archangel stared at the suit for a while before it disappeared. Once it did he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, checking the lights to the east doorway. He saw Caleb standing near the doorway, smiling at him, and he just closed the door, not wanting to deal with some killer cat, for some very obvious reasons.

Otto looked towards the door, and quickly realized an animatronic was behind the door. He nods before looking back at the camera tablet and looking at the stage. Now Serene was gone, Kenny being the only one left on the stage now. He looked around for Serene with the cameras and found her near the bathrooms.

He checked the door lights on the door where Caleb was to see if he was still there. When he found Caleb wasn't there, he opened the door. So far so good, but he didn't know how well he'd last on the other nights. He shook his head and pulled up the camera tablet, currently just looking for the where the animatronics were currently. Serene was still in the bathrooms area, and Caleb was in the dining room.

Archangel was currently thinking about that golden suit. He was really starting to despise that thing. Even though it couldn't hurt him, that thing just terrified him, and he didn't even know why it showed up anyways. The suit would probably be in maintenance, and even if it is, it'd be empty, and not able to move at all.

He shook his head. So, either he was going insane, or there was something else going on to make that suit move. In his mind, both of those options seemed very plausible, considering that he was pretty sure he was going insane from the job in the first place, but so far, this job didn't seem to get to him like it did before, but this was only the first night.

Otto looked at the clock. Alright, the night was almost over, and his power situation seemed to be pretty good right now, so at least that was going well enough for him. He looked through all of the cameras for the animatronics, and found Bonnie in the supply closet, and Serene was in the dining room, just staring at the camera.

Otto then brought down the camera tablet and checked the door lights, just in case there was an animatronic he hasn't seen yet, which he doubted. When he saw no one at the doors, he just looked around the office now. His first night here seemed to be pretty good, so maybe this job wouldn't be all that bad after all.

Archangel looked out the doorway and shook his head. He didn't think another animatronic would come along to the office before the night was over, so he just waited for the six AM bell to ring. When it did after a few more minutes he chuckled slightly, since the night seemed to go by rather quickly, and walked out of the office and out of the building. Well, the first night seemed to go pretty well for him, so he thought going back for another night wouldn't be too bad.

Otto jumped slightly when he heard the bell go off. but he then quickly walked out of the office, adjusting his hat so it was a bit more comfortable. That night went well, so well that he thought about going back for another night, since it seemed like he could do the job well enough on his own, and even better with the help of Archangel. He walked out of the pizzeria and walked towards his house.

And that is where we leave this chapter. Thank you all for reading and you will hear from me next time


	26. A Familiar Face Reactivates

Otto slowly walked towards the entrance of the pizzeria, a part of him surprised that he came to work for another night, while the other half of him was expecting it, to be completely honest. This job would only be a temporary one anyways, so it's not like he would keep the job for too long, he just needed a decent source of income for a while, and this was the only place that was hiring anyway.

Otto quickly walked into the office and hummed a little tune to himself before sitting down in the swivel seat in the office. He did feel slightly bad about taking the seat, since that meant that Archangel would have to most likely stand for the whole night, although, Otto had the camera tablet, so it somewhat made sense that he would be the one to have the chair and not Archangel, who, in all honesty, couldn't help all that much.

Archangel soon entered the office after Otto. Not all that surprised that the swivel seat was taken, he leaned against the hall and looked out the east doorway, tapping a few of his fingers against the wall in no specific rhythm or tune. He just did it because he needed to move around a little bit while in this god forsaken building before his shift started.

The two night guards didn't really engage in conversation. The only thing Archangel did to confirm that he was aware of Otto;s presence was a little nod to Otto as he entered the office, which Otto responded with a small wave before taking a little test run through all of the cameras with the camera tablet, just to make sure that the camera tablet worked and was ready to be used for six whole hours.

The clock had soon struck midnight, and Otto pulled up the camera tablet to take a look at the animatronics. Like he expected, nothing had actually changed yet, but he just wanted to make sure that everything was alright and no animatronics were sneaking up on him when he was distracted by something else. The phone then rang and he picked it up, assuming it was the man on the phone from last night.

"Hello Hello!" Said a surprisingly energetic voice that belonged toWill. "Night two! Told you you'd make it! Uh, anyways, i just want to tell you the importance of your door lights. There are actually blind spots in the camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your door. So, if you can't find someone or something, check the door lights real quick."

Otto, upon hearing this information, was about to check the door lights when Archangel moved his hand away from the button. He nods, understanding that he should use the lights when only necessary, and checked the camera tablet again. Everyone still seemed to be on the stage, which was a good thing.

"Well, I don't think i have much else to tell you, really." Will said. "Well, actually, yeah, I almost forgot. Be sure to check on Henry in the arcade area. Yeah, he's kind of strange really. He doesn't really become active if the cameras are on him, but will become more active if the cameras are not on him for a certain amount of time. He might be camera shy or something." He chuckled a bit. "Uh, anyways, now I'll leave the night to you, good night."

As Will hung up, Otto quickly pulled up the camera tablet and checked the arcade area. The camera was mostly set upon the small, curtained area of the arcade, Henry without a doubt being behind those curtains. Otto then quickly checked the stage to see that Caleb has disappeared from the stage, and only Serene and Kenny were up on the stage.

Otto checked the cameras a bit for Caleb and found him in the backstage area, just standing there. Admittedly, Otto was starting to not like that cat animatronic. It was just so creepy and hostile all of the time. He much preferred the turtle animatronic, Serene, than the other two that he has seen so far.

Archangel, meanwhile, was just leaning against the wall, checking the door lights every time it seemed like Otto was struggling to find something on the camera tablet, which seemed to be rather often, so he was basically wasting power by doing this, because most of the time an animatronic wasn't there in the first place, and he would end up turning off the door lights seconds later.

Archangel looked out of the office doorway, not being able to see anything in the darkness. The only thing he saw were faint shapes, but nothing that looked like an animatronic. There was one thing that Archangel could see from the darkness, however, and that was the poster of Kenny, holding his microphone and looking all and all happy, even though the animatronic couldn't actually feel emotion.

Caleb, meanwhile, was in the backstage area still, his eyes replaced with his endoskeleton ones. The only reason why he wasn't being so hostile was because of the loss of the previous night guard, Will. They were all used to that guy's strategy, and now with him gone, he'd have to examine this new guy's strategy and see how he would react to the other animatronics, himself included.

Caleb slowly left the backstage area and went into the dining room, looking around. He looked towards the stage and noticed that Serene had left. He never kept tabs on the other animatronics during the night since he usually had his own places to be during the night, and had to focus more on catching the night guard than knowing where the other animatronics then made his way towards the east hallway.

Serene, meanwhile, was in the kitchen, currently tearing off drawings from her shell. She hated how kid's taped drawings onto her shell for more reasons than one. One reason was because it was incredibly annoying, and even more so to tear them off every night, but also annoying because they just looked ugly in general, and they were just a big eyesore to anyone that sees them.

Serene ripped off another drawing from her shell and looked at it. "Ugh…" She groaned. The picture was of a child with short blond hair with the four animatronics being around the child, with the words 'My Happiest Day' on top of the drawing. While the premise of the drawing looked nice, the handwriting of the drawing was terrible, but it was drawn by a little kid, so you couldn't expect much. She shook her head and threw the drawing away.

Serene then looked towards the music box that lay in the corner of the kitchen. She was always curious about if Jacie was still in that box, but she never bothered to check, but now her curiosity was getting the best of her. She slowly walked over to the box and looked at it. It looked slightly damaged and the colors had faded. She slowly lifted up the lid of the box and looked inside.

Inside of the box, currently sleeping, was in fact Jacie. Jacie was in a rather strange position right now. Due to the box being so small, Jacie's animatronic body was made extremely flexible, so the animatronic's legs were currently behind her head as she slept. She looked rather peaceful, despite how uncomfortable the position she was in looked, but she most likely had gotten used to being in positions like that after years of being in that box anyways.

Upon the opening of the box, Jacie slowly opened one of her eyes and looked at Serene. She yawned and slowly poked her head out of the box. "Did you need something?" She asked, her voice incredibly groggy. She's been asleep for who knows how long, and she really still wanted to sleep, to be perfectly honest.

Serene blinked and stared at Jacie. Serene has never actually talked to her before, and never actually got to know what she was like, not that she cared though. Jacie was one of the reasons why she was trapped here in the first place, and Serene would never forgive her for that. Serene then registered the question asked by Jacie and shook her head, not needing anything from the animatronic.

Jacie nods and yawned again. "Good." She said before jumping out of her box. "Well, since you woke me up, and I'm pretty sure it's night time, I suppose I'll have a little fun with the night guard." She smiled a bit before walking towards the door to the kitchen. She opened the door a bit, peaked outside, and then exited the room

Jacie walked into the dining room and looked around. She had no idea how long she had been asleep, but things have obviously changed since she was last awake. She knew that just by looking into the dining room. She looked into the camera and waved at it, smiling a bit as she did so. She hasn't been able to scare the night guard for so long, that she couldn't wait to do so tonight.

Otto looked through the cameras and, upon looking into the dining room camera, noticed Jacie. He stared at the strange animatronic. He has never seen or heard of that thing. He looked at Archangel. "Uh, what is this thing?" He asked, showing him the animatronic that was visible on the camera tablet.

Archangel raised an eyebrow at the question and looked at the camera tablet. Upon seeing Jacie, he quickly slammed one of the doors closed. "That thing is going to come after us, that's all you need to know." He said in response to Otto's question, not wanting to waste time with explaining exactly what the animatronic was.

Otto blinked before looking back at the camera tablet only to see the animatronic was gone. He flipped through the cameras to find the puppet-like animatronic in the east hall corner. Already? Wow, that was fast. He was glad that Archangel had closed the door when he did. A few seconds past and he heard a loud thunk at the door making him jump slightly. That thing must have hit the door.

Otto then looked through all of the other cameras in search of the animatronics. Serene seemed to be in the kitchen, at least, Otto was pretty sure that was her clunking in the kitchen, Kenny was still on the stage, Caleb was in the backstage area, nothing seemed to change in the arcade, and the rather odd animatronic, which was Jacie, was now in the dining room, half of the face covered by the darkness of the room, so only half of the smile on it's face, and the rest of it's face, were only visible.

Jacie suddenly wondered why she hasn't awoken on the earlier nights and gone after the guard on those nights. She forgot how fun this was, and definitely wanted to do it again tomorrow. Hearing the guard rush around the office to close the door, the faint clicking sound the tablet made as the cameras were changed, the feeling she got when looking into the cameras themselves, she missed all of it.

The smile on Jacie's face, if it was even possible, would have grown a slight bit wider as she looked around the dining room. She had some people to talk to and to catch up with, that was certain. She giggled slightly before making her way towards the backstage area, which apparently doubled as a maintenance room, considering all of the endoskeletons in that room.

Caleb, who was still in the backstage area, looked at Jacie. While he was indeed surprised to see that Jacie was here, he didn't show it at all. His facial expressions were practically gone during the night, and this was all by choice. He never really expressed anything like anger through his face, he just stared. "And here i was thinking you weren't in the building..."

Jacie heard Caleb's voice and turned towards the cat animatronic. She giggled and gave a little wave. "Hello there, Caleb dear." She said. She called all of the animatronics dear when addressing them by their names. She just thought it felt right. "Yes, I have been quite inactive, but I am here to change that."

Caleb rolled his animatronic eyes and scoffed. "If you say so…" The cat animatronic muttered, being rather negative. He never really talked to the animatronics much, and when he did he was always rather bad at conversation and often sounded rude at time, considering half of his mind usually went towards killing the guard.

Jacie shook her head. "Don't be so negative, Caleb dear. I will assure you that i will be more active for the next few nights, and will help you and the other animatronics with your goals, and don't you worry, we'll get that guard eventually. I just know it." She walked over to Caleb and gave him a little pat on the head and a scratch behind the ears, as if he was a real cat.

Caleb glared at Jacie before removing her hand from his head, angered by what she had done. "Don't ever do that again." He said, his voice filled with a surprising amount of hostility.

Jacie chuckled. "Come on, I know you liked it." She teased before stepping out of the room. She, strangely enough, found that surprisingly fun, and wondered if she could mess with the other animatronics as well as the night guard. She chuckled and ran off to find someone else to mess with.

Serene was in the east hall corner, staring into the camera and looking into the open office door out of the corner of her eye. The awakening of Jacie has gotten her a bit stressed tonight and therefor she was going to be more aggressive. She then twitched her head and looked to the office door, which was still open.

During the nights, Serene usually liked to think. She thought about a lot, she thought about their revenge, about what they'd do to the guards when they finally catch them, and much more, but there was always one thought that she always came back to, and that thought was that the others were insane and have forgotten their humanity.

Serene shook her head as this thought once again came into her head. At least she tried to hold onto her humanity, but the others seemed to have lost it. She was doing this for revenge and nothing else, but being trapped in here with these insane spirits just made her feel insane herself, but she wasn't insane, she wasn't crazy. She just couldn't be. She was trying so hard to resist it that it can't be true. She shook her head, pushed that thought to the back of her mind, and looked into the office doorway once again. She probably wouldn't advance just yet

Henry, meanwhile, was staring at the curtains that surrounded him with anger in his eyes. He hated these curtains, for they allowed no one to see him, and he always felt like he needed to be seen. Slowly, with gentleness that he didn't know he had, he grabbed the edge of the curtains and pulled them back just enough to poke his head out.

Henry's eyes darted to the left, and the to the right, taking in every little detail that he could. He saw Jacie running around the dining room, looking somewhat crazy, saw Kenny deactivated on the stage, saw Caleb at the entrance of the west hall. He saw just about everything except where Serene was, and he didn't necessarily like that. He wanted to see everyone.

He looked at the camera before slowly leaving the curtained area of the arcade. He smiled and stretched a bit, happy to have gotten out of that little curtained area. He then looked down the west hallway. It seemed to be that Caleb was in the hall corner. He shook his head, ready to rush down the hall and bash Caleb out of the way if he really had to.

After a few minutes more, he twitched and ran down the hall, barely taking in his surroundings as he did. Only one thing seemed to matter to this hedgehog animatronic now, and that was killing the guard and giving him a 'game over', if you will. Once he got to Caleb, he quite literally pushed the cat animatronic out of the way before getting ready to charge into the office.

Archangel, who was pretty certain he heard something down the hallway to begin with, turned on the door lights. He barely had time to process what he saw. What he was pretty sure he saw was Caleb being pushed out of the way by Henry. He saw Henry turned towards the office door and yelped before slamming his hand against the door button, the metal door slamming down in front of Henry.

Henry had hit the door with a hard thunk sound and groaned before hitting the door once. He grumbled something to himself before walking away. That always happened! It was no fair, it was like cheating! Every time, he tried as hard as he could to kill the night guard and they just go around closing doors in front of him. He grumbled something to himself again before ripping a drawing off the wall. He took one brief look at the terrible drawing of himself that some kid drew before tearing it up and heading towards the curtained area of the arcade.

Otto, who had heard the thunking sound of when Henry hit the door, sighed with relief when nothing bad had happened. He relaxed slightly in his chair before pulling up the camera tablet. His relaxed manner would soon disappear, however, as the lights all suddenly turned off as well as the camera tablet. Otto's eyes widened as he slowly put down the camera tablet. He slowly turned towards Archangel, surprised by what happened.

Archangel was actually rather surprised to. Did the power just go out? He never had to worry about that when he was at the previous location. He was about to say something when he suddenly heard footsteps down the hallway. He slowly turned his head towards the office door to see what was there.

Archangel wasn't able to process what he was saw down the hallway for very long, since only a few seconds after he looked out the doorway, Kenny's illuminated face appeared in the doorway, a sinister smile on the kangaroo's face. Archangel froze completely and stared at Kenny, the kangaroo's eyes and some of his mouth seeming to light up and just barely illuminate some of the office.

Kenny stared into the office and chuckled slightly. "Do do do do doo do…" He hummed softly as he stared into the office, looking for the guards. They seemed to be pretty still, and therefor he didn't notice them all that much. He then stopped as he heard different music, which sounded much different from what he usually heard around here.

He looked down the hallway to see Jacie, walking down the hallway with a grin. "Don't worry, I got this." Jacie said with a grin as she approached the office doorway barely being able to squeeze past Kenny as she entered the office. She looked at the two guards, being able to see them much better than Kenny, and grabbed Otto by the arm.

Otto's first reaction was to struggle against the animatronic. When the struggling didn't work, he had resorted to screaming loudly, despite Archangel's small gestures to be quiet and stay still. He just had to panic right now, that was what his mind had told him. He struggled wildly against the animatronic while yelling things, mostly something along the lines of 'let go!'

Kenny seemed to be dazed slightly. He turned to notice Archangel and grinned before trying to grab him. Before Kenny could actually make contact with Archangel, the six AM bell went off. He twitched slightly before hopping out of the office and towards the stage area, having to get back there before the day shift people arrived. He hopped up onto the stage and waited for all of the other animatronics to come along.

Jacie, meanwhile, quickly dropped Otto and ran out of the office and towards the kitchen, passing by a rather ticked off looking Serene as she did. She dove into the kitchen and ran towards her box. She opened the lid and climbed into the box before crouching down and closing the box on herself, slowly falling asleep as the music began to play.

Otto wasted no time in walking out of the office, not even looking back as he did. He wanted to get away from the building right about now. As far as he knew, he almost died. He shook his head as he began to walk home, now basically talking to himself about the events of his night shift as he entered his house and went to get something to eat and drink.

Archangel, meanwhile, only shrugged and walked out of the office rather calmly. He didn't seem to be all that phased by what had happened during the later hours of his shift. He was definitely coming back tomorrow, he knew that for sure. He exited the pizzeria and began to walk home, whistling whatever tune Kenny was humming when the power went out. He soon approached his house and entered. Once inside, he just sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

And that is where we leave this chapter. I bid you farewell, and i hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter


	27. A Broken Toy Activates

Otto entered the pizzeria, humming a little tune as he did. While he did have a rather close call last night, not knowing what would have happened to him if the six AM bell didn't ring, he still had decided to go in for another night for reasons unknown. He walked into the office and sat down in a seat, still humming a tune to himself as he grabbed the camera tablet and began to flip through the cameras, just to make sure that they worked.

He put down the camera tablet once Archangel had entered the office. Otto was honestly always surprised by how calm that guy was at times. Even in times of panic, like when the power went out last night, he seemed to be calm and never seemed to freak out on the job. Otto honestly liked this trait, and wished that he himself could stay as calm as Archangel could at times. He then shook his head as the phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Hello hello?" Came Will's voice from the phone. His voice sounded slightly panicked. "Uh, hey. So, third night, good job. Uh, listen, i just wanted to say that there's an animatronic in the backstage area that's not really in camera view currently. Now, we had meant to use that animatronic for a while now, but he just didn't fit with the other guys, so we just scrapped him."

While Otto didn't find this all that interesting, Archangel definitely did. An animatronic in the back room? He knew of the four animatronics that have been active so far, five if you counted that golden suit, which he didn't, but who was the next one? He searched through his mind for any memories of an animatronic he hasn't seen in a long time, possibly back at the other location.

"Uh, anyways, that thing has apparently just activated and, well, it's kind of frightening, and very aggressive. Uh, I don't really know what it would do when it's in the office, but let's just say you probably don't want that thing in the office right now. Uh, if it comes around, just close your doors on it. You should be safe. Alright? Alright. So, you'll hear from me next night. See you later." Will hung up the phone.

Otto merely shrugged and pulled up the camera tablet. A new animatronic has entered the scene? Well, that should be interesting. He would try to keep an eye out for this animatronic that, apparently, the phone guy knew nothing about. He checked the stage and the arcade before checking the backstage area to see if he could catch a glimpse of the animatronic the phone guy was talking about, but he wasn't able to see anything out of the ordinary in the camera view.

Otto checked all of the other cameras just to see if the animatronics had moved yet. Apparently, Caleb was already in the dining area of the building, so Otto was expecting this to be a somewhat hectic night. Otto put down the camera tablet and quickly turned it off before humming a tune to himself once again, checking the door lights as well.

Jacie, who was currently in her box in the kitchen, slowly lifted the lid of the box and peaked out of it, examining the kitchen as she did. She slowly took the lid off of the box and climbed out of the box, trying to be as silent as possible, but she couldn't stop the faint tune that was playing from the music box, since that was out of her control.

Jacie yawned from the music but quickly shook her head before slowly opening the door to the kitchen, looking out into the dining area. She silently left the kitchen and quickly went towards the backstage area. She needed to wake up a familiar face. She entered the backstage area and looked around before finding exactly what she wanted. She walked over to the animatronic and picked him up before putting him on the table.

The animatronic in question was Balloon Otter, and he was not under good maintenance. One of his eyeballs was gone, as well as the lower left part of his face. His body had multiple holes in it and the pain was faded away, leaving a little white spot where pain once was. The propeller on his hat had been broken off, as well as the part of his sign that said 'Balloons!'. The hand which held his balloon was completely gone, as well as half of that arm. The lower part of his body looked like it was in better condition, but it still had holes and chipped paint here and there.

The otter animatronic slowly activated and looked up at Jacie. Oh, it was that puppet thing. It was the thing that had trapped him here to rot for who knows how long. Balloon Otter shook his head, slowly getting rather angry. He stared at Jacie, hatred obviously present, even though he was forced to smile. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice warped and slightly garbled.

Jacie chuckled slightly. "I think you know." She said, patting him on the head, to which Balloon Otter quickly pushed her hand away. "I want you to be brave for me and go after that guard, like you did the previous one. Think you can do that, otter boy?" She asked with a slight chuckle. She liked messing around with this animatronic in particular, for some odd reason.

Balloon Otter grumbled something before shaking his head. "I don't think i have a choice, do I?" He asked, looking up at Jacie, who only shook her head in response, making him sigh a bit. "Fine, fine. I guess since I don't have a choice, I'll do it, but I won't be happy about it." He said as he jumped off the table and landed on his feet.

"Oh, I'm sure you will actually very much enjoy it." Jacie said with a giggle before leaving the backstage area. She felt good about activating that old animatronic. Jacie and Balloon Otter, after the old location had been torn down, were saved due to some unexplained reason, and they were also thrown into this current location, which meant that, luckily enough for at least Jacie, they could still go after the guard every night.

Balloon Otter rolled his one animatronic eye before stepping out of the backstage area and into the dining room. He noticed the camera and ran over to it. He stopped at a certain amount of distance away, trying to make himself visible in the camera view. Even though he didn't want to admit it, scaring the guard was a guilty pleasure for the otter animatronic, and he was a slight bit happy about being back into the swing of things and scaring the guards.

Otto, who had been looking for the other animatronics with the camera tablet, specifically Caleb and Serene, since they had both left the stage by now, looked through all of the cameras and noticed Balloon Otter. The rather small, withered animatronic's appearance almost made him jump out of his seat. "What the heck is that!?" He exclaimed.

Archangel, who had been looking out the west doorway, jumped when he heard Otto practically scream for seemingly no reason. "What's wrong?" He asked, fearing the worst and guessing that an animatronic might be at the doorway or something like that. Archangel didn't see Otto as a calm or brave type, so he basically thought he'd freak out about most things on the job, if not all things that could go wrong.

Otto looked at Archangel and then back at the camera tablet before handing him the camera tablet. Well, he didn't actually hand it to him, more like just showing him the screen and the otter that was hopefully still on the camera view. Otto wasn't sure what that thing was, but it did look rather frightening, to be completely honest.

Archangel looked at the camera tablet and stopped when he saw the otter animatronic. What on earth was that thing doing here? He thought it would have been scrapped with the other toy animatronics, and not being stored like the puppet thing. He shook his head and looked at Otto. "That thing was harmless for me back at the old location, but I'm not sure what the otter will do now that it's all withered. Just watch out for it, I guess."

Otto quickly nods before looking back at the camera tablet and looking through the cameras, doing his best to try to find everyone. He couldn't find Serene on any of the cameras and quickly shut the east doorway without even checking the lights, since he was pretty sure that she was there at the doorway. Just to make sure, he checked the door lights, and sure enough, she was there.

Otto looked back at the camera tablet and looked at the arcade, where Henry was peeking his head out of the curtained area, and then quickly looked for Caleb. He found Caleb in the dining area, just looking at the camera, twitching every now and then. Otto looked through all of the other cameras before putting down the camera tablet and checking the right east doorway. Serene wasn't there anymore, so he quickly opened up the door.

Otto was about to pull up the camera tablet again, but he heard something that sounded similar to someone saying 'hello', but it sounded a lot deeper and warped. This sudden talking made him jump slightly before checking both of the doorways. He saw the otter animatronic in the west doorway and silenced a yelp before slamming his hand on the door button, the metal door quickly closing in front of the withered otter animatronic.

Jacie, meanwhile, was in the dining room, looking at the only other animatronic in the room, which was Serene. While she never liked Serene, she thought messing with this one would be very entertaining, especially since Serene was trying to not be insane in the first place, maybe she could make her admit that she was truly insane. Jacie chuckled and walked over to Serene. "Hello there."

Serene looked at Jacie and stared at her. "What do you want?" She asked with slight hostility in her voice. She would never forgive Jacie, even if she was giving them a chance to get revenge upon the man that had killed them, Jacie still made them be stuck here forever, and she was never going to forgive her for that, because now Serene was fighting off insanity, and she was going to blame Jacie for that.

Jacie chuckled and quickly went behind the animatronic before taking one of the drawings off of her shell and looking at it. "Ah, looks rather terrible." She stated with another chuckle before looking at Serene. "Did you draw it yourself? It certainly looks ugly enough to have come from you."

Serene glared at her before swiping the drawing away from Jacie. "You know very well that I did not draw any of the drawings on my shell, even if I wanted to." She said bluntly. "And you also know that I would rather not talk to you for the things that you have done to me and my friends." She shook her head.

Jacie's smile grew a bit wider. "Ah, and what exactly have I done to you and your little friends?" She asked with curiosity, even though she knew perfectly well what the answer was, she wanted to hear how Serene would answer the question.

"Well, after we had died, you took our lifeless bodies, and carelessly stuffed them into the animatronic suits. Afterwards, we came back to life the next night, and the night after that, and now the others are now basically insane, and their mentality and humanity will never come back, and that's all because of you." Serene stated.

Jacie shook her head. "So, according to you, me and my insane self has forced the others to stay here forever and I somehow made them go insane? Well, when you put it like that, I guess i can see how you'd rather not talk to me then." She giggled and shook her head again. "Anywho, I guess I won't be able to get much of a response from you, now will I? So I guess I'll just be seeing you around later." She then headed towards the east hallway.

Serene only rolled her eyes and made her way towards the kitchen, muttering to herself. She really did not like that girl. She did have good reasons for not liking her as well, to be perfectly honest. She entered the kitchen and began to tear off the drawings from her shell like she did every night she visited the kitchen, every single night.

On the stage, Kenny still stood there, deactivated with his head looking down at the ground. After a while, however, he slowly twitched to life and looked around the stage before slowly walking off the stage, looking around still as he did. He stretched a bit before letting out a deep chuckle. He was planning to have a bit of fun tonight, or, he was hoping to at least. It all depended on if the guard could keep the cameras trained on him or not.

Otto, meanwhile, was constantly flipping through cameras and listening to the smallest of sounds. Everytime he heard a 'hello' he would check the west office doorway, and once he heard the chuckle he quickly checked the cameras and noticed that Kenny had disappeared from the stage. He quickly looked for him and found him in the dining area. He then checked the arcade to find that Henry was gone.

Archangel, who must have been looking at the camera tablet over Otto's shoulder, quickly closed the west hall doorway, waiting for Henry to come along and hit the door so he can open it once again. After a while, Kenny did indeed hit the west office door, and after the hitting of the door stopped, he quickly opened up the door and went back to leaning up against the wall, occasionally checking on Otto and the camera tablet when he felt like it.

Caleb, meanwhile, was in the backstage area, looking at where Balloon Otter's withered form usually lay. When that otter animatronic first activated, Caleb was slightly surprised by it, but by now, it was just a regular occurrence. He had no idea why that thing had decided to activate, considering the spirit possessing that animatronic wasn't really on their side, but he wasn't going to complain, since the otter was helping them go after the guard, he saw no real reason to complain.

Caleb looked into the camera in the backstage area before shaking his head and looking at the door that led out of the room. He thought for a while before walking out of the room and looking down the west hallway. He slowly began to make his way towards the west hallway, hoping to be unnoticed for at least a while. He made his way halfway down the hallway when he stopped as the camera in the hallway had activated. He sighed mentally. He'd have to be still for a while at least.

Archangel continued to look out the west doorway with a somewhat bored expression on his face. Sure, there were a few surprised during the night, like the return of the otter animatronic, but other than that, he found this night strangely boring for some reason. He let out a small yawn as he wished he had brought a cup of coffee or something that had a little bit of caffeine in it.

Despite all the times he stayed up all night, Archangel just couldn't seem to be completely awake during his shifts for some odd reason. He looked out the hallway and yawned again. He saw flashes of an eyeless Caleb when he blinked, but he just ignored it. Those hallucinations always seemed to pop up every once and a while, but judging by how Otto did nothing when these hallucinations were around, he was guessing it was all in his head and nothing to actually worry about.

Archangel would also catch glimpses of that golden suit that he hated so much. It was never out in the open anymore, but mostly out of the corner of his eye or, as he sometimes thought, right behind him. Due to the fact that he hadn't seen the whole thing in at least two days, he was going to guess that the hallucination of the golden suit would go away completely after a few days, although, he probably shouldn't be that hopeful, considering his luck with most things.

Otto, meanwhile, was focusing more on his power rather than where the animatronics were now. He had ten percent and it had basically just turned five AM. He most likely had enough power to make it through the night, but he still didn't like his odds. He quickly checked both of the doorways and put up the camera tablet.

Otto just looked through all of the cameras to find the animatronics before bringing down the camera tablet, not wanting to run out of power before the night was over. He looked through all of the cameras, found the animatronics, and quickly put down the camera tablet before he wasted too much power. He had a strong urge pull up the camera tablet, but before he could act upon that urge he heard a 'hello' and checked the west doorway before slamming the door shut, since Balloon Otter stood behind the door.

After a little while longer of checking the cameras, Otto found the power was only at one percent. That put him on edge as he quickly checked both of the doorways before turning off the lights. The power meter had basically reached zero, and Otto was sure that the lights would turn off and then Kenny would come to the office, but luckily enough the six AM bell rang and he smiled before standing up, putting the tablet on the desk, and making his way out of the pizzeria, happy that he didn't run out of power before the night was over.

Archangel only shrugged when the six AM bell rang and walked out of the office, whistling as he did so. Even though he did see danger in these nights, he never actually cared much about the danger he was getting himself into every night on the job. He took one last look at the animatronics before leaving the pizzeria, still whistling as he headed home.

And that is where we leave this chapter. Thank you all for watching, and have a wonderful day. You'll see me in the next chapter


	28. The Loss of a Friend

Otto had walked into the pizzeria once again, and humming a tune like he had done last night, while it wasn't the same tune, it was a tune nonetheless. He walked into the office and looked around to see if there was anything different in the office this time. There obviously wasn't, and he just sat down on the swivel chair that was in the office, still humming as he grabbed the camera tablet.

Archangel had just walked into the office, as calm as he usually was. He leaned up against the wall and stretched with a small yawn. He didn't get all that much sleep before this shift, but he had enough sleep to do what he wanted, at the very least. He heard the phone ring and he just picked it up, yawning once again as he did.

"Uh, hey night four. Good job…" Will's voice said from the phone, in an extremely panicked tone. There was the faint sound of someone banging on the office door, and that must have been Henry "Uh, hey, listen, I might not be able to leave a message to you tomorrow, things aren't going very well over here for me. Uh, just do me a favor, after your shift, please go and check on one of those suits in the back room, please. I'll try to hold out for as long as I can until someone checks."

While Otto was rather confused by what this phone guy was talking about, Archangel immediately knew what it meant, and he did not like what it meant. No, not Will as well, he couldn't die as well! He had half a mind to go and checked the suits in the backroom, but he knew it'd be suicide if he left the office, considering his shift had just started. He shook his head and let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he did.

"Uh, you know, I always wondered what was in those old suits back there. Maybe it won't be all that bad, to be perfectly honest. I don't know." There was then the sound of Kenny humming the tune he hummed when the power ran out. "Uh oh..." Will muttered before there was a screech that could only belong to one of the animatronics, and that was when the phone call ended.

Archangel groaned and hit his fist against the wall, only to quickly draw it back due to the pain that was caused from hitting the wall. "Dammit!" He exclaimed angrily. He wasn't one to use that type of language, hardly ever saying a word like that, but right now, he had no reason to not say something along the lines of that. Another one of his friends had just died! He had the right to be angry.

Otto jumped slightly from Archangel, who obviously thought the situation was a lot worse than he did, just suddenly hit the wall, along with his loud scream of 'dammit'. Otto looked at him, very much surprised by Archangel's sudden outburst. "Uh, I won't ask what's wrong, because I'm sure i know what's wrong. You're friend was the phone guy, and he just died, am I right?" He asked.

Archangel looked like he was about to yell, but sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, you're right." He said. "My friend died, like the rest of them, now just go check the cameras." He shook his head again before just leaning up against the wall, the anger being replaced with grief as he thought how he was going to explain this to Pepper if she didn't already know, which she probably already did, considering Will must have been missing for at least a week.

Otto shrugged and checked the cameras. He found that Serene and Caleb were already off the stage. He checked the arcade to check on Henry and then checked the dining room, where the otter animatronic was. He checked the backstage just to see if Caleb was in there. Otto almost dropped the camera as he saw what was in the backstage area.

While Caleb wasn't in the backstage area, what was in the backstage area, in place of the endoskeleton which usually sat upon the table, was a dark, shadowy version of Kenny. The shadowy Kenny looked up at the camera with pure white eyes and it's form flashed to Will, but he was bloody, cut up, and his eyes had been popped out of his head, like he had been stuffed into a suit.

Otto yelped and quickly changed the camera view, shocked by what he just saw. He quickly attempted to forget about it though as he looked through the cameras for the other animatronics. He saw Caleb nowhere on the camera view and quickly closed the west office door, checking the lights soon after he did. He saw Caleb through the window and kept the office door closed.

Jacie, who had by now left the kitchen area, had entered the backstage area and noticed what Otto had seen through the camera view, Shadow Kenny. Jacie chuckled and shook her head before walking over to the shadowy kangaroo animatronic. She walked in front of him and looked him up and down. "Hello there, shadow man." She greeted.

Shadow Kenny twitched and looked up at Jacie, hate filling his brain. Will, the happy friendly guard was no more, and Shadow Kenny, a hateful, vengeful spirit took his place, and he was currently staring at Jacie with hate visible in his pure white eyes. "Kenny, Caleb, Serene, Henry, I will make sure that they're all destroyed…" He stated mostly to himself, his voice sounding similar to Will's, but much, much deeper.

"Yeah, sure you will." Jacie said. She would have rolled her eyes if she could at that statement, just because she was rather certain that Will, or Shadow Kenny, really, wouldn't be able to destroy the four animatronics. She then just stared at him before patting him on the back. "Welcome to the family, Will, or should I call you Shadow Kenny?" She giggled.

He glared at her before shaking his head, his form once again flickering to that mangled form of his old body. "You will call me nothing, since I doubt we will be talking to each other that much." He said before seeming to disappear, the endoskeleton now being where Shadow Kenny sat on the table.

Jacie chuckled before leaving the backstage area, humming the tune from her music box to herself as she did. That was rather fun to interact with that spirit, and it was quite a relief that they had finally caught the man as well, considering that they've been trying to get at him for years now and had always ended up with failure, she was overjoyed they finally caught him,

Jacie hummed still as she entered the east hallway, walking down the hallway and towards the office. She wouldn't stop if the cameras were set upon her, since she didn't care all that much if the guards looked at her. She didn't wake up just to stop every couple of seconds the guard looks at her, now did she? She strolled up to the east office corner and looked into the camera, half of her face stuck in the shadows.

Otto was currently looking through the cameras and noticed Jacie looking into the camera. The sight of the puppet animatronic disturbed him a slight bit before he checked the other cameras. Caleb was in the dining area, Balloon Otter was in the supply closet, Serene was most likely in the kitchen, Kenny was still on the stage, and Henry was still being rather inactive. Part of Otto expected to see that shadowy version of Kenny once again, but he was relieved when he didn't see that disturbing thing. He didn't want to tell Archangel about it either, not wanting to know how he'd react to it.

Archangel, however, didn't seem to care much about Otto's findings on the camera, he was just thinking about th edeath of his friend, Will. He shook his head as he did so. He didn't want to think about Will's last moments, but they kept repeating over and over in his head, and they would probably continue to repeat for a while afterwards. Archangel shook his head and sighed a bit.

While Archangel didn't want to make a big deal about it around Otto, a man who he barely knew, he still wanted to grief a little bit about the loss of his friend, but he was sure that could wait for after his shift, most likely. He shook his head and looked out the hallway. He turned on the door lights and noticed Balloon Otter being close to the doorway. He rolled his eyes and closed the door on the otter animatronic.

Balloon Otter grumbled something to himself as he saw the door close in front of him. He always hated it when the door closed on him, especially when he was so close to getting into the office. While he didn't know what exactly he would do to the guard once he gets into the office, he still wanted to get into the office at least once on one of these nights, like he usually did at the previous location.

Balloon Otter shook his head and walked away from the office. He passed by the arcade and was about to walk by the curtained area that Henry was in when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the curtained area with a small yelp coming from his withered voicebox. When he was pulled into the curtained area, he saw Henry staring at him. "What the heck are you doing?" He asked in an angry tone.

Henry only grinned slightly. "Glad to see you've activated, Shortstack. I haven't had anyone to be the boss of in a long time now, and I can't wait to tell a noob like you what to do." He let out an insane laugh and he smiled as much as he could at the small otter animatronic. He used to boss Balloon Otter at the previous location, and he could not wait to boss him around at this location.

Balloon Otter scoffed as much as his voicebox would allow him. "If you think I'm going to do what you tell me to do, then you're completely wrong. I am not being your little slave anymore, and you can go do whatever you want for all I care." He said before walking out of the curtained area, only to be pulled back into the cove by Henry.

"I see little Shortstack here got a bit braver after all those years taking a nap." Henry chuckled. Balloon Otter hadn't been active for several years, and to Henry, being deactivated was like taking a nap. "I like your guts, I think I won't bully you as much. Now if you excuse me…" He ran out of the curtain area and towards the office.

Balloon Otter rolled his one eye before walking out of the curtain area, chuckling a bit as he heard the office door slam and Henry charging straight into the door. He had to admit, even though Henry was an idiot in his eyes, he still thought Henry could be rather humorous at times, Henry making him chuckle when he wasn't bullying Balloon Otter into doing what he wants him to do.

Serene was currently in the kitchen once again, tearing off drawings from her shell and putting them in the garbage can near the entrance of the kitchen, muttering to herself as she did so. She twitched slightly and groaned before throwing more drawings away. She never liked those twitches that came along at random times during the night, considering that those twitches made her feel insane, and she disliked anything that made her feel like the others, insane and a void, with no humanity left inside of them.

Serene quickly shook her head, along with having another slight twitch, before looking towards the entrance of the kitchen. She slowly exited the room and walked down the west hallway, looking at all of the children's drawings on the wall with a slight look of disgust on her face. These drawings, she hated them so much. She also felt like they were mocking her, with the kids in the drawings being happy while she was forced to be here and go through torture every night.

Serene then just moved that thought out of her head before approaching the office door. She was about to enter the office when the door was closed on her. She groaned and shook her head with annoyance. The guard thinks these doors can keep him safe forever? How pitiful. The guard should know that they would sooner or later get to him, and maybe Serene would be able to relieve some stress and calm down a bit, since she tended to be uptight on the later nights if the guard was still alive by now.

Kenny, who was standing upon the stage, twitched to life and looked around before quickly getting off the stage with a low chuckle that went throughout the pizzeria, similar to Henry when he made random video game noises in the curtained area in the arcade. Kenny looked around before letting out another chuckle. He then hid in the shadows if the dining room, the only thing on him being visible was his small lit eyes, his eyes basically just tiny little lights now.

Kenny, on most of the nights at this location, liked to stay in the shadows and mostly out of view from the cameras, only really showing himself when the opportunity to attack arises, and that opportunity only showed itself when he was at the office doorway, which he was able to get to less and less these days, mostly because around these nights, the guard had increased their skills and became considerably better at the job, which also meant that they could fend off Kenny and his animatronic companions with much more ease than on the earlier nights.

Caleb, meanwhile, was currently in the supply closet, looking around the the cramp space he had somehow gotten himself into. While he never preferred this area of the pizzeria to go into, he often did whatever he had to to achieve his goal of getting to the guard, and nothing would stop him on getting to the guard, absolutely nothing.

Caleb slowly left the supply closet, glad to get out of the cramped space, and quickly went towards the hall corner, trying to be as silent and invisible as possible, which wasn't all that easy, given the fact that he was around seven foot tall and was a cat animatronic that moved around somewhat clumsily, even after all these years being stuck into the cat animatronic that he now called a body.

Unfortunately for Caleb, Otto spotted him rather easily from the camera view and just waited for Caleb to appear at the doorway so he could close the door on the cat animatronic. Once Caleb noticed this, he only shook his head and emitted a static sounding sigh from his voicebox, finding the fact that the door would be closed as soon as he approached it rather bothersome to his goals.

Jacie, meanwhile, was just having a rather enjoyfull time running around the building and into seemingly random rooms. She didn't know why she was just randomly running around, similar to what Henry or Toy Serene had done on some nights at the previous locations, but she didn't care, this was fun, after all! She continued to run around for a bit more before stopping and, since she had stopped inside the dining room, looked down the east hallway.

Jacie, with a slight spring in their step, walked down the hallway, humming the tune that often came from her music box as she did so. She didn't confine herself to that small box anymore on these nights, to be completely honest. She was also starting to not like that box as much, and no longer basically referred to it as her second home, while the pizzeria basically being her first home. She pushed all of these thoughts out of her head as she came across the east office doorway, passing Serene as she did.

Jacie was about to step right into the office, but stopped when the door was closed in front of her. She scoffed slightly and shook her head. "These people have no matters! I just wanted to say 'hi'!" She said before chuckling, knowing full well that was a lie. If anything, saying hello was one of the last things she was going to do, but instead she would probably say something similar to a screech, and then violently stuff the guard into a suit. but still, it was rather rude of them to close the door on her.

Serene rolled her eyes as she heard what Jacie said. "Say hello? Yeah right…" She muttered before walking away from the office. She really didn't like how Jacie acted throughout the nights, not at all, but considering that she was stuck with her for who knows how long, she'd have to bear with Jacie's rather crazy personality and just go on with her animatronic life.

Meanwhile, the new addition to the spiritual family, Shadow Kenny, sat in the very back of the dining room, being practically invisible to anyone that only took a small glance at the room. You'd have to look through the darkness for quite a while before being able to spot him. He didn't want to be seen by anyone currently, considering not only did he hate his Shadow Kenny form, but also the form he could take on if he wanted to look like his previous self, since it only reminded him that he had a life before becoming a vengeful spirit like the animatronic here.

He heard the felt the presence of someone next to him and looked around only to notice Shadow Caleb, staring down at him with that usual pure white, ear to ear grin on his face. Shadow Kenny resisted the urge to stand up and back away, since Shadow Caleb had once gave him a lot of pain as a human, but he slowly remembered that he wasn't human anymore, and he slowly relaxed himself with a sigh. "What do you want?" He asked.

Shadow Caleb only stared at him with that crazy, manic grin on his face, not responding at all. His form had briefly flickered to his previous human form, but the human form had many holes in the flesh, it's eyes were popped out, and blood still seemed to be seeping out of the holes. Shadow Caleb let out a crazy laugh before disappearing from view, either actually turning invisible, or he just disappeared into the shadows.

Shadow Kenny, who really didn't seem to care about what just happened, only shook his head and looked around the dining room before he himself disappeared as well. When he would show himself again, he had no real idea, but he knew that wouldn't be anytime soon. For now, he had to think about certain things, like his death for example, and another thing to think about was how to get his revenge on the other animatronics

Otto, meanwhile, was just checking through all of the cameras, his power slowly going out as he did. Luckily enough for him, the night was basically over by now, but there was still the possibility that he could run out of power before then. He quickly checked both of the doorways for animatronic. Upon finding no animatronics in the doorway, he quickly turned off both of the door lights and thought he pretty much had bested this night.

Sure enough, after a few more minutes of checking the cameras and whatnot, the six AM bell had rung, which was a rather big relief for him. He smiled and was packing up his stuff to leave when Archangel basically just stormed out of the office, not even saying goodbye to Otto or anything resembling a goodbye.

While Otto didn't appreciate Archangel's rudeness, he supposed that he couldn't blame him since, according to Archangel, he had just discovered that one of his friends had died. He shook his head before walking out of the pizzeria, contemplating whether or not he would go to work today, but considering that tonight didn't seem to go all that bad, he was pretty sure he would come back for another night. He smiled a slight bit as he entered his house and went to go get something to eat.

Archangel really just entered his house and slammed the door shut, the sadness that had been there from his friend dying now being replaced with anger. He muttered something to himself before stomping towards his kitchen to get himself something to eat. Sure, he should probably be sad about Will's death, but he was more angry than anything else, and he just wasn't going to take it anymore. He was probably going to quit his job now and never even think about that place again.

And now, with Will meeting his demise, and Archangel possibly quitting his job, we end this chapter here. Thank you all for reading, and you will hear from me next time


	29. A Change To the Eyes

Otto had entered the pizzeria, now instead of humming to himself like he did the previous nights, he was talking to himself. The thing he was talking about was basically how tonight was going to go. As he never sees Archangel before the shift starts, he really doesn't have anyone to talk to before the shift starts, nor someone to wonder how the next shift is going to be like with. He always wondered about that when he came onto the job, how the shift would be like, considering the conditions of his job and such.

Otto entered the office and sat down in the chair, grabbing the camera tablet as he did so. He always seemed to take the camera tablet. Not that he was complaining, considering he had no reason to complain, as he has never asked Archangel if he wanted to take the camera tablet or do his part of the job. He always just assumed that he should do it. He only shrugged as Archangel entered the office. Then, to both of the guard's surprise, the phone rang. Otto stared at it for a while before picking it up.

What came out of the phone next, as a surprise to both of the guards present, was nothing but garbled, deep audio followed by static. It was rather obvious someone was talking into the phone, but the voice was so deep and garbled that they couldn't hear exactly what it was saying. It was also followed by the static, which didn't make it any easier to listen to. The voice was then followed by a loud screech, which caused Otto and Archangel both to jump, before the call had ended, leaving the two guard's in a state of surprise and shock.

Otto was rather fazed by the unexpected phone call. After all, he had heard the phone guy die last night, and he didn't expect another phone call tonight. He slowly looked over to Archangel, who looked just as confused and surprised as he did, and then looked at the camera tablet. He quickly turned it on and pulled up the tablet. Creepy and random phone calls or not, he had to protect himself from these crazy animatronics, considering he didn't want to end up like the previous guard, whoever it was on the phone.

Otto quickly looked through all the cameras just to make sure that no one had left their place from when he was listening to the rather unexpected phone call. He noticed that no animatronic had moved from their normal positions and quickly put down the camera tablet. Judging by how the nights went, he was guessing that this one would be incredibly hectic, considering this was his fifth night, and it seemed that these guys were more active throughout the day. He pulled up the camera once more and, after checking all of the cameras, noticed that Caleb and the otter had left their starting areas.

Archangel, meanwhile, was just trying to process what that incredibly unexpected phone call was about. The voice itself, it sounded familiar. It sounded like Will's, to be perfectly honest, but it was in a much deeper tone, almost being incredibly different from his now dead friend's voice. He shook his head and looked out the doorway of the office, hoping to just forget about that phone call entirely.

Archangel, who seemed to still be a bit dazed, held back a yelp when he heard the phone ring again. Why on earth was it still going on now? He picked up the phone, Otto giving him a strange look as he did, and put it up to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, wondering who would be calling the pizzeria at this hour. The pizzeria barely ever had phone calls in the first place, and these phone calls were usually just to plan for birthdays or something along the lines of that.

"Hello, friend." Said a voice that made Archangel almost drop the phone entirely. He was sure, without a doubt, that the voice belonged to Wll. "How are you? I hope you're doing just fine!" The voice didn't seem like Will's normally cheerful, happy voice, but it held anger and hostility, something that wasn't common in this normally cheerful man's voice, and it certainly felt foreign to Archangel to hear that kind of anger coming from Will, or, who he was pretty sure was Will.

Archangel, shaking as he did so, tightened his grip on the phone. He shook his head. "Will, is that you? Is that actually you? Because I was pretty sure you were dead." He said, his voice shaking as much as he was. "You weren't… you weren't lying to us, were you?" He asked, not wanting to believe that Will would do something like that in the first place, mostly because Will wasn't like that in any way you could imagine.

The voice responded with a small chuckle. "Oh, trust me, I wish I was only lying when I gave you that phone call, I wish it was all just a little joke, but it wasn't." This was followed by a small laugh. "I'm dead! So, since I cannot seem to help you anymore, I only give you my… best wishes, if you will. Hope you survive. See you later." There was another laugh before the phone was hung up.

Archangel quickly put the phone down and thought about what had just happened. That voice, it was Will's, without a doubt, but why was he able to hear his voice in the first place? He shook his head, looking at Otto. "Uh, just wondering, you heard that too, right?" He asked, hoping that the phone call wasn't just another hallucination brought upon by the job, like how that golden suit is just a hallucination.

Otto briefly looked up from the camera tablet and raised an eyebrow at Archangel. "Hear what?" He asked curiously. He found it rather confusing when Archangel had picked up the phone, but didn't bother to ask questions, as he has some more important work to do anyways. He quickly checked all of the cameras right after asking that question, noticing Caleb was getting rather close to the office.

Archangel stared at him before pointing to the phone. "The phone. You heard it ringing, right?" He asked, somewhat nervous to hear the answer. Was that phone call actually not real? Was it just some hallucination brought on due to the grief that came with losing his friend? Honestly, he didn't want to know the answer now, and immediately regretted asking that question.

Otto looked up from the tablet once again and quickly shook his head before looking back to the tablet. To be completely honest, Otto didn't care much about all of the problems Archangel was facing currently. After all, Otto actually had to worry about keeping both of them alive, which meant he needed to put his full attention towards the cameras and the other animatronics. If Archangel was having his own problems, no need to be rude, but he would just have to deal with them.

Archangel nervously nodded and chuckled just as nervously. He really didn't like that answer. Every time one of these hallucinations had showed up, he felt like he was going insane, which he probably was. He shook his head and leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms as he did so. He wanted to say that this was all a phase, just a stage in his life, but can a stage really last for as long as his had? After all, he's been having those odd hallucinations since 1987, and they were still here. That couldn't be normal. He shook his head and decided to focus on the job now rather than his problems.

Meanwhile, while the guards seemed to have their own problems, Jacie was humming to herself as she ran a finger across the wall. The room she was currently in? She honestly didn't know. These nights seemed to go by like a blur, Jacie being unable to remember what happened during all of these nights spent in this building. Sure, you'd think she'd be more focused on getting the guards, but honestly, she had almost given up hope on that, and now only tries because she has nothing else to do in the first place.

Jacie slowly grabbed a child's drawing that was pinned on to the wall. With one quick motion, she yanked it off of the wall and looked at the drawing, her black eyes unmoving as she scanned the drawing. She shook her head. "Terrible…" She muttered before throwing the drawing onto the floor. Now she knew she was bored, since she was being a critic about things that toddlers have written.

Jacie then looked around and noticed that she was in the dining room. Funny, she didn't remember walking into this room, or much at all, in fact. She hummed a small tune as she entered the west hallway. She then noticed Caleb in the middle of the hallway. She would have grinned if she could. She slowly walked over to the cat animatronic. Once behind him, she slowly ran her fingers up his back, hoping to make her presence not known as of yet. Once her fingers reached to the back of his head she began to scratch him behind the ears. "Hi Caleb." She whispered.

Caleb, who was already pretty sure someone was behind him, turned around to look at Jacie, who was now looking like a child who had pulled off an amusing prank. If he could, he would have scolded her. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked, his eyes would be narrowing if they could. He never appreciated Jacie's little jokes, not at all.

Jacie giggled. "Just having a little fun, kitty cat." She said with a wave of her hand. Messing around with the animatronics was another thing she did to pass the time. She liked to mess around with Caleb, the serious animatronic, much more than that others, as it was rather fun seeing him react to her jokes and whatnot. She giggled and scratched him behind the ear again, only for him to swat her arm away. She shook her head. "Come on, you know you like it, like the kitty you are."

Caleb let out a groan of annoyance. "I am not an actual cat, if you haven't noticed." He said with a roll of his endoskeleton eyes. "And I do not like it when you do that." He said, turning around to walk away. After all of these years, the used to be fun loving boy that possessed him was nothing more than a serious, fun hating cat animatronic which would love nothing more than to most likely gouge the guard's eyes out of their sockets.

Jacie only responded with another giggle. "Whatever you say, dear Caleb, whatever you say." She said in an almost teasing tone before walking off, hoping to find another animatronic to mess around with. Most of the animatronics, if not all of them, disliked her in the first place, making their opinions of her go even further down wouldn't hurt at all, would it, now?

However, instead of another animatronic that Jacie had found, she seemed to have found a shadowy figure that was starting to get familiar as the nights went on. Jacie approached Shadow Kenny with a small giggle, watching the shadowy kangaroo slumped up against the far wall in the dining room. "So, how are you and your new body?" She asked with another unstable giggle.

Shadow Kenny, who knew that he shouldn't have shown himself in the first place, twitched slightly and looked at her, his glowing white eyes examining the puppet animatronic, rage slowly building up inside of him. He did not want to talk to this thing, or any of the other animatronics currently. He twitched once again and turned his head away from her, refusing to amuse her by answering the question.

Jacie chuckled and poked him. "Tell me!" She insisted, poking him again. When this didn't get a response, she did let out a slight groan. She then had an idea. She walked in front of the shadowy kangaroo animatronic and only smiled at him. After a while, she poked him in both of the eyes, causing him to groan in pain and cover his eyes. "Now tell me!" She insisted once again.

Shadow Kenny glared at her, his form flickering to his previous, human form. "How do you think I feel?" He asked, obviously angry and annoyed. As you could probably guess, the thing that he least desired was to be stuck in here with these other animatronics, especially since they all seemed to hate him, for reasons he was not sure of, but he also hated them, so the feeling was at least mutual.

Jacie giggled. "I'd say that you're loving every moment of this." She joked and shook her head. "Actually, I bet you hate it here." She said. "I bet you would love to leave this awful nightmare, but you cannot, you're stuck here, and, to be honest," She got close to him. "The nightmare has just begun." She whispered before laughing at him and turning her back to him. "See you later Will." She said before walking away.

Shadow Kenny groaned in annoyance and hit the wall behind him, not feeling the pain it would have caused him if he was alive, for he was not alive anymore. It was actually rather humorous how quickly he accepted his death, which was very soon after he had died. There wasn't any confusion or shock, just anger and hate. Shadow Kenny thought about chasing after Jacie and possibly try to hurt her, but he quickly ignored that urge. Who knows what would happen if he tried to fight one of these things.

While Shadow Kenny was fighting with his emotions, Serene was fighting against her growing insanity, and it was a losing battle. She seemed to hear faint whispers and voices, and that was what caused her to panic. No, she could not lose it now! She had lasted for thirteen years, and today was not the day she would give up her sanity! She hit herself in the head, causing her to step back a bit, before shaking her head violently.

To say Serene hasn't had this happen to her would be the truth. She was the calm one, the sane one, not the one that would hear voices and… go insane. She shook her head violently and twitched slightly, obviously losing whatever sanity she had left. The crumbling wall that was holding back waves of insanity was about to fall down and collapse, which would allow the insanity to flood the spirit's mind.

Serene wanted to calm down, she needed to calm down. She quickly stumbled towards the kitchen from her spot next to the bedrooms. Upon opening the door, she stumbled inside, and almost bumped into an animatronic. She looked up with a light twitch and saw Kenny, his eyes lit up and humming a small tune to himself. Serene groaned slightly. Kenny knows that this is her safe spot, where she goes to become calm or just to be alone.

Kenny stopped and turned towards Serene. Upon seeing her, he grinned slightly. "Ah, hello Serene." He said, surpirsingly referring her by her animatronic name, and not the nicknames they used to have so long ago, when they were still alive and well. Of course, for at least one of the animatronics, these nicknames have been lost to time and insanity, being nothing but a distant memory being lost in a flood of more important memories, well, important in these animatronics' minds.

Serene twitched one more time before shaking her head violently once more. Why won't the voices leave!? "Hello, Kenny, or Raymond." She said, putting a hand up to her head as the whispers became louder. She wasn't sure if this was insanity, but if it was, she now knew why she resisted it for so long.

Kenny chuckled. "Ah, you remember my old name. Good for you, good for you. Sadly, I forgot yours, as well as the others, but oh well, not like it matters anymore. None of this matters. In the end, what was all of this for?" He chuckled, this chuckle having traces of insanity. "The sick fantasies of a troubled man, that was what all of this was for. Anywho, I must depart now, I have some guards to kill. See you later, m'lady." He tipped his fedora to her before exitng the kitchen, humming the tune he always hummed during the night, and leaving Serene with her own problems.

Kenny looked around and tried to think of where to go now. Well, the guard was usually used to having Caleb at the door, so if he went to the other door, where Serene went, they most likely wouldn't expect him, since Serene wasn't as active as Caleb or Balloon Otter, who both appear at the other doorway, while Jacie would ususally show up at either dooway. So, he decided to go down the hallway Serene usually went down.

So, with his plan decided, he walked down the east hallway, still humming to himself. Sure, he was rather noticable on the camera view, but honestly, he didn't care all that much anymore. After all of these years, he stopped caring about being seen on the camera tablet, and just wanted to get the guard, and make those guards feel the pain he and his friends felt so long ago.

Kenny had reached the office door and stared at it, not entering because the door was closed. Kenny twitched slightly. The door was closed, yet again. He'd have to leave the office area, yet again. He was so close, he almost succeeded, yet again. He suddenly felt a wave of anger, and he punched the door as hard as he could, causing the two guards in there to jump

Was the door dented? That was one of Otto's first thoughts as he heard what seemed like the animatronic hitting the door. He sighed with relief as he noticed the door was perfectly fine. The owner of the company must have made sure these doors were built to last. Well, at least management somewhat cares about the guards, which was a good thing.

Otto, hoping that Kenny would stop his temper tantrum soon, pulled up the camera tablet and looked through all of hte cameras. He heard the other office door closed and, after checking the other cameras, figured out that Archangel had closed the door on Caleb, since Balloon Otter and Jacie were visible on the camera view, so they obviously couldn't be at the office doorway.

Otto looked at his power meter and groaned as he noticed the power level was rather low, and the power will probably run out before his shift was over, and if that is true, then he'd just have to hope that Kenny takes his time with trying to murder them. Otto put down the camera tablet after checking on Henry, feeling a slight bit overwhelmed, as this job can do that to you, make you feel overwhelmed.

Archangel, however, wasn't feeling as overwhelmed as Otto, for he had dealt with the toy animatronics once before, as well as the withered animatronics, the puppet, and that golden suit thing. This was nothing compared to what he dealt with at the previous location six years ago. Archangel stared out of the west doorway, tapping his fingers against the wall as he kept an eye out for the animatronics.

Archangel then stopped as he saw a figure. He was about to close the door but he stopped. He then groaned, noticing that this figure was that damn golden suit again. He didn't close the door and just waited for this hallucination to fade away, as he didn't want to waste power by keeping out something that didn't exist. Besides, Otto would probably question Archangel's sanity if he tried to explain the golden suit to him.

The golden suit, which Archangel usually either called Kenngaroo or just Golden Kenny, generally preferring the latter because it didn't remind him of the accident with hsi friends, didn't fade away. In fact, the suit walked into the office and looked at Archangel with a grin before giving him multiple hallucinations, one of them was of his friend, Will, dying to the hands of Kenny, the suit hoping that these hallucinations would get to him.

Archangel really didn't care about most of the hallucinations that Golden Kenny gave him, since he'd seen them before. What he did worry about, though, was the halluciantion of Will dying. He should not be able to know what that looked like, he wasn't there. How could that be brought on as a hallucination? He then just decided that the hallucination was a result of his mind imagining Will's demise for some unknown reason. He looked at Golden Kenny, trying to focus on only him, but before he could, the suit faded away.

Archangel only shrugged and, after a few more seconds, was slightly surprised that the six AM bell rang. The night seemed to go by much faster than the previous nights. He shrugged though, not really caring about that. He was more than happy that his shift was over, really, since that meant that he could get out of this place faster than usual.

Otto stood up and packed up the few things he got before turning to Archangel. He was going to ask if he was going to do tomorrow's shift for some overtime, but stopped when he noticed something odd about Archangel, something that he wasn't sure was real, or he was just seeing things due to slight sleep deprivation. "Uh...Nicholas?"

Archangel looked up at Otto and raised an eyebrow, wondering why he decided to talk to him now. The two guards don't usually talk to each other, mostly because they don't have much to talk about. "Yes?" He asked curiously. "What is it?"

Otto pointed at Archangel's eyes and stared at them. "Uh, your eyes." He stated, not sure how to find the proper words for this. "Uh, they're kind of not their original color." He muttered, now shoving his hands into his pocket, feeling awkward for explaining something that might not even be real. "They're a golden color."

Archangel stared at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked before exiting the office, leaving no time for Otto to respond as he quickly went towards the bathroom to see if what Otto had said was true. He entered the boy's bathroom and looked into the mirror, focusing on his eyes. Instead of the normal blue color they usually were, they was a small golden tint to them.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked back into the mirror, only to see his eyes kept that gold tint. He shook hsi head adn walked out of the restroom. He'd try to figure out a reason for that later. Instead of going back to the office to tell Otto that he was right about his eye color changing, he went to the entrance of the pizzeria and looked at the stage.

Archangel noticed the animatronics staring at him, but what he did not notice was the light tingling feeling in his head, specifically behind his eyes. After all, he had other things to worry about then some feeling that was probably just a headache waiting to happen. He then began to walk home, thinking about why his eyes could change color like that.

And that is where we end this chapter, thank you very much for reading, and you will see me in the next chapter


	30. An Insane Man's Visions

Archangel slowly walked into the pizzeria, feeling a raging headache coming on. He had that feeling ever since he left work yesterday, but he had no idea why he felt this bad headache. He shook his head before walking towards the office, not bothering to look at the animatronics, for he really didn't care what they were doing as of now, when the shift wasn't even in phase right now, as he couldn't care less about those animatronics during the minutes before the night shift.

Archangel had entered the office and looked around for the camera tablet, something him he should take the camera tablet tonight. He quickly grabbed the tablet upon finding it and brought it up to his face. When Otto entered, he raised an eyebrow at Archangel, but he never questioned it, nor did Archangel notice Otto, really.

Once midnight had started, Archangel turned on the camera tablet and looked at the stage. His heart sank and he almost dropped the tablet from what he had saw. What he saw on the stage, looking off into the back of the room and just generally lifeless, was his friends, his dead friends where the animatronics were, but they were wearing those damn masks that the animatronics always wore. Archangel shook his head, terror going through him before he blinked a couple of times, hoping to get the vision out of his head. This didn't work at all.

Archangel looked over at Otto. "Do you see this?" He asked nervously, showing him the camera tablet.

Otto looked at the tablet. "I see Caleb, Serene, Kenny, and- oh! The screen's static now, i think Caleb might have moved." He said with a shrug before looking out the left doorway for the animatronics.

Archangel shook his head and gave out a weak chuckle. No, this wasn't real, it was all in his head, that was it, all in his head, in his mind, that was it, nothing more, and nothing less. But... did that mean he was going insane then? He shook his head, trying to shake that thought out of his mind entirely before looking back at the camera, slightly calmed down, and he changed the camera to the backstage area. That's when his eyes widened a bit more. In the backroom was Zed, one of his dead friends, but instead of the clunky animatronic mask, he was wearing the plastic mask with the string on it. The most terrifying part about this was that his eyes, which were in the eye holes of the mask, were gone, only empty sockets remaining.

Archangel really did almost drop the tablet this time, his left hand's grip loosening to dangerous levels. This was just insane! What the heck was going on!? He quickly looked for the other animatronics, and he found Serene, or he supposed he'd call her Space currently, next to the bathroom, her clunky animatronic mask also replaced with that plastic mask, and Archangel was willing to bet the other animatronic heads had made this change as well. The girl had blood all around her neck and upper torso area, which just made Archangel even more terrified.

Space, or Serene, as she was her normal form for herself, felt slightly different tonight. Her spirit was much more restless than usual tonight, as she just couldn't help but move in at least the littlest of ways, like tapping her fingers on her shell, tapping her feet against the ground, or just pacing around. Honestly, it felt nice to move by now, and she felt like she had to or else something bad would have happened, like her sanity finally snapping in two, after all, these days,it'd only take one small poke for her sanity to be completely fractured.

Quickly, Serene hurried into the kitchen and began to almost obsessively tear off the children's drawings on her shell, her eyes barely scanning the piece of paper before she threw it onto the floor, not even bothering to comment on the poor penmanship of the drawings, she was being way too hyper for that. She honestly didn't know what was happening to her, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do right now was move, even in the littlest of ways. Her physical form actually seemed to flicker from her animatronic form to her ghostly form before going back to her animatronic form. She shook her head and quickly ran out of the kitchen.

If there was ever a day Zed, or Caleb, had snapped, it would probably be now. He started seeing things, some scary things, and they all involved not only his current animatronic body, but his old body, his human self, doing terrible things to people, alive people, people who were no different than he was when he was alive.

If these hallucinations were to make him feel guilty, then they weren't really working, if anything, they were making him angry. Angry at himself for being so spiteful towards the living, angry at that man who had killed them, angry towards the living just because they are the living and he is not, and for him, that was just about as much motivation as he needed to kill them, kill anyone that he could come across.

Caleb looked at his hands and they seemed to grow claws. These claws weren't real, of course, but only a manifestation of his desire to hurt people, and his brain decided to act upon this desire and make him feel like he can actually do some damage to others. He grinned and quickly left the backstage area before going towards the hallway, running his 'claws' against the wall as he did so, ready to scratch some eyes out of their sockets.

Kenny, meanwhile, had noticed that Golden Kenny, who usually bugged them when the night began by basically teleporting around the area, giving them that empty suit hallucination, was currently not around. He also felt a great sense of fear in the air and he chuckled. Someone was especially nervous today, maybe it was Archangel, the grieving, guilty man. He was probably feeling terrified, well, that's what Shadow Kenny wanted to believe, at the very least.

With a light chuckle, Kenny had hopped off the stage, landing on his feet with a thunk, and looked around with that slight grin that he was able to put on his face, which was difficult as he didn't have skin and muscles, but just a suit for the skin, wires for the nerves, and an endoskeleton for a, well, skeleton, really.

Kenny slowly looked around for a route to the office. Currently, taking the east hallway seemed to be the best choice, like it usually was, but the night was still young, incredibly so, so he had decided to wait around in the dining room and come up with a somewhat decent strategy to get to the office, so he had just stayed in the back of the dining room, scanning the room with his slightly glowing endoskeleton eyes.

Henry, however, was currently deactivated still. He was slumped up against the wall, apparently not knowing that the night shift had begun, well, either that or something else had caused him to not activate right now, since he didn't even seem to twitch around a bit, like he usually did even when he was not activated, he was just deadly still, which was completely unlike the animatronic hedgehog, who often was rather energetic as well as insane.

As Henry sat there, his form had seemed to flicker from his animatronic form to his once human form, and back to his animatronic form. This would most likely be happening to the other animatronics as well. What the cause of this was is unknown by anyone, really. The only reasonable explanation might be that the spirits, thinking back on their human bodies from long ago and wanting to be back to what they once were, had enough paranormal power when joined together that they could make visions appear to everyone, including themselves, making it seem like they were slowly going to their human bodies, which had long since died.

Henry's human body, or form, if that's what you would call it, was different. The mask had multiple red stains on it, especially around the teeth and mouth area, resembling the bite that his toy counterpart had caused, at times, he felt like he was responsible for that, because without him, Toy Henry would have never been built, and that guard would have never been bitten, fo thinking back on that incident fills him with so much confidence. Sure, according to what the toys said, they didn't catch the murderer, but at least they killed someone, right?

Slowly, Henry twitched and snapped open his eyes as he had activated. He looked around, his body still flickering. He didn't seem to think much of it, as he had normally received hallucinations, which he thought were real, but had just gotten used to the insane things he would see around the pizzeria every night. Though he would never admit it, sometimes, those hallucinations were one of the reasons why he hid all of the time, not wanting to lay victim to what creation his insane mind could create to hurt him.

Henry then quickly stood up and reached a hand out towards the curtain, seeing his hand flicker to a human hand, but he ignored it, he ignored all of it. Ever since he died, ever since they had made their first kill, they was no turning back, he had realized this early on, and now, he had accepted his insanity. He slowly grabbed the curtain and pulled it open, a small, crazed chuckle exiting his voicebox.

Meanwhile, during Henry's slow advance out of his corner, Balloon Otter had once again activated, his eyes lighting up as they did so. His physical form only flickered slightly and not as frequently than his 'friends' forms. He didn't care as much about his death, as he knew there was nothing at all he could do about it, and now, there was nothing left of the human he once was, and now there was only frustration and annoyance towards everything and everyone in this building.

Slowly, the otter animatronic left the room, his eyes scanning the dining room as he left the backstage area. He mind had immediately started to wander to some earlier memories, of when this place had opened for the first time. He remembered the light of the sun as he was carried into the pizzeria in his withered form, he remembered the staff promising the manager he'd be ready for use soon, and he also remembered being swiftly thrown into the back afterwards, as the staff never really kept up to promises in the first place.

These memories, which the animatronic often only pushed back into the back of his mind, had made him even more frustrated than before. He was frustrated that the staff didn't fix him, frustrated that he was always neglected, and frustrated that, no matter how hard he tried not to be, he'd always end up following orders, as half of the reason he activated anymore was because Jacie, that damn puppet that had made him trapped here for who knows how long, maybe forever, told him to.

The otter stopped his foot against the ground and let out a frustrated groan, as he has had enough of just venting up his frustration. He was going to do something about it, and that something was getting to the guards as fast as possible. He was about to reach the office, and it really seemed like he was going to succeed as well. He noticed one of the guards about to press the door button.

"Oh no you don't…" The animatronic muttered to himself before quickly jumping towards the door. To the small animatronic's shock, he ended up in the office, a place where he hasn't actually been before. He looked around before noticing the guards were currently freaking out.

"It's in the room, it's in the room!" Otto exclaimed, pointing frantically at the animatronic, unable to hold back his panic.

"Well push him ou- Oh god!" Archangel saw the animatronic and screamed as he only saw his dead friend standing where the otter was. He quickly grabbed the nearest thing he could grab, which was a small plastic cupcake with eyes, and threw it out the otter. It hit him in the head and caused him to back up.

:Ow! Who throws a cupcake!?" The otter questioned. "That's it, you're go-"

"Get out!" Otto exclaimed before running up to the small otter and pushing him out of the office with his foot before slamming his hand on the door button, closing the door on the ticked off otter animatronic. He quickly ran over to the other door and checked that. He saw Jacie and was about to close the door, when he suddenly say her form flicker to look like a dead girl, who was most likely in her early teens. He yelped and slammed his hand on the other door button, quickly closing the door on the animatronic. This night was just incredibly hectic, that and the animatronics seem to be acting sporadically and not like they usually do.

"Dammit! Henry's out!" Archangel exclaimed as he checked the cameras. He looked to the door and was at least the tiniest bit relieved that it was closed, but was not happy with how much power they were wasting currently, as they were only halfway through the night and had forty percent left, and that was not enough to survive the night without the power going out.

Jacie, who still stayed behind the east door, laughed. Oh, this was so much fun! She hasn't had this much fun in a long time! Sure, those other nights were fun as well, but this was just awesome! She found fun in chaos and randomness, she had to admit that much, and she was finding so much fun in the chaos and destruction.

Jacie walked down the hallway and stopped upon finding Serene, her form flickering from her animatronic form and her old human body, leaning against the wall, talking to herself and, from her tone of voice, seemed to be having a serious conversation with herself, oddly enough as it sounds.

Jacie chuckled and walked over to Serene. "Awww, did someone finally snap?" She questioned. "Poor, poor Serene."

Serene glared at her. "Sh-shut up." She stuttered slightly. Yes, she seemed to be on the edge of snapping, and it might happen tonight, for all she knew, but that wasn't mean she was going to agree with it, especially with Jacie being around, as she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing her snap.

Jacie shrugged. "Well, all you have to do is admit it, and then I'll leave if you really want." She said, the smile that was built into her face seeming to grow slightly as she did. She was going to have fun with this.

Serene shook her head before walking away. "No, I am not admitting anything." She said with stubborn determination. "And you can't make me admit anything either, so don't waste your breath."

Jacie giggled. "Someone's in denial~!" She sang before walking away from Serene, which involved her actually following her before quickly splitting up when the two reached the party room. This was so hectic and fun, and she was loving every second of every minute of every hour, and she could not wait for what else the night had in stored for her and her friends. Well, she called them friends, but she was sure they wouldn't do the same.

Kenny had heard all of the commotion from the office at from his spot in the dining room and frowned as much as he could. Were they having fun, without him? Oh no, this would not do, not at all. Quickly, Kenny hopped away from his position in the dining room, let out his signature chuckle, and went down the east hallway, ready to initiate his plan of getting into the office, for he was really itching to get those guards now, and he couldn't stop himself from twitching in anticipation as he did.

Kenny only really found happiness in scaring the guards, as most of the animatronics did now, but Serene only did it because it was something to do during the long and boring nights. She didn't want to actually kill, but she did, which was a problem, for her, that is. Kenny chuckled again before advancing towards the east office corner, his plan moving forward rather quickly.

What was his plan, you might be asking? Well, it was a simple one, to be completely honest, but in his mind, it was a brilliant one. He would basically just stay next to the door and drain away all of their power, and then, when the power is out, he would not screw around. He would go straight for the kill, and he would succeed in this, as he really needed to kill currently, or else he might just go insane, not like he wasn't already, to be honest.

So, while Kenny had now decided to wait at the door, him now advancing at the door, Archangel was panicking a lot more than he usually did on the job, mostly because instead of animatronics, he saw his dead friends, which terrified him, for he had no idea what it meant. Archangel looked out the window and turned on the light switch, only to see his dead friend peering into the window, wearing that stupid animatronic Kenny mask.

He shook his head and looked back to the front of the office, only to see another one of his dead freinds, Nightmare, was his name, slumped up against the desk, like the golden suit usually was. He yelped slightly and tried to make it go away by pulling up the camera tablet to his face and brining it back down, but that didn't work, not in the slightest. Instead, the dead body had now apperared in front of him, standing and staring down at him.

Before Archangel could even react, his mind was assaulted with visions, the eyeless Caleb being replaced with one of his friends, Space, with missing eyes. "This is what has become of us." Said the dead body standing right before him, it's mouth not opening. "You'll join us soon, very soon." There was a dark chuckle and the body seemed to grin before disappearing.

Archangel just stood there, wide eyed as he stared at where the body was, not sure what had happened, but it just made him even omre terrified than he was already. He slowly brought up the camera tablet.

"Henry's comi- ah!" Otto exclaimed, causing Archangel to look up from the tablet.

Archangel stared with widened eyes at what he saw. Henry had made it inside the office, and he had grabbed Otto by the arm, the best grin the hedgehog could pull off spreading across his muzzle. With speed he didn't know he possessed, Archangel grabbed Otto's other arm before Henry could pull him out of the office. "Let him go!" Archangel exclaimed, pulling on Otto's other arm.

"Ow ow ow! That hurts!" Otto exclaimed as the two pulled against both of his arms in a rather ridiculous looking tug of war.

"It's better than you dying!" Archangel yelled as he continued to attempt to pull Otto out of Henry's grasp. Henry, however, suddenly, with a burst of strength, pulled both Otto and Archangel out of the office with one pull. He accidentally lost his grip on them though, and the two went stumbling straight into the wall.

Otto quickly pushed himself away from the wall. "We need to get back into the office!" He stated.

"Forget that, just run!" Archangel advised, seeing that, since Henry was blocking the doorway to the office, there was no way they were getting back in there. He grabbed Otto by the arm and dragged him down the hallway. Now they were in a terrible position, and they just had to hope that the night would be over soon, as they would not survive long out of the office.

As they approached the entryway to the of the dining room, Jacie seemed to pop her head around the corner,a wide smile present on her face, although, it was always there anyways. "Hello!" The animatronic greeted. She watched as the two ran past them, making no actual attempt to grab them. She wanted to chase them down. "Bye-bye!" She giggled as Henry ran past her, attempting to reach the two escaped night guards.

The two quickly rushed into the shadows as Henry entered the room. "Are you insane!?" Otto whisper yelled to Archangel. "We can't hide from that thing!"

"Does it look like I care what we can and can't do?" Archangel whispered as he eyes Henry, hoping that he wouldn't notice them. When Henry slowly walked away, Archangel let out a small smile. "So, here's the plan, we either get into the office, or hide in the shadows the whole night and pray they don't find us."

Otto thought for a while. "They probably blocked off the office entryways, to be honest, so I guess we would just hide, but I'm not sure how well that would work."

"Well, it's the best chance we have." Archangel said, Otto quickly nodding in agreement at that. Archangel sighed and just sat there now, waiting for the night to be over, as the minutes ticked on, he slowly snuck himself and Otto towards the exit of the dining room and towards the bathroom hallway, hoping that they could just hide in the bathroom for the rest of the night if it didn't some by soon.

Every time an animatronic entered the office, Archangel would freeze, his heartbeat racing as he would stay completely still. After what seemed like hours, he was able to take a glance at the clock. Ten minutes until six. Alright, it seemed like they would be fine. Archangel smiled slightly. The power was probably out by now, which really didn't bother him, as there was barely any light in the dining room in the first place, there being complete darkness in the room.

Archangel was about to slip into the bathroom hallway, when he heard the ever familiar humming Kenny did when the power went out. He looked around and looked down the east hallway from his position in the dining room. He saw Kenny peak his head out of the office before slowly hopping out of the office.

Kenny, despite him acting like he was clueless, now knew exactly where they were, which was why his eyes were lighting up now as he slowly hopped down the east hall, a thunking sound accompanying the moments when his feet made contact with the floor.

Otto only stared at the kangaroo, unable to move even if he wanted to. He's never been outside of the office during the night, and he was sure Archangel never has either, so he had no idea what to do now if Kenny actually knew they were here. He couldn't run, as Kenny would be too close for that to be a viable option.

Kenny, after a few minutes, hopped up right in front of them, being so close that the light from his eyes actually illuminated the faces of the guards, who were currently hoping that the animatroinc would take it's sweet time in attempting to kill them. Slowly, the animatronic leaned down until his face was only inches away from Archangel, who only saw Kenny as his dead friend, who he named Raymond. "I seeeee you~" Kenny said in a taunting, sing-song voice before throwing his head back and laughed.

Kenny then was not as surprised to hear that the six AM bell had rang. He chuckled and waved them goodbye before hopping up onto the stage, waiting for Caleb and Serene to come and join him. He didn't care as much about the guard surviving tonight, as he honestly wanted that to happen currently. He'd get them next time anyway, he was sure of it.

Archangel immediately bolted out of the room and towards the entrance. He left the pizzeria and was determined to never come back to that hell of a pizzeria for as long as he lived. He wasn't sure what had happened there, or why he saw them as his dead friends, but he didn't care, as he had basically just quit, so that was no longer a problem.

Otto sighed before quickly leaving the room and leaving the pizzeria as well. So, today was hectic, that was undeniable. He was going to reluctantly come back though, as this was the only job he could get. He sighed and walked home, wondering how he got to the point where he risked his life everyday for minimum wage.

And that is where we end this chapter, thank you all for reading, and you will hear from me hopefully pretty soon, as i hope to just crank out these last chapters so I can get this done with


End file.
